


A New Beginning

by Valorie818



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 52,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valorie818/pseuds/Valorie818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about how will met Sonny after Will's baby was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: when it's Will's pov then it starts off with this WWWWWWWW and when it's Sonny's pov it starts off with this SSSSSSSSSS.

WWWWWW

The loud music banging onto his eardrum was not helping the headache that was slowly forming, but Will kept pushing though the dancing crowd trying to get to the bar. He didn’t know why he even came to the club in the first place but Gabi kept bugging him about how he needs to spend some time having fun because it was his summer vacation. Plus this was the only gay club in Paris that played music that he could understand besides he has been at this club every night this week and it was slowly growing on him. When Will finally made it to the bar he ordered a pop because he didn’t feel like getting drunk tonight. When he got his drink he turned around in his stool and looked out over the crowd checking out all the hot guys. He didn’t plan on picking up anyone tonight but there was no harm in looking around.

An hour later and 2 pops down was when the most gorgeous guy comes pushing his way through the crowd to the bar. Will just couldn’t keep his eyes off of him; he had this amazing dark brown hair and a sparkling smile that just took his breath away. Gorgeous guy gets to the bar and orders the same thing Will has, as he is waiting for the bartender to get him his drink he looks over and meets Will’s eyes. Will blushes and looks down trying to make it seem like he wasn’t just staring but it’s too hard not to look at him so he looks up at him again. Gorgeous guy smiles at Will and sticks out his hand, “Hi, my name is Sonny. What’s yours?”

Will grabbed his hand, “My name is Will,” he replied, still blushing really hard.

Sonny smiles and releases his hand, much to Will’s disappointment. The bartender finally returned with his drink and Sonny points to the seat next to Will, “Is this seat taken?”

Will shakes his head and Sonny sits down. It’s a little awkward at first because Will is a little shy. So Sonny takes the lead and asks, “So are you visiting Paris or do you live here?”

Will takes a big gulp from his drink and replies, “I am here visiting, I live in America but I have been saving up for years so I could come here and visit. At first I almost didn’t come to Paris but my friends pushed me into it, saying it would be a good time to take a vacation and think things through”

“What was the reason for you almost not coming,” asks Sonny.

Will realized his mistake because he didn’t feel like talking about the mistake that happened a year ago, “I don’t feel like talking about it to a complete stranger. Sorry.”

Sonny looks down at his drink, “I am sorry for being nosy I didn’t have a right to ask that question.”

“It’s okay I shouldn’t have said anything if I didn’t want people to ask,” replied Will. To bring the conversation away from that subject Will asked, “Anyway I can tell you have an American accent, so does that mean you are visiting Paris also?”

Sonny shakes his head, “No I live here in Paris. For awhile I traveled a lot but it got boring moving from one city to another without staying in one place too long. So when I got to Paris and realized how much I loved this city I decided to stay awhile.”

Will nods his head and keeps looking out into the crowd.

Sonny looks around for a little bit but then faces Will again, “So I was wondering are you here on your own or are you with someone else?”

Will looks over at Sonny in shock. Will chuckles, “Are you asking me if I am single?”

Sonny laughs, “Is it that obvious?”

Will nodded his head and laughs.

There laughs die down and Sonny looks into Will’s eyes and asks again, “So are you here with anyone special?”

Will was mesmerized by Sonny’s eyes and could only nod his head. He was starting to feel like a bobble head.

Sonny smiles, “Good because I have wanted to do this for awhile,” and he grabs the back of Will’s head and pulls him in for a kiss. Will is in shock at first but then soon recovers and starts to kiss Sonny back. The kiss starts off slow but is slowly building. Will wasn’t able to take a deep breath because his heart is racing. Sonny’s tongue touched his lips and Will opens right up for Sonny. Sonny’s tongue caresses his tongue and Will lets out a huge sigh.

Will tentatively touches Sonny’s tongue back and he is rewarded with Sonny wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him closer to Sonny. Will moans and grabs a hold of Sonny’s shirt using it as a life line because he feels like he is drowning in the sensations. Eventually they pull apart from each other and pressed their foreheads together. Sonny chuckles and shakes his head, “That was the best kiss I have ever experienced.”

“Well for me that was only my second kiss and I don’t know how it could get any better than that,” Will replied

Sonny pulls back and looks at Will in surprise, “You have only been kissed once before?”

“Well I have only kissed one other guy before but when I was still in the closet I had a girlfriend and I had kissed her but I never felt anything for her. One day I got really drunk and kissed this guy at a party and that was the first time I felt something when I kissed someone,” Will shrugs leaving the rest of the story untold. Then Will remembers what Sonny said, “What did you mean when you said you have wanted to kiss me for awhile now?”

Sonny looks shocked, “Sorry I didn’t mean to say that part out loud. It’s just that I have noticed you here every night this whole week. I didn’t have the courage to come and say hi until tonight.”

“Why did it take you so long for you to come over to say hi?”

“I could tell that you weren’t ready for anyone to approach you plus I also noticed that you always turned down a lot of guys’ offers. I didn’t know if they just wanted to talk to you or if they wanted something more from you. I just didn’t want to get rejected,” Sonny shrugs his shoulders.

Will put his hand on Sonny’s shoulder and said, “I wouldn’t have turned you down. I felt an instant connection with you when you first walked up.”

Sonny faces forward and stares out into the crowd. Will thought it looks like he is sorting out his thoughts. After a few minutes Sonny turns back toward Will, “Hey maybe we should get out of here. I would love to talk to you more without having to yell all the time.”

Will thought this might be a bad idea because 1. he doesn’t really know the guy and 2. things could turn in a different direction that he might not be ready for. But the one thing he was sure about was that he did want to get to know the guy better, “Sure that would be great. My hotel is just down the street.” They got up and put money on the counter to pay for their drinks and then headed out of the club together holding hands so they don’t lose each other in the crowd.

SSSSSSSSSS

As they stepped out of the club Sonny took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe that when he made the decision to go talk to the cute blonde he had been watching all week long that he would be leaving with him to his hotel. It’s been awhile since something like this happened, where he found a guy who he felt in his gut was someone that would want to be with him as more than just a one night stand. This is more then he could have ever hoped for. He didn’t know how this night would end but it could either end up with them just talking or with them in bed together. Sonny didn’t care what happened as long as he got to spend as much time with him as possible.

Will pulled Sonny down the street toward the hotel. When they were half way down the sidewalk he realized that he was still holding hands with Will, “So how long are you going to be staying in the city?”

Will shrugs, “My return ticket doesn’t have a specific date so… basically whenever I decide to go home, I guess.”

“Well if you don’t mind me asking but I was wondering if maybe you could stay for awhile in this city. I would love to get to know you better and to also take you around town, show you the sites,” Sonny offered.

Will stopped in his tracks which made Sonny’s arm pull back. He walked back to Will and got really close to him. Will had his head down slightly and Sonny saw that he had a smile on his face. Will said something but it was so quiet he couldn’t hear what he said. Sonny lifted Will’s face up with his finger and looked him in the eyes, “What did you say I couldn’t hear you?”

“I said that I would love to stay here a little longer,” Will said; quietly as he stared into Sonny’s eyes. Will had this twinkle in his eye that made it extremely difficult for him to look away. Sonny leaned forward and captured Will’s lips in a kiss. They kissed tenderly for awhile not caring what other people thought. When they pulled apart Sonny kissed each one of Will’s eyelids making him blush.

Sonny reached down and grabbed Will’s hand and pulled him in the direction of the hotel, “Come on its getting cold out here and I still want to talk with you in private.”

Will nodded his head, “Okay let’s go it’s just around the corner.” They walked the rest of the way to the hotel with huge grins on their faces.

When they got to the hotel they hopped on the elevator and Will pushed the button for the top floor. Sonny could tell that he was nervous, “You don’t have to be nervous because we don’t have to do anything that you are not comfortable with doing.”

“I am not nervous about that, I just hate heights and even though I know it’s a secure building I am still nervous about being on the top floor. When I first got here something went wrong with my reservation and I was stuck with a room on the top floor,” replied Will.

“You know I could call the front desk and talk to them about getting you a room closer to the ground. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable especially since I asked you to stay longer,” suggested Sonny.

Will shakes his head, “Don’t worry about it I already tried to get them to listen but it didn’t work, obviously.”

“Are you sure because I can be a very convincing person when I need to be, I could make them do handstands if I wanted to,” replied Sonny while laughing.

Will chuckled, “That doesn’t surprise me because you convinced me to bring you to my hotel and I barely know you.”

They both kept laughing at their little joke until Sonny stops and just stares in wonder at Will. It felt like Sonny’s brain shorted out because Will’s smile and laugh were the most amazing things he has ever seen, “Do you know you have the most amazing smile and laugh? It makes my stomach do flips.” Sonny puts his hand on Will’s neck and strokes his bottom lip with his thumb.

Will closes his eyes and starts to breathe heavily. It was like Sonny was being guided around on puppet strings because it felt like he was being lead forward by some invisible force. He pushes Will up against the wall of the elevator and is about ready to kiss him when the elevator dings indicating they have reached the top floor. Sonny reluctantly pulls away and drags Will out of the elevator, “What is your room number?”

Will takes a moment to recover and tells him the room number. Sonny keeps dragging Will down the hallway looking at each door until he found the room. He waits while Will digs out his wallet to get the key card for his room. Will swipes the card and opens the door and walks in with Sonny right on his heels. Sonny shuts the door behind him and walks up behind Will and turns him around. When he is facing Sonny he can tell that Will is nervous again so he rubs his hands up and down Will’s arms to calm him down.

Sonny captures Will in another mind blowing kiss and starts to slowly lift the bottom of Will’s shirt. He pulls the shirt over Will’s head and throws it on the floor. Will seems to have become a little more comfortable because once that shirt hit the floor he practically attacked him. Sonny smiles through the kissing after a few minutes they get all of Sonny’s close off except for his boxer while Will is only shirtless they fall into bed with Sonny on top. Will’s and Sonny’s hands are all over each other rubbing and pulling each other like they can’t get enough. They roll around on the bed switching who is on top until Sonny gets on top again and pulls away from Will.

Sonny reaches down and starts to unbutton Will’s pants but when he gets the button undone that is when Will freezes up. He looks at Will’s face and he can see the panic starting to set in. It felt like a bucket of ice water was dumped onto Sonny and common sense comes flooding back. Sonny takes his hand off of Will’s pants, “Remember when I said I wouldn’t do anything that you don’t want to do? Well I meant it so if you are uncomfortable with doing this I will stop.”

Will nods his head and rolls off the bed out from under Sonny. He walks to the wall and lays his head against it and shakes his head, “I am sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it; I don’t know what got into me anyway. I meant what I said at the club I just wanted to go to a quiet place and talk. I didn’t mean to attack you like that,” Sonny said feeling extremely guilty.

Will pushed away from the wall and turned toward Sonny, “It’s not you or anything it’s just that awhile ago I slept with someone who didn’t mean anything special to me and it ended up being a huge mistake.”

Sonny sat on the edge of the bed so he could start putting his clothes back on. Once he was fully dressed again he brought Will’s shirt over to him. He looked down at Will’s stomach because he wanted one more look at that sculptured abdomen and he notices a small scar. It looked like it had been a nasty wound, “Here put this on and then we can actually talk like we were supposed to do.”

He grabbed his shirt and went over to the bed. After his shirt was on he sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard. Will reached over and patted the spot next to him, “Come sit down.”

Sonny smiled and sat down next to Will, “Is it okay if I do this,” he reached over and grabbed Will’s hand and laced his fingers through it.

Will looked down at their hands and smiled, “I don’t mind that at all.”

A few hours went by and Will and Sonny had been talking nonstop about everything under the sun. The only thing they didn’t talk about was where they lived because they both agreed that they really don’t know much about each other and they want to be on the safe side. Sonny looked down at his watch and saw that it was 1 in the morning, “Wow it’s getting really late. As much as I wish this could last forever I really need to get home.”

Will reluctantly stood up and walked to the door, Sonny was right behind him, “I can’t believe we talked as long as we did.”

“I know, that has been the longest I have talked with anyone before,” Sonny replied, before Will opened the door Sonny turns him around asks him, “But before I go I have one question for you,” Sonny rubs his finger on Will’s abs where he remembered seeing the scar, “Where did you get this scar from?”

Will looked down at his shirt and put his hand over where the scar is, as if to protect it. It looked like Will wasn’t going to answer but he finally did, “I got it not that long ago but to tell you the truth I really don’t feel like talking about it. It’s brings up a very bad memory and I don’t want to think about it right now.”

“That’s okay. It’s none of my business anyway. Sorry to make you uncomfortable,” Sonny looked around trying to think of what to do to erase that haunted look on Will’s face so he pulls him forward and says, “I had a really great night tonight.”

Will looks into Sonny’s eyes and agrees, “I did too.” Soon Will’s haunted face melts away and he leans forward and kisses Sonny. He opens right up for him and just like the kisses from before it takes his breath away. They kiss passionately and it takes every ounce of Sonny’s strength to pull away from Will.

Sonny breathes heavily, “You need to stop doing that it makes it hard for me to want to go home.”

Will laughs, “Well maybe you should stop by tomorrow and we can talk some more. I enjoyed it so much and it would be nice to see you again.”

“I will definitely stop by tomorrow how does 2:00 work?” asked Sonny.

“That works great for me,” replied Will. He gave Sonny one last kiss and opens the door. Sonny left the room and walked down the hallway to the elevator. After he pushed the button he looks back down the hall towards Will’s room and sees him still standing there watching him. Sonny waves to Will and he waves back at him just as the elevator dings and the doors open. He looks at Will one more time before he walks into the elevator and pushes the first floor button. He takes a deep breath and a grin grows on his face, “I think I just met the man of my dreams.”

WWWWWW

A couple of hours after Will fell asleep he was woken up to the sound of his phone ringing. He groaned and rolled over to hide his face in the pillow but it didn’t stop the annoying sound. Will reached over and grabbed the phone and put it to his ear, “Hello.”

“Will it’s Gabi I hate to call you and bug you because I know that you are sleeping at this time but I have some news. Earlier today I had to take Arianna to the hospital. I thought you should know,” Gabi said all this in a rush.

Will sat up in bed, “What happened is she okay?”

“Well she was running a very high fever and so I took her to the hospital to make sure. She is okay right now but I know that she misses her daddy. I hate to ask you to end your vacation early but she needs to have as many people around her as possible,” Gabi replied guiltily.

“Of course I will be there. I will leave on the first flight,” Will said while getting up to go get dressed.

Gabi sighed in relief, “Thanks so much Will, I know she will feel better when you get home. Have a safe flight.”

“Thanks see you soon,” Will hung up his phone and started to get dressed and pack up his clothes. When all that was done he called the airport and made arrangements to catch the flight first thing in the morning. After everything was settled he went down to the front desk got everything settled there and then caught a cab to the airport.

A few hours later when Will was on the plane and on his way home he suddenly remembered he never left any kind of note to let Sonny know why he had to leave so suddenly. Will said out loud to himself, “Why did it matter anyway it’s not like anything could happen between us anyway. Sonny isn’t just visiting Paris he lives there. Anyway someone like him is just too good to be true.” After repeating that to himself over and over again Will convinced himself that it wouldn’t have worked out anyway but deep down he knew that is wasn’t true.

SSSSSSSSS

It was ten minutes before 2:00 when Sonny shows up that the hotel. He takes the elevator to the top floor and goes to Will’s room. He knocks on the door and when the door opens it’s not Will. It was an old guy with white hair, Sonny’s smile melts from his face and he was a little confused, “I am sorry but I thought someone else was staying here because I was here just last night.”

“I just got this room a few hour ago so I don’t know what happened to your friend, sorry,” apologized the guy.

“Well I am sorry for bothering you, bye,” Sonny turned around and headed back toward the elevator. When he got back down to the first floor he went to the front desk and asked the woman at the front counter what time Will left.

The woman looked at Sonny suspiciously but said, “He checked out at 6:30 this morning and he looked like he was in a rush. He didn’t give a reason for leaving, he just up and left.”

Sonny nodded his head, “Thanks.” Sonny left the hotel feeling really depressed. Maybe Will freaked out about how Sonny attacked him last night. Especially after he told Will that they were just going to talk. Sonny heads toward his apartment and he can’t help but say, “I guess dreams don’t come true.”

***To be continued***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny moves back home and finds a surprise waiting for him there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when it's Will's pov then it starts off with this WWWWWWWW and when it's Sonny's pov it starts off with this SSSSSSSSSS.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_One month later…_

Sonny stood outside his parent’s house trying to come up with the courage to walk in. The last time he was here he told his parents that he was gay. Even though they didn’t over react when he told them but it was difficult for them to suddenly realize that the future that they envisioned for Sonny was going to be different. He left soon after that because he waited to tell them until it was a few hour before he had to get on a plane and go on his next adventure. He made sure they had contact info for PFLAG in case they wanted to know more information. 2 years have passed since he told them the truth and he still doesn’t know for sure how they are going to react to him.

The front door opened bringing him out of his thoughts. His mother steps out and rushes over to Sonny, she throws her arms around him and gives him a huge hug. Sonny is shocked at first but then he smiles and hugs her back, “Hi mom.”

His mom pulls back and cups his face, “Hi Sonny, why were you just standing out here, why didn’t you come in?”

“Because I wasn’t sure what type of reaction I was going to get from you guys.”

“Oh honey, we love you and that doesn’t stop just because you finally told us who you really are.” She patted the side of his face and then grabs his hand pulls him to the house.

Sonny doesn’t move from his spot, “What about dad? Is he really okay with all this?”

“Of course he is, honey.”

Sonny nods his head and walks into the house with his mom. He gets inside and he sees his dad coming down the stairs, “Sonny is that you?”

“Yes dad, it’s me”

His dad walks right up to Sonny and pulls him into a hug, “I have missed you so much Sonny. I thought you were never going to come home for a visit.”

They separate and his parents usher him into the family room, “So what has made you finally come home for a visit?” asks his mom.

Sonny sits down in a chair and leans forward, resting his arms on his knees, “Well I am actually here because I would like to move back here. It might be temporary or permanent but I haven’t decided yet.”

“Oh that sounds great, I am excited that I get to have you here for more than just a week,” replied his mom, she was so excited she was practically bouncing in her seat.

“Son, what has caused this sudden change? You always said that once you left Salem you were never coming back except for visits.” his dad asks frowning at his son.

Sonny looks down at his hands trying to figure out where to start, he was still nervous about talking to his parents about him being gay but he decided to just plunge forward, “Well a month ago I was living in Paris and I met this amazing guy. He was everything that I was looking for in a guy and I thought he felt the same way about me. I even asked him to stay in Paris longer so that we could get to know each other more and he agreed. But then the next day when we were suppose to meet back up at his hotel room he disappeared. Apparently he left had really earlier that day. He didn’t leave any explanation as to why he left but I know the reason why was because I scared him by trying to move to fast.”

He looks at his parents to see if they were uncomfortable in anyway but they are just looking at him with the same support as always. He continues telling his story, “After that I was depressed, I really thought I finally met the man of my dreams but now he was gone. I couldn’t stay in the city anymore because Paris is supposed to be the city of love and mine was gone. I went traveling again to different exotic places but nothing was helping me. That was when I realized that I needed a little family time, to come back to you guys and maybe I can finally get over this guy and move on with my life.”

His mom gets up and pulls Sonny up from his chair and gives him a hug, “I am so sorry baby, I am so glad you are here so I can help you. I don’t like you being hurt like that.”

Sonny hugs his mom tighter and then he sees his dad getting up and joins them in the hug, “Don’t worry Sonny you can stay here as long as you want. Did you try and find him?”

They pulled apart and sat back down, “Well we didn’t exchange last names or where he lived because we had literally just met. I would have told him eventually if we had gotten to know each other more but of course that never happened.”

“I am sorry to hear that. I would have helped you look for him.” his dad replied. His mom nods her head in agreement.

“Thanks mom. Thanks Dad.”

Sonny sighs he feels like this is finally the right move. He can feel his parents love for him and he knows in time that the ache in his heart will finally fade away.

***********

A few hours later after he is unpacked and settled into his old room he decides to take a walk around town to see if anything has changed since the last time he was here. He is walking through Horton Town Square looking at all the shops. The town square was definitely not here 2 years ago. He walked out of one of the shops and was heading to another shop when he thought he saw Will out of the corner of his eye. At first he thinks it’s his imagination because for a month now he would think he saw Will but then when he would look again he would realize that it wasn’t him. But this time when he looked again he realized that it really was Will.

His first thought was to run and hide. He imagined over and over again for a month that he would go up to Will and demand to know what happened or go up to him and kiss that life out of him but he never thought that he would want to run and hide. That just wasn’t his style. But the ache in his chest came on full force and all he wanted to do was hide and lick his wounds in private.

Sonny looks around trying to find a hiding spot, he sees some planted trees and he tries to make a break for it when hears his name. He freezes in his tracks and looks over in Will’s direction. Will looks uncertain at first but when Sonny looks at him, this huge smile appears on Will’s face and he runs up to him.

When it looks like Will is going to hug him he puts his hands up and takes a few steps back. The look that passed over Will’s face was of confusion but then it is replaced with the same joy as before, “Oh my gosh, I can’t believe you’re here.”

Seeing the look of happiness on Will’s face just made him snap, “Oh so you still expected me to be happy to see you after what you did to me. Do you know how embarrassing it was to go back to your hotel room that day and have some random guy answer the door? That you had left in a rush and didn’t even leave me any clue as to what happened to you? Apparently you couldn’t deal with me moving too fast even though I told you that it wouldn’t happen again.” Sonny shakes his head, “You know I don’t have time for this. I have got to go.”

Sonny turns and starts to walk back home but then Will catches up and grabs his arm. Will pulls him around, grabs the sides of his face and pulls him into a kiss. Sonny remains unmoving for about 2 seconds before he gives in and kisses Will back. A part of his brain tells him this is a bad idea but his heart has other ideas. Sonny grabs Will’s waist and pulls him closer, it feels so good to have Will in his arms again.

Will pulls away and looks him in the eyes, “Sorry about leaving like that but a few hours after I fell asleep that night I got a phone call. It was an emergency at home and I had to leave. I was so worried about it that it wasn’t until I was on the plane that I forgot to leave you some kind of message. When I realized my mistake I tried to convince myself that it didn’t matter anyway because what kind of relationship could we have when you lived in Paris and I live here in the states. But this whole time it feels like there has been this hole in my chest.” Will shrugs and pulls back a little more but keeps his hands on Sonny’s arms, “But now that you are here then maybe we could get to know each other like we were going to.”

Sonny thinks for a little while, he is not sure if all this is even real. He still feels hurt by what Will did but then he understands that it wasn’t him that made Will leave. It must be fate or destiny or whatever you want to call it because it’s just too much of a coincidence for it to be an accident. Sonny looks into Will’s eyes again and he can see that Will wants this as much as he does. He reaches up and puts his hand on Will’s neck and rubs his bottom lip. That action must be some kind of trigger with them because Will’s reaction was the same as that night in Paris, “Of course I would love to get to know you more.” Sonny leans forward and gives Will a quick kiss.

Will takes a few seconds to recover and then leads Sonny over to the couches that are in the middle of the town square. They sit down and angle their bodies so they are slightly facing each other. They got to talking and it was like they were back in that hotel room but with a lot more detail because now it was safe to mention who they are. It was so easy to talk to Will; he talked about all his trips around the world and growing up in the Kiriakis family. Will talked about his family and how he had to grow up a lot faster that most kids because he practically had to take care of his mom.

After 2 hours of talking Sonny realized that Will never gave any detail as to what the emergency was that pulled him away from Paris. He decided to ask him about it, “Will you never mentioned what the emergency was about.”

The smile on Will’s face faded away, it looked like he wasn’t going to answer but he took a deep breath and looked Sonny right in the eye, “I was hoping to have a little more time before I told you this but I guess now is as good a time as any. Sonny I have a daughter and the call came from Gabi who is my best friend and the mother of my daughter. She called me to tell me that my daughter was running a high fever and was taken to the hospital. I had to leave because my little girl needed me.” Will finished but kept eye contact with Sonny.

Sonny was completely frozen in shock, he kept thinking _Will has a kid, Will has a kid._ Will was looking at him waiting for a response but Sonny couldn’t seem to get his brain to work properly. The sound of his phone going off finally caused him to unfreeze. He digs his phone out of his pocket and sees that it’s his mom. He gets up and walks a few steps away from Will and answers his phone, “Hi mom.”

“Hi sonny, I just wanted to let you know that dinner will be done in 20 minutes so if you want your food to stay warm then you should get here soon.”

“Thanks mom, I will see you soon,” Sonny hangs up and turns towards Will and puts on his best fake smile he had. “Sorry about that but I have to go now. My parents expect me to be home for dinner especially since this is the first night that I am back.”

Will gets up and walks over to Sonny, “That’s okay. We can catch up later. I am sure that I definitely will be seeing you soon.” Will leans forward and kisses him. Sonny kisses back but he doesn’t feel the same spark as before because it’s being drowned out by the growing panic in him. Sonny pulls away and gives that same fake smile and turns to leave. It seemed like he couldn’t leave fast enough. He really needs some time to think about this whole situation.

Some hours later Sonny is lying on his bed thinking about Will and the fact that he has a daughter. It’s not like he never thought he wouldn’t have kids of his own in the future but that was going to be very far into the future. He just isn’t ready for kids yet and that is what is going to happen when he gets involved with Will. It might start off with him just meeting her then it’s eventually going to grow to where Sonny will also be taking care of her.

As much as it hurts his heart to make this decision he has no other choice. He has decided that there can’t be any kind of relationship with him and Will. It would most likely end and it would hurt more to drag things out then to end things now. Sonny turns over and turns off his lamp he goes to sleep dreaming about how things could have been.

***To be continued***


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets some bad new and sonny feels guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it's Will's pov then it starts off with this WWWWWWWW and when it's Sonny's pov it starts off with this SSSSSSSSSS.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Will woke up feeling really good about everything, his daughter was going to spend a week with him which was a first. He only ever got to have her for maybe a few hours a day or sometimes for only one night but Gabi was beginning to get stressed out. Another reason why will was so excited was because Sonny was here in town. He didn’t know how this day could get any better. Will gets up and gets ready to leave.

After Will is showered and dressed he walks over to Gabi’s place. He gets to her door when he hears a baby screaming, his little girl must be hungry or she could be in one of her moods. Will knocks on the door and waits for Gabby. When she does he tries to hold back a laugh but it forces its way out. Gabi’s hair looks like it had a fight with the blow dryer and lost. When she sees Will is at the door lets out a huge breath she gave Will the evil eye, “You do know she takes after you, right?”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because she is being a pain in my butt and you are a master at being the pain in my butt”

Will clutches his chest, “Ouch that hurt.” Will chuckled and walks inside, “Maybe she just needs her daddy.”

Gabi closes the door right behind him, “By all means have at it.”

Will walks to Arianna’s room and he sees her looking at him. The instant she recognizes him she stops crying. Will smiles and picks her up making sure to support her head and all the love he has for her came rushing forward. It just amazes him just how much love he has for this little girl. Arianna looks at Will in the face and smiles, Will smiles back at her. “You are a natural at this,” Gabi said. She was standing in the doorway.

“You really think so?” asks Will, unsure if it’s true.

“Of course you are. She has been fighting me all night but the instant you are here she calms down.”

Will looks back down at Arianna but now she seems more interested in sucking on her fist, “I can’t believe she is already 3 months old. She has gotten so big.”

“I know it feels like it was just yesterday that I was in the hospital with you by my side. She just didn’t want to come out.” Gabi reminisces, while laughing at their secret joke.

“Yeah she was practically clinging to you; she never wanted to leave the comfort of your womb”

They laugh for a little while. “Well I should let you go now.” Gabi walks over to the diaper changing station she picks up the bag sitting on top and brings it over to Will. “Here is her bag. Everything you need is inside, clothes for a week, some extra clothes for just in case, food, bottles, diapers, pacifier, etc. If you need anything just call me, okay?”

Will kisses Gabi’s cheek, “I will definitely call you if I need anything but we are going to be just fine. You do this every time I take Ari.”

Gabi laughs, “I know I do, I can’t help it.” She kisses Arianna’s head and then kisses Will’s cheek, “Oh and I still hate that nickname you always call her.”

“I know.” Will smiles at Gabi, he knows that it drives her crazy but he just gets tired of calling her Arianna Grace all the time. Will makes sure that Ari is fully covered by the blanket and puts her in her stroller. It’s a nice sunny day outside but there is still a slight breeze he doesn’t want her to get cold.

Will waves goodbye to Gabi as he pushes the stroller down the sidewalk. “So Ari we are going to go to the park today. I know you are way too young to enjoy the park but we can just hang out and have some fun.” Ari coos when hearing her father’s voice.

They get to the park and Will sits on the grass with Ari in his lap. After a few hours of talking to her and just staring at his little girl he could tell that she was getting sleepy. It was time for them the head home. After making sure she was all set in the stroller Will and Ari heads back to Will’s apartment.

He took the longer route home because he was hoping to maybe see Sonny. In the excitement of seeing Sonny again Will completely forgot to ask for his number. So if he happens to run into him again he was going to make sure to ask him for his number. It wasn’t until he was walking through the town square that he saw Sonny.

He yells for Sonny but he must not have heard him because he kept going on his way. So he goes as fast as possible to catch up with Sonny but not too fast for Ari’s safety. Will finally gets close enough to Sonny and he yells his name again. Sonny stops and looks at him and Will can see a look of panic on his face but then he turns back around and keeps walking. Will is confused at first, what is Sonny’s problem why is he ignoring him. It wasn’t until Ari started to cry that he realized that the look of panic was because of his little girl. Will picks up Ari and comforts her. His heart starts to break but he has to pull it together because he has to get his daughter home.

When Will finally gets to his apartment he is barely hanging on. He gets inside decides to try and distract himself by making Ari a bottle, when that is done he sits down with her in his arms and starts to feed her. Ari is sucking the life out of the bottle and that is when he spills out everything to his daughter. He told her everything except of course the almost having sex part. Even though she is only 3 months old he doesn’t feel comfortable telling her such naughty things.

After he says everything out loud and she is still looking at him with such adoration. He can’t help but to still feel loved by her even though he was just rejected not that long ago. “I know that one day I will meet the right guy who will love not only me but you also. So Ari from this day forward I promise to never fall for a guy unless he can love you too.”

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After Sonny was out of Will’s site, he looks back at Will and sees him pick up his daughter. He could see that what he just did completely broke Will but after a minute of holding his daughter a look of determination passed over his face. Will put his daughter in the stroller walked off in the opposite direction of Sonny.

When Sonny knew that it was safe he ran back home and took a walk through the gardens in the back yard. He thought to himself, _why am I suddenly feeling guilty about what I just did. I did that to not only protect my heart but also Will’s heart._ But no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t understand why he is feeling like this.

He goes into his house and he sees his dad. He tells him everything that happened the day before and earlier that day, “Why am I suddenly regretting what I did? I am not ready to have to take care of a kid and that will happen when I start dating Will.”

His dad puts his hand on Sonny’s shoulder. “Son, I get what you’re feeling but you have to realize that Will is a separate person away from his daughter. Yes the baby comes as part of the deal but you love Will right?” Sonny nods his head. “Well then you should be able to deal with the fact that he has a kid because if you can’t then you really never loved him at all. When you love someone that much you do whatever it takes to make sure you stay together with them.”

Sonny sat back, he never thought about it that way. “Thanks a lot dad, I don’t know if I could have figured this out without your help.”

“No problem son, I am always here to help you whenever you need me. Besides I think you guys would be great together. He really needs someone solid in his life right now who is not a baby especially after what happened to him.”

The look on his dad’s face showed that whatever had happened to Will wasn’t just about him having a baby. “Dad what do you mean what happened to him?”

“Oh sorry I didn’t mean to say that last part.”

“Dad what’s going on,” Sonny was a little frustrated that his dad was being cryptic. Suddenly Sonny remembers the scar the Will had. “Is it about how he got that awful scar?”

His dad looks really guilty, “I am sorry son but I shouldn’t tell you about that. It would be better if Will told you himself because it’s none of my buisness.”

Resigned Sonny gets up and heads to his room. He has a lot to think about now. Lying down on his bed Sonny thinks about when they first met and how much of a connection they had right from the start. He played back the memories of what happened in the hotel. He thought about how easy it was to chat with Will and how he could tell him anything. It suddenly hit him, “I do love Will. I really, really love him.” As he thought about it more he realized that his fear about the baby wasn’t just about how he wasn’t ready for a kid it was more about how he was too afraid to really grow up. For him to really become an adult and not be able to just pack up and just leave whenever his mood called for it. Will is younger than him and he has to be an adult now because his daughter needs him. So if Will can do it the he can do it also especially if he wants to be with Will. He is going to do everything in his power to win Will back even if he has to start stalking him. Sonny went to bed that night with a renewed hope.

WWWWWWWWWWW

Will laid Ari down in her crib and pulled the blanket over her. He stares down at her for awhile then heads to his own room. His phone starts vibrating in his pocket and he already knows who it is before he looks at the caller id. He pulls his phone out of his pocket not even glancing at the screen, “Hi Gabi, how are you and yes she is doing just fine. I just put her down in her crib and she is sleeping like, well, a baby.” Will laughs at his little joke.

“You know me so well. I still can’t believe that you are the only one to get her to sleep through the whole night. I think I might start asking you to come over and put her to sleep for me. I could definitely use the sleep.”

“Well you can definitely catch up on sleep while she is staying with me. I know you need the break.”

Gabi sighs into the phone, “I don’t know what I would have done if I didn’t have you.”

“I am sure you would have been just fine.” Will sighs, he tries to remain positive but it doesn’t work.

“Is everything okay? Earlier I was sure that you seemed in an awesome mood but now it seems like you are upset. You’re not having any more flashbacks are you?”

Will releases a huge breath, why did she have to bring that up, “No I am not. It’s just this guy I really like just rejected me today because of Ari”

“What guy? I didn’t know you met a new guy.”

“Well it’s not a new guy it’s the same guy from Paris the one I told you about. Anyway…” Will tells Gabi everything that happened when he saw Sonny in the HTS the other day. When he is finished he explains, “So I decided that I wasn’t going to fall for anyone unless they also fall for Ari also.”

“I am sorry to hear that I really wish this guy would get over the fact that you have a kid. You deserve to be happy, well I am going to let you go now. I am going to go to bed early tonight to try and get myself some actual sleep.”

“Okay I will talk to you later. Goodnight?” Will hangs up the phone. He strips down to just his briefs then he crawls into bed. It takes him awhile to fall asleep because of the event that happened earlier but his body was tried from all the emotions. Soon his eyes close and he falls into a fitful sleep.

*To Be Continued*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny pursues Will while Will just wants to be left alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it's Will's pov then it starts off with this WWWWWWWW and when it's Sonny's pov it starts off with this SSSSSSSSSS.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

After Sonny declared that he loved Will a whole week went by and Sonny hadn’t seen him. For that whole week he wanted to happen upon Will and not just go looking for him because he thought it would be more romantic. He waited in the HTS hoping to see Will because they had already ran into each other there twice now but Will was never there. After a week of frustration he asks his parents if they might know where Will lives or where he works at.

His dad looked at his mother then back at Sonny, “Are you sure that you want to go after him? I thought you still had to decide if this stay was going to be temporary or permanent.”

“Oh crap, I thought I told you guys that I decided to stay here but that must have been my imagination. My heart is here and I don’t ever want to leave without it. Plus I have been thinking about this for a couple years now but I want to start a coffee house.”

His parents look really happy that he is staying right here in Salem his mom gives Sonny a hug, “You have made me the happiest mother alive,” she pulls back and looks at Sonny, “so this just popped into my head but I was thinking that maybe you could use the Cheatin’ Heart to build your coffee house. I feel like it’s time to let it go and let have it so you can start your dream right here in Salem.”

His dad gave him a hug after his mom moved out of the way, “I am so happy to have to staying here for awhile longer. It’s always good to have dreams and speaking of dreams, Will works at Brady Pub. I don’t know where he lives but my best guess would be for you to look for him there.”

“Thanks mom and dad. I can’t wait to get started on the renovations.” He hugs his parents and starts heading for the door, “Now I am going to go to the pub and get the man of my dreams back.”

After Sonny leaves the living room and is out of site of his parent he hears his mom say something urgent to his father. He stops in his tracks and listens in, “Honey, I really don’t like that he is falling for Will. I don’t want Will’s history catching up with Sonny.”

His father defends Will, “You can’t hold that against Will it’s not his fault that all this happened to him. I think everyone deserves to live happy lives and Will can’t have that if everyone is concerned that what happened to Will might catch up with them. As many enemies that our family has people could say the same thing about Sonny. I just think that you should leave things alone.”

“I am sorry, your right. I just don’t want anything bad to happen to our son.”

Sonny left the mansion with a lot on his mind. He really wants to know what happened to Will, it may have something to do with his scar. But all of that is second on his list, what is first is getting Will back.

When Sonny gets to the Brady Pub he goes inside and goes right up to the guy behind the counter. The tag on the guy’s shirt says that his name is Aaron. He gets Aaron’s attention, “Hey I was wondering if Will is working right now.”     

“Yeah he is in the kitchen right now, I can go get him for you,” Aaron goes to the back for a few seconds then comes back out with Will right behind him.

Sonny smiles at Will; he knows that it’s going to take a little while to get Will to believe he is sorry for what he did to him. The anger on Will’s face is very prominent; he walks over to Sonny, “What do you want now?”

“I came to apologize for how I acted that day; I shouldn’t have ignored you like that. I still care for you though and I still want to get to know you better.” Sonny said all this in a rush so Will wouldn’t have the time to interrupt him.

“Well I am sorry that you wasted your time coming here because I don’t want to have anything to do with you anymore.” Will turns around and heads back to the kitchen.

Sonny is a little disheartened at first but then he is even more determined to make things better. He went to an available table and made himself comfortable because he was sure that he was going to be staying there for awhile. Ten minutes later Will comes out and starts to serve guests, he keeps looking over at Sonny probably seeing if he finally left or not. Whenever Will would come over to serve him Sonny would try to start a conversation but Will would just act professionally. The pub was getting ready to close when this elderly lady comes up to Sonny. “I am Will’s great grandmother and I noticed that you kept trying to start conversations with Will but he would just ignore you. Is there some kind of problem I should be worried about?”

Sonny decided to be truthful with her, “There is nothing you need to really worry about. I just overreacted to the fact that he had a kid and I wasn’t exactly nice to him about it. Now I realize that I love Will and it shouldn’t matter that he is a father. All I am trying to do now is to get Will to realize that I love him and to get him back so if that means to start going to places he goes then maybe he will realize that I really do want to fix things.”

“Well if anyone loves Will as much as you do then they have my blessing. I want to see Will happy again and I have a feeling that you are the right guy for that. So I have decided to help you out by letting you know what days he is working so you can come here on whatever days you choose. How does that sound?” She smiled at Sonny and held out her hand to him.

Sonny takes her hand and shakes it, “That sounds like a deal to me.”

“Okay then but just so you know if you hurt Will in anyway then I will have to bury you in the back yard with all the other unworthy suitors.”

“Oh no, I don’t want to end up there,” Sonny laughs. “So I promise to never hurt Will intentionally,” Sonny says while chuckling.

“That is more then I can hope for. Will works again tomorrow night so I hope to see you again tomorrow. Oh and my name is Caroline.”

“My name is Sonny; it’s nice to meet you Caroline.”

“Oh honey, please call me grandma I have a good feeling that you will become a member of this family.” She smiles and heads back behind the bar to help close the pub down. Sonny gets up and leaves feeling like everything is going to turn out great. He was going to have help in pursuing the man he loves.

WWWWWWWWW

When Will walks into his apartment he leans against the closed door and slides down to the floor. Why did Sonny have to come to the pub and suddenly claim that he was sorry and that he still cared for him? If Sonny really had cared for him then he wouldn’t have done what he did. Plus he couldn’t believe that Sonny was still in town because he is the type of guy who doesn’t usually stay in one place too long.

He might have known sooner that Sonny was still in town if he had actually been around town for a week. Will purposefully hid out in his apartment with his daughter or was at work for the whole week. So maybe one day Sonny will be gone and Will can finally move on with his life.

###########

The next day Will was actually having a great day, there was still a hole in his heart but he knew that it would get better in time. It was starting to get really busy when all of a sudden his good day wasn’t so good anymore. Sonny walked in and takes the last table open which of course had to be in his section. Will reluctantly walked over to Sonny’s table and with his best fake happy voice he took Sonny’s order, “Hi, what can I get for you tonight?”

“Well for starters I would like to have the special tonight and secondly I would like to talk with you,” replied Sonny looking him right in the eye.

He wrote down Sonny’s order, “I will put your order in for you. Now for your side would you like the soup or the salad?”

“I would like the salad please. It will help me keep up with your evasiveness.” Sonny said jokingly.

Will sighed and tried to keep taking his order, “Okay and what would you like to drink?”

“Give me brown pop any kind of brown pop as long as it’s not diet. Diet pop is just really nasty, I can’t see how people drink that stuff.”

“Okay I will bring back your drink here in a little bit.” Will went and got his drink and brought it to him. Sonny tried to start another conversation but he ignored him and went about doing his job. This game happened throughout the night but it wasn’t until they were closing down the pub that Sonny finally got up to leave. He turned, looked at Will and waved at him right before he walked out.

Now that it was safe Will went to Sonny’s table to start cleaning it. When he got to the table he noticed a folded piece of paper with Will’s name on it. He picked it up and opened it, on the inside was one sentence, “That first kiss we shared in the club in Paris was a new beginning for me.” Will’s heart skipped a beat and he was about ready to rip it but something stopped him. Maybe it was that it brought up the good memories of Sonny. He knew that it was a bad idea but he put the note in his pocket and finished cleaning up his section.

After he finished his shift and got to his apartment he took out this old wood box he made in wood shop class when he was in middle school. The box has been sitting in his closet for years now never being used but now it will have a purpose. Will opened the box and put the note inside; he put the lid back on and put it on the self in his closet. Maybe putting it away would help Will get over Sonny when he leaves.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sonny looked through the window of Brady pub right after he left. He waited until Will walked over to the table because Sonny wanted to see his reaction to the note. When he got to the table he picked up the note and read it. Sonny’s heart sank when he saw that Will was going to rip up the note but then he stopped and looked at the note. A few seconds later Will put it in his pocket. Sonny saw this as a very good sign and couldn’t wait to come back to the pub again. Of course that won’t happen for a little while because Will won’t be working for the next 2 days.

Will’s great grandmother is a very brilliant and sneaky woman she walked by Sonny’s table and dropped a piece of paper of Will’s schedule on the table in front of him. She kept on walking without even stopping to chat with him. That was definitely a smart move because then Will won’t get suspicious of his great grandma if he had happened to see them talking. Sonny watched Will finish up his shift and then left to go home before Will left because he didn’t want to appear like a stalker. Which he probably was a stalker since he spent an hour standing outside looking in through a window at someone. That had stalker written all over it. Sonny chuckled at this thought but then grew serious because he had more to do to win Will’s love back.

WWWWWWWW

Over the next 3 weeks Sonny kept showing up on the nights he worked. He never seemed to miss a day that Will was there. For the first week it really annoyed Will that Sonny was there trying to start conversations with him but then at the end of the night Sonny would leave a note. They only had one sentence on them but it was some memory from the night in Paris, the second note said, “Holding hands with you on the sidewalk outside the club was the only thing keeping me on the ground.” The third note said, “Kissing you outside in public in the middle of the city of love was the right step in my future toward you.” Then the fourth note said, “The elevator ride was not only taking us to your room but to our future together.” Will kept each note and put it in the box in his closet. He didn’t know why he kept them but he couldn’t help it, they would somehow go from his hand to his pocket then into the box.

The second week Will started to expect Sonny to show up. It’s not like he can control what Sonny does and he didn’t feel like asking his great grandma to kick him out. Sonny kept up the same routine but then in this second week he would add gifts like there was a box left on the table with the note. Inside the box were 3 cans of pop, it was the brand of pop he was drinking in Paris in the club that night. That must have cost him a lot of money because it was a French brand. Each of the gifts for Will was all different things from the night in Paris. It wasn’t until the end of the second week that Will noticed that somehow Sonny was always able to sit in Will’s section in the pub. Even on nights when they were extremely busy and hardly have any tables left but it all had to be coincidence.

It wasn’t until the third week that Will would be excited before he came into work. He really liked this side of Sonny and slowly during this week Will realized he couldn’t keep ignoring him. So one night at work Will went on his break and instead of sitting in the break room like he usually did he went to Sonny’s table, “Is this seat taken?”

Sonny lifted his head in shock and looked at Will, “Of course, that seat is open to you anytime.” Sonny pushed the book he was reading to the side and leaned toward Will.

Will sat down and looked at Sonny, “So I have some questions for you and I want you to be honest with me.”

“Okay I promise to be honest with you.” Sonny said with conviction.

“Why are you here pursuing me like this? I thought you made it clear that day in the town square that you wanted nothing to do with me.”

Sonny sighed and looked down at his hands, probably to gather his thoughts. Then Sonny looked up at Will, “I truly am sorry for that. It’s just when you mentioned the day before that you had a daughter it completely shocked and scared me. That night at home I thought over everything and I had decided that I had to end things with you. But the next day when I completely ignored you and left you standing there I walked around a corner and hid from you so I could watch you. You see right after I started walking away after I looked at you I started feeling extremely guilty and some unknown force made me stand there and watch what I did to you. I didn’t understand why I was feeling guilty and so I went home and talked to my dad; he helped me look at it from a different angle. That is when I realized I was more scared that if I started to date you that I would have to be an actual grown up. After I admitted that out loud to myself I remembered that I had fallen in love with you that night in Paris and I was determined to win you back.”

Will took time to process all that information, “So you were freaked out about Ari?”

“Is Ari the name of your daughter,” Sonny asked curiously.

Will could not help the smile that came across his face it always happened whenever something reminded him about his daughter, “Yeah its short for Arianna Grace. Ari’s mother hates the nickname but I got tired of saying her full name all the time.”

“Oh well I like the nickname better also. Anyway when I freaked out it wasn’t about Ari, it was about me being afraid to really grow up and be an adult. For years I was able to travel from one exotic place to another and that was because I didn’t feel the responsibility of an adult. But really I love you and I want to be with you.”

“Okay now for my second question. How do I know that you are not going to freak out again and leave me even more devastated then before?” Will asked giving Sonny his serious face.

Sonny reached across the table and grabbed Will’s hand, “I have been coming here every night that you work and leaving you love notes and gifts. Trust me I wouldn’t be doing this if I wasn’t a 100% sure. Also before I started coming here like this I had asked my brother, who is the only one so far to have settled down and got married, if I could watch his son for a day and Michael is 5 months old. I wanted to have some experience with a baby just to make sure I could handle taking care of a baby. At first it was hard but by the end of the day I had it down and all my fears were behind me.”

Will had to fight back some tears, “You did all that for me?”

“Yes I did and I would do it again in a heartbeat.”

“Thank you so much. You already answered my last question which was if you were sure you could handle being around my daughter. So where do we go from here?” Will kept his hand in Sonny’s hand. He didn’t want to let go yet.

Sonny squeezed Will’s hand, “Well I was hoping that maybe you can answer my question.”

“Yeah, what do you want to know?” What would Sonny want to know about him?

“Well I am just curious about how you got a daughter in the first place. I remember you telling me in at the hotel in Paris that you had come out a year and a half ago. So if my math is correct then you were out when Ari’s mother got pregnant.”

Wow Sonny really knows how to make a guy uncomfortable but he can understand how that could be a little confusing to Sonny, “It’s a long story just so you know. Well I had come out a year and a half ago to only a few people like my grandma, my friend Neil who was also gay, my mom and dad. For the next 5 months after I came out to them I was trying to work up the courage to tell the rest of my family. But then I was wrongly accused of murdering someone and I was afraid to give them my alibi because I was at a gay bar with my friend Neil. Half of my family is in the police business and I didn’t want it to come out like that and I was still a little uncomfortable about being gay. But that didn’t stop Neil from coming forward and telling them where I was when the murder happened. The next few days after that there were stories in the newspaper about what happened and they mentioned my alibi. So then the whole town found out that I was gay and I was uncomfortable about how fast it all happened. Even though I was struggling with that fact I started to have feelings for Neil and I could tell that he was feeling the same thing.”

When I finally decided to ask Neil out I saw him hugging some other guy and I started doubting myself again. I ended up at Gabi’s place, Gabi is Ari’s mother, anyway she use to be my girlfriend in high school but now we were really close friends. She was also upset about something and one thing lead to another and we ended up sleeping together. After that happened I freaked out and realized my mistake. I ran out of there really fast and ended up in the town square and that is where Neil found me. He said he had been looking for me all day because he wanted to tell me something. He told me that he liked me as more than a friend and he has been having these feelings for awhile. I asked him about the guy I saw him hugging earlier and he said that it was his brother. I felt extremely stupid and vowed to myself to never tell Neil what happened because it was a mistake and would never happen again. We started dating but we were never intimate because I wasn’t ready for that.”

Well 3 months after I accidently slept with Gabi she came to me to tell me that she was pregnant with my child. At this time she is dating my cousin Nick and she is afraid to tell him but I convince her that it’s best if we tell Nick and Neil. But when I told Neil he freaked out and left me, but when Gabi told Nick he was okay with it and wanted to marry her. Before they got married Nick tried to get me to sign my rights away to my baby but I told him no. At first he seemed okay with me saying no. They got married 2 months later and everything was going great until 3 months later Nick started pressuring me again about signing my rights away. Gabi happened to hear Nick and she went off on him. They argued for awhile and he kept saying that it was because he wanted to kid to be in a stable home. So that the baby doesn’t have to go from one home to another growing up but after she kept insisting that it was going to work out that is when he finally blurted out the truth.”

The real reason he wanted me out of the picture was because he didn’t believe that gay people should have anything to do with babies. That made Gabi so pissed off that it ended up making her go into labor early. Thankfully we got her to the hospital in time to stop Ari from being born too early. After that Nick apologized for what he said and that he didn’t know why that came out. They made up and the rest of the pregnancy went smoothly.” Will ended the story quickly.

“Wow that definitely was a really long story. Now I realize why it took you so long to tell me that you had a daughter.”

“Yeah but to tell you the truth I didn’t really feel too upset that he left. I was actually relieved that he left, I think that I thought I had liked him but I think that I was more grateful that he helped me through my coming out.”

Sonny looked down at their joined hands, “So I guess you really had fallen for me based on how hurt you looked a few weeks ago.”

“Yeah you really shattered my heart that day and it wasn’t just about you rejecting me it was also about how you couldn’t accept Ari. She comes first for me so that night I made a promise to Ari that I wouldn’t fall for anyone unless they fell for her also.”

“Well I guess I have a little baby girl to fall for then?” Sonny asked.

“Yes you do.” Will looked down at his phone and realized he was running over his break time. “Crap I really have to get back to work. I want to see you again later so could you wait for me until after I get off work?”

Sonny squeezed Will’s hand again, “I will wait forever for you if I have to.”

“Okay, I don’t think that would be necessary but thank you for saying that.” Will got up and went back to work.

SSSSSSSSSSS

After Will left to finish working Sonny contemplated the last part of the story. It seemed like Will had cut it off early and that there was more to the story. But Sonny wasn’t going to push Will into telling him the rest of the story. He wants Will to trust him first before he blows it by pushing him because there is probably something that Will doesn’t want to bring up right now.

Sonny waited at the pub all the way until they locked the doors. He had to move to the bar which was already clean so that they could finish cleaning up all the tables. When Will finally clocked out they left the pub and Sonny walked Will home. They didn’t talk because they were just enjoying the moment together. They got to Will’s apartment and he turned around and faced Sonny, “I am so glad that I got to talk to you tonight and I know you are hoping we could start off where we left it but I am not ready. You hurt me really bad that day and I don’t think that I can really trust you that much right now. I am not saying I don’t ever want to be with you but can we just remain friends right now?”

Sonny was a little disappointed but he has only himself to blame for this, “I really am sorry for doing that and you can take as long as you need. I am not going anywhere especially since I am staying here and opening a coffee house.”

Will looked unconvinced, “You’re really going to be staying here in Salem for a very long time?”

“Yes I am. I am going to start doing renovations next week so you could stop by and see that I am telling you the truth.”

“Okay I definitely will. Well I will talk to you later I really need to get some sleep.”

Sonny pulled Will into a hug and whispered in his ear, “Thank you for talking to me today and thank you for giving me a second chance.” Sonny pulled away from Will he grabbed his hand and kissed the palm. Will smiled at Sonny and walked up the stairs to his apartment building. When Will was out of site Sonny jumped and threw his fist into the air and shouted, “Yay!!!!”

***To be continued***


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Sonny are just friends right now but they both want to be more than friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it's Will's pov then it starts off with this WWWWWWWW and when it's Sonny's pov it starts off with this SSSSSSSSSS.

WWWWWWWWW

Will woke up the next day and just laid there in bed staring at the ceiling for awhile. He couldn’t believe that he finally talked to Sonny last night. He knew that it was going to happen sooner or later but he didn’t expect to hear what Sonny had said last night. Will was extremely touched that Sonny actually went to get some experience on being around a baby so that he was absolutely sure. Also it seemed that Sonny wasn’t upset about how he even got Gabi pregnant in the first place. It seemed like whenever he talked about it to another gay person they would overreact and think that he was still some closet case.

Will smiled at how nice Sonny was about the situation; he rolled over and got out of bed. He was so hungry that it felt like his stomach was trying to eat its way out of his body. After getting dressed Will went out to the living room and as he was heading to the kitchen something caught his eye. There was a small white envelop lying on the floor by the front door. It looked like it was pushed under his door.

He picked it up and took out the piece of paper that was inside. Will opened it and read what it said, “So I had to wake up at the ungodly hour of 4 this morning because I had to meet the contractors for my coffee house. I realized that we completely forgot to exchange numbers, so here is my number, 555-3294. Call or text me whenever you want to talk. Oh and if you want to you can stop by the Cheatin’ Heart and see that I am telling you the truth about building a coffee house I am going to be there all day today. Love, Sonny.”

Will couldn’t help the grin that came on his lips; he couldn’t believe that Sonny came here that early just to give him his number. That speaks of commitment but Will brushed that thought aside because he couldn’t think about that right now.

It was hours later when Will started walking to building is going to be Sonny’s coffee house. Will couldn’t believe that he was going to be starting school again soon. This summer went by so fast that it felt like yesterday he was sweating over his finals. Will pulled the straps of his backpack up a little higher; it was so heavy with the weight of the books. He asks himself, “Why do they have to give you 3 books just for one class?”

He approached the door and wasn’t sure what to do, was he suppose to knock or just walk in? He had just pulled his phone out of his pocket to call Sonny when the door opened and Sonny stepped out. He pulled Will into a hug, “I am so glad to see you. I saw you through the window and I could tell that you didn’t know you could just walk in. I wouldn’t have minded.”

Will hugged Sonny back and pulled back, “Yeah I just didn’t want to assume anything.” Will walked into the building and saw that everything was taken out. All of the stuff on the walls and floor was removed. It was weird seeing it like that when he was so use to seeing it before. “So I guess you weren’t lying about renovating this place into a coffee house.”

“No Will, I was telling you the truth. For awhile now I have wanted to own one but  
I never had a good solid reason for me to settle down and do it.”

Will felt like he was in a joking mood right now, “Your letter mentioned you were meeting the contractor here but I see no one here. Is this your master plan to get me here all alone so you can have your way with me?”

Sonny laughed, “Yes that was my plan all along, to trick you into coming to this place so I could ravage you.” Will and Sonny laughed some more, Sonny put his hand on Will’s shoulder, “The contractor and I decided to take a break and eat something thing since be both skipped lunch. He went off to eat somewhere in town but I stayed here because I didn’t want you to come here and find out that I wasn’t here.”

“Oh well you didn’t have to wait for me, you must be starving now. Here let me take you too lunch, it will help with my guilt.” Will pulled Sonny through the door and down to Brady pub. They get inside and look around for a table. “Since I work here and also my great grandma owns it I get awesome deals. My great grandma is so amazing, I love her to pieces.”

“Yeah Caroline is a very great woman.” Sonny replied while sitting down in a booth.

Will looked at Sonny with shock how did Sonny know his great grandma’s name, “Wait how do you know her name. I don’t think that I ever mentioned her before. ” Will looked up at the ceiling thinking about all the conversations with Sonny, “Nope I didn’t ever talked to you about her.”

Sonny looked a little uncomfortable, like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, “Will my parents also live in this town and I was talking to them about you and where to find you that is when they mentioned her to me.”

Will still wasn’t that convinced but Sonny looked very serious. He guessed that it was possible that Sonny’s parents might know her name, “Sorry that I accused you like that. I really am trying to not let what you did get to me anymore.”

“I am still truly sorry about that. I shouldn’t have done that to you. I was a coward and it makes me wonder where my sanity was that day.”

Will reached across the table and grabbed Sonny’s hand, “Hey you already apologized like 5 times already. I have forgiven you so you should just forget what you did and let’s move forward.”

Sonny’s squeezed Will’s hand, “I will try to do that.”

They sat and talked for some time, Will was really enjoying his time with Sonny but it was interrupted by Sonny’s phone going off.

Sonny put the phone to his ear, “Hello.” A look of shock came across his face, “Oh my gosh I am so sorry. I will be there shortly.” Sonny hung up the phone, “That was the contractor he has be waiting there for an hour now. I completely forgot about him. I am really sorry to cut this short but I have to go.” Sonny gets up and Will followed.

They paid for their food and walk out, Will didn’t want this to end but he was going in the opposite direction. Will looked at Sonny and pointed over his shoulder, “I have to go that way. I need to head back home and start getting ready for class on Monday.”

Sonny nods; he reaches over and puts his hand on Will’s shoulder. He rubs his thumb up and down giving Will the hint that Sonny still wanted more but not saying anything out loud, “Well I will be seeing you soon. Call or text me whenever you want.” Sonny gave Will a heated stare which fried Will’s brain, he couldn’t function and then Sonny left, chuckling as he walked away.

It took Will a few minutes to put his thoughts back together enough to start walking home, he started heading the way Sonny went but then realized his mistake and went in the right direction. Will thought, “Dang Sonny and his irresistible stare.”

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was 5 days later when Will and Sonny were able to hang out again. They both were so busy with their daily lives, Sonny was busy with his coffee house and Will was starting classes. Tonight Sonny invited Will over because he was trying to decide what different coffee he was going to use. Sonny had all the different flavors and brands set up when he heard the bell ring.

He opened the door to Will, “I thought you were going to be here earlier?”

Will stepped in and chuckled, “I was but then my class ran later than it should. I tried to get here as soon as I possibly could.” Will put his backpack down and addressed Sonny, “So you weren’t clear on what you wanted to do tonight. You were a little vague about what you had planned tonight.”

Sonny made his way to the kitchen with Will right behind him, he picked up a coffee cup and handed it to Will, “Here try this. I am trying to decide what coffee to use for my new coffee house and you will be my guinea pig tonight.” Sonny smiled at Will and indicated that he should take the cup.

Will grabbed the cup and took a careful sip so that he won’t burn his tongue. He took a few more sips to get the taste down, he nodded to Sonny, “This one has a unique underlying taste; it’s extremely good.”

“I am glad that you approve.” Sonny said handing Will another glass. They did this for awhile tasting and re-tasting all the different types of coffee. By the time they were done Sonny could tell that Will was getting antsy because of all the caffeine. It was funny watching how Will couldn’t sit in one place for too long.

Will kept getting up from the couch to start pacing then he would get tired of that and sit back down. “So Will how long have you been afraid of heights?”

Will looked at Sonny, confused, “Huh?”

“Back in Paris you mentioned in the elevator that you were afraid of heights.”

Recognition came over Will’s face, “Oh well I wasn’t always afraid of heights. The night that it happened I was on a Ferris wheel with some friend. T decided that he wanted to be a jerk and make the seat swing back and forth while we remained still at the top of the Ferris wheel. He didn’t know that the seat that we were on was extremely weak and with the extra movements it caused the seat to become loose. Our seat was barely hanging on and I was screaming so loud that I lost my voice for almost a whole week. We made it to safety 1 hour later but those memories from that night has haunted me ever since.” Will looked embarrassed, “Do you think I am a coward, now that you know I screamed like a little girl?”

Even though Sonny could see Will right in front of him and that he is safe he couldn’t help his heart squeeze at the thought of Will in danger. Sonny got up and had to give Will a hug, he needed to feel for himself that Will was okay. “Oh baby, that must have been so scary for you. Of course something like that would scare you and no matter if you had the strongest and bravest man alive he also would be screaming also. You should not be ashamed for the fear of the possibility of falling to your death.” Sonny hugged Will harder. He could feel the tension slowly leave his body, he was glad he could bring comfort to Will.

After some time Sonny tried to pull away, he didn’t want Will to think that he was trying to move things faster than they should. But Will did not do that because he clung to Sonny, “Please don’t leave me.”

“I don’t plan on leaving you I just didn’t want you to think that I was trying to take advantage of the situation.”

“I didn’t think you were; I just want to sit with you for awhile.”

Sonny smiled and sat down, Will followed and then snuggled into his side, “I can turn on a movie and we can sit here for awhile and watch something together.”

Will nodded his head, “That would be good but I want to warn you, I can feel that I am crashing from that caffeine high that I was just on.” A yawn followed in confirmation of what he said.

“Baby you can fall asleep on me all you want. I am never going to leave you.” Sonny held his breath waiting for a response. He didn’t mean to say what was on his heart; he didn’t mean to call him baby but it just slipped out. He hoped that he didn’t just scare Will away.

“I am going to hold you on that promise,” Will yawned and settled in while Sonny turned on the TV and DVD player. He didn’t feel like getting up to change the disc so they watched the movie that Sonny was watching last night.

 A few hours’ later credits were rolling on the screen. Sonny had to shake Will awake because it was getting late and Sonny had to be at the coffee house early. “Will wake up you need to go home and get some sleep.”

Will woke up and smiled happily at Sonny, “You stayed like you promised.” Will stared at Sonny with such intensity. Sonny subconsciously moved toward Will, all thought was gone from his mind. What brought him back to his senses was when Will closed his eyes waiting for the kiss. Sonny pulled back and got off the couch really fast, trying to put some distance between them.

Will had a hurt and confused look on his face and Sonny had to explain, “I am sorry about that I didn’t mean to step over the line like that. I promised that we would remain friends until you were ready and I keep my promises. I won’t make a move like that again unless you make the first move.”

Understanding returned to Will’s face and he nodded his head, “I understand, I wasn’t thinking myself I was half asleep and a little crazy from having a caffeine hangover.”

Sonny laughed, “A caffeine hangover? I have never heard of such a thing.”

“Well I started calling it that because I act extremely weird after having so much caffeine in my system.”

Sonny remembered that earlier Will couldn’t stop moving, “Yeah I see what you mean.”

“Well I have to go now and try to get some sleep, I have classes tomorrow.” Will walked to the door with Sonny right behind him. He turns to face Sonny, “When will be the next time I can see you?”

 Sonny thought about this for awhile, “Well I am really busy for the next week but after that I was going to watch Michael again. Did you want to come over?”

“That will be really good, that way I can figure out if you would be a match for my daughter. She is a really picky girl.”

Sonny opened the door for Will, “I will win her heart, I promise.” Will stepped outside the door and Sonny reached over and put his arm on Will’s shoulder like last time but then slid it down to his upper arm and squeezed then rubbed his thumb across the muscle. “You have a good night Will. I can’t wait to see you.”

Will smiled at Sonny and placed his hand over Sonny’s hand, “I can’t wait to see you either.” Will turned then left to go home. Sonny closed the door and got ready for bed. That night he was going to fantasize about what would have happened if he didn’t pull away before kissing Will.

WWWWWWWWW

Will looked down at the piece of paper with the address written on it. He made sure that he was at the right place before he rang the door bell. A minute later the door opened to reveal Sonny he was wear a purple shirt that just made him look like sex on legs. Will came back to conscious thought and hoped that Sonny didn’t see him gawking like that. One look at Sonny’s face showed that he knows just how much he has an effect on Will.

Clearing his voice Will said, “So are you going to let me in or not?”

Sonny stepped aside to let Will in the house. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. Suddenly Will heard a baby crying and was about ready to go to the crying baby but then stopped when he realized that it wasn’t his daughter. Sonny indicated that Will should follow him and then turned to leave not waiting to see if Will followed him and he couldn’t help noticing Sonny’s backside. It made him regret not going with his instincts last night and kiss Sonny like he wanted too but a part of him couldn’t help but be a little rejected by Sonny pulling away. Even though Sonny said he was promising to let him make a move it was hard because Will didn’t want to be rejected again.

Sonny stopped in the kitchen and Will could tell that he was in the process of finishing a bottle of formula for Michael. You could still hear Michael crying but you couldn’t comfort a hungry baby until you start feeding him so Will sat on a stool and watched Sonny work, “So when do I get to meet the little guy?”

“Soon it’s about his feeding time and I am guess by the crying that he is awake and hungry,” Sonny finished the bottle and reached over to hand the bottle to Will, “Did you want to feed him?”

“No I am here to watch and see how you are around a baby. Just look at this as a test.” Will said while smiling.

Sonny laughed and started out of the kitchen with Will right behind him. He followed Sonny up the stairs and down the hall to a door with Michael’s name on it. Sonny opened the door and went right over to the crib. He picked up Michael and headed back down the stairs so that he could use the armrest of the couch to hold Michael. Sonny got comfortable and started feeding him. Will sat down in the chair across from Sonny and watched them.

It looked like Michael had the same dark brown hair that Sonny has and by looking at the pictures of Sonny’s brother he could tell that the brown hair runs in the family. The way Sonny was with Michael was a special bond between uncle and nephew. It gave Will hope that one day Sonny could be a part of Ari’s life and that the three of them could live together happily.

Soon Michael was getting sleepy because of a full tummy and he eventually stopped sucking on the bottle. Sonny pulled out the bottle and set it to the side; he took the spit up cloth and wiped the formula on his face. As much as Sonny talked about how he was scared to take care of a baby he was doing a great job. Sonny was definitely a natural at this.

Sonny looked up at Will and saw him staring, “What are you looking at?”

“You and how well you are with Michael. I hope that you can one day you can be a part of Ari’s life. I will say that you have your work cut out for you because Ari is a very hard girl to please.” Will said while chuckling.

Sonny blushed and rubbed Michael’s face, “Well I try to be good at this. I didn’t even meet him until after I moved back here. I felt guilty for not being here sooner so I could get to know him and I promise that I didn’t do this just to impress you. I would have done this even if I had never met you.”

“You don’t have to explain your intentions. I know the pull that a baby can have on you, you think that you are the boss but they are the ones that have you wrapped around their little fingers.” Will got up and moved to sit at the other end of the couch.

Sonny laughed and nodded his head, “Yeah I am just starting to see that.”

They remained silent for awhile just looking at Michael. It was all good until Michael woke up and started crying again. They knew he wasn’t hungry so they checked to see if he needed a diaper change but he didn’t need one. Sonny was rocking him trying to get him to stop crying but nothing was working. Finally Sonny have Will a pleading look, silently asking him to help.

Will got up and took Michael from Sonny’s arms, he walked around and did the rocking move, bouncing move, he even tried the swaying move. It wouldn’t work but at times he would stop crying but then seconds later he would cry again. He kept doing this walking back and forth but it wasn’t until awhile later that he realized that the reason why Michael would stop crying was because he kept walking under the moving ceiling fan.

Will stopped and stayed under the ceiling fan for awhile and Michael stopped crying. He chuckled, “Hey Sonny, bring over a blanket.” Sonny brought the blanket over, “Lay it on the floor by my feet.”

Sonny bent down and folded the blanket, “Why did you want me to do this?”

Once the blanket was folded Will set Michael on the blanket and sat to the side so he was out of Michael's sight, “He likes the ceiling fan, it seems to calm him.”

Sonny looked at the ceiling fan and then looked down at Michael. He must have just realized what Michael was looking at. Sonny laughed and looked at Will, “I never would have figured that out.”

“I think that once you have a kid all this natural logic comes and you start to know things that you didn’t know before.”

Michael was definitely really entertained by the fan. Every time Michael laughed it would make Will and Sonny laugh. He never really understood why everyone laughed whenever a baby laughed.

A few hours later Will looked down at his watch and saw that it was getting late. Michael was now fast asleep and slightly snoring. “So it’s getting late and I have to be up early to pick up Ari tomorrow. Did you want to hang out tomorrow so that you can finally meet Ari?”

Sonny looked at Will in shock, “You are ready to let me meet her?”

“Yeah after watching you with Michael tonight I can’t get the image of you holding her out of my mind. I would like to see it in real life and not in my imagination.”

Sonny smiled a huge smile, “I am so glad to hear that,” then the smile faded from his face, “But I can’t because I have to do some work on the coffee house. They can’t seem to work well without me there plus I want to make sure that things are running smoothly.”

“Its fine we will find another day to do this.” Will stood up and walked to the door; he waited until Sonny put Michael back into his room. Sonny met him at the door and Will couldn’t help but hope that Sonny didn’t keep his promises. He so desperately wanted to forget about being friends but his old insecurities came back and rooted him in place.

Sonny sighed, “So I will text you the next time I am available to hang out.”

“That sounds great. Well I will go now.”

Will turned and tried to open the door but Sonny’s voice stopped him, “Will wait.”

He turned back around and faced Sonny, “Yeah?”

Sonny reached over and placed his hand on Will’s forearm then slid it down to his hand. Sonny gave it a squeeze and brought it up, he placed a soft kiss on Will’s knuckles, “I can’t wait to see you again.”

Will’s breath was stolen from him and he barely got the words of agreement out before he finally got the door opened and bolted. He was hurrying down the sidewalk trying to calm his heart. It was practically beating out of his chest. The sweet tenderness in Sonny’s eyes as he kissed his hand made him weak in the knees. He didn’t understand why Sonny was doing all of this, Sonny didn’t care for him. Unless he does, Will thought hopefully but then he dropped that thought from his mind. Will knew this was all his imagination.

SSSSSSSSSS

Sonny walked through the bar looking around to see if he can find the familiar blonde guy who stole his heart. He and Will have only sent text messages to each other for the past few days and they agreed to meet at the gay bar in town. This place is nothing like the night club in Paris but it would have to do for now. He was being friends with Will but touching him intimately trying to subtly get Will to reconsider being friends. He was getting more and more impatient with each day. If this was a way to remind Will of the good times then maybe he would be more swayed to take the first step because he does keep his promises.

Suddenly he felt someone bump into him and almost knocked him over. He turned around to yell at the guy for being rude but then he realized who it was. Will smiled that little wicked look he gets when he was being mischievous. Will talked before Sonny could say anything, “Oops I am sorry, I thought you were someone else.”

 Sonny played along, “Oh, who were you looking for anyway?”

“Well he is the same height that I am, brown hair, dreams of being a barista. Does that ring any bells for you?” Will smiles feigning innocence.

Sonny laughs, “No I don’t recall seeing anyone like that but maybe you can find someone for me. He is blonde with blue eyes and he tries to be funny when he knows that he is not very funny.”

Will’s face changed from one of laughter to giving Sonny an evil stare, “You are so mean to me Sonny. All this time I thought I made you laugh, I guess there is no hope for us.” Will shrugged and turned to leave.

Sonny laughed even harder and pulled Will into a hug, “You not only make me laugh on the outside you also make me laugh in my heart.” Sonny thought Will would have pulled away by now especially after what happened a few days ago but Will still clung to him. Sonny wasn’t complaining about having Will so close, it was always nice to hold Will.

They finally separated and went to the bar to order drinks. They both had responsibilities tomorrow so they both bought pop because they didn’t want to get drunk. Sonny looked at Will, “So how was your day with Ari the other day?”

“It’s always nice to have her around. She is like this amazing sun light that makes me feel happy and that I am important.” Will had this special look on his face that always appears whenever he talks about Ari.

Sonny had a small thread of jealousy course through him that he quickly pushed it aside. It is weird that not that long ago he was so afraid to be responsible for a baby but now he suddenly craves having one of his own. Or maybe one day he and Will could have a kid that was just theirs who could be a brother or a sister to Ari.

Will must have noticed Sonny’s silence because he put his hand on his shoulder, “Is something wrong?”

Sonny pulled out of his thoughts and shook his head, “No, there is no problem. So how are you like your classes so far?”

“They are okay. I hate having to trouble over liberal arts courses because they are boring. All the other classes that are for my major are so much better. They might be harder to do but at least I am learning something I love doing.”

“Well it’s good that you are enjoying some of your classes.” Sonny looked across the bar and saw some pool tables, “Hey would you like to play pool with me?”

Will nodded his head, “I would love to play but I want to warn you I am really bad at playing.”

“It’s okay I will teach you.”

3 games later Will puts the 8 ball in a corner pocket, “I win again.” Will looks at Sonny, “How many times did I win?”

“3, you won all three games. You are such a liar, pretending that you don’t know how to play but then comes over here and starts kicking my butt.” Sonny shakes his head.

Will laughs, “It’s not my fault if you decided to play the 2nd and 3rd game, you could have just stopped at the first game. If I knew that you were going be this bad at the game I wouldn’t have agreed to play pool and embarrass you like that.”

“Ha ha ha, you are just so funny.” Even though Sonny looked upset he was just giving Will crap, paying him back for saying he sucked at pool.

Will laughed even more, “I am hilarious and you know it.” He went over to Sonny and put his hand on his shoulder, “You know if you want me to teach you how to play pool better all you have to do is ask me.”

Sonny took the opportunity of Will being so close; he wrapped his arm around Will’s neck and wrestled Will down until he was bent over with his head at Sonny’s chest. Will struggled to get free but Sonny kept a strong hold, “How about I ask you how you are going to get out of me kicking your butt just because I feel like it.”

Will struggled to get out of Sonny’s hold, when he finally did he tried to do the same thing to Sonny but he was ready for that. Sonny had a hold of both of Will’s arms and their faces were so close that he could see a change in Will’s eyes. Suddenly Will lunged forward and placed a kiss on Sonny’s lips but a second later Will stepped back and put distance between them.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to do that. I was just so worked up with wrestling with you that it just came out.” Will looked around him probably to find a way to escape.

When it looked like Will was going to take off Sonny’s stepped forward, “Wait Will, I was wondering if I could walk you to your car?”

Will nodded and Sonny followed him out of the bar. They get to Will’s car and he gets inside. He rolls down the window, “I really am sorry for attacking you like that. It wasn’t my intention to play with your mind like that.”

Sonny reached forward and placed his hand on Will’s cheek, “Don’t worry about it. I can handle whatever I have to handle until you are ready to come back to me.” Sonny stroked Will’s cheek and pulled his hand away. Will started his car and drove off; Sonny couldn’t help but smile at the development that just happened. He believed that in just a short amount of time he and Will are going to be together again.

WWWWWWWW

Will was sitting in the park just enjoying the beautiful day, he was suppose to be in class now but it was cancelled and Will took the opportunity to just sit outside and enjoy the weather. He was picked off pieces of the banana bread he bought at the bakery on his way over and ate it. He loved to get the one without nuts in it; having to chew on something crunchy while he was trying to enjoy the soft, moist texture of the bread was not pleasant to him.

The sun was shining which provided heat but the cool breeze helped keep him from overheating. Will gazed out over the park and realized that there wasn’t much going on because kids were in school. The only other people were couples or people taking a run through the park so they could keep their figures. So with not so much activity going on Will’s mind began to wander on thoughts of Sonny. He had to travel to Brazil because he heard rumors that there was this new kind of coffee grounds this company was making that was supposedly the best tasting coffee there is. He also thought about how good Sonny looked that night in the bar and that amazing kiss, even though it was short. Will forgot how much those kisses set him on fire. He missed Sonny so bad, it’s been less than 2 weeks since the last time he saw Sonny. As much as he missed Sonny he couldn’t help but feel disappointed by the fact that Sonny hasn’t made a move toward him. Was Sonny not interested in him anymore?

Will was startled out of his thoughts when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned and looked up, he had to squint because the sun was shining too much but he soon recognized that it was Sonny. Will stood up and gave him a hug, “Oh my gosh Sonny, when did you get back?”

“Just got back a few hours ago, I had to unpack and I wanted to surprise you. I was heading to your class to wait for you but then I saw you sitting here and was happy that I didn’t have to wait any longer to see you.” Sonny pulled away from the hug and sat down.

Will followed him down onto the bench. He offered Sonny a piece of his banana bread and he took the piece saying thanks. Will looked at Sonny while he looked out over the park; Will was mesmerized by Sonny’s beauty. The sun made all of the different colors in his hair stand out. He noticed that Sonny had definitely picked up a tan while he was down in Brazil.

“So how was Brazil? Did it make you miss traveling all over the world?”Will was curious because he remembered how much Sonny said that he loved discovering new places.

Sonny looked Will in the eyes, “Brazil is a beautiful country but the whole time I was so anxious to get home and see you.”

Will held Sonny’s gaze for a little while but then looked away because he couldn’t keep looking at his eyes. He couldn’t help but see love in Sonny’s eyes but if Sonny really did love him then wouldn’t he try to be with him. All these thought flowed through his head but they all stopped when Sonny grabbed Will’s chin and turned his head to look at him. Will looked into Sonny’s eyes again and he swore he could see Sonny pleading to him.

Sonny put his hand on the side of Will’s neck and brushed his thumb across the bottom of his lip. Will exhaled and huge breath and when the breath was released he realized that he was wrong. Sonny did care for him and that his insecurities clouded his memories. He suddenly remembered that Sonny promised he wouldn’t make the first move but he would wait until Will made the first move.

Will grabbed the back of Sonny’s neck and pulled him into the kiss. At first Sonny didn’t really respond probably to make sure this is what Will wanted. Will pulled back a little bit but kept Sonny’s mouth only a breath away, “Sonny please kiss me back.”

Sonny sighed and started kissing Will deeply. Sonny touched his tongue to Will’s lips seeking entrance and Will opened right up for Sonny. His heart was beating so hard and he felt heat rise in his body that is when he realized that he was ready. He was ready to give himself to the man he loves. Will pulled away from the kiss, “Can we go back to my place? I want to spend some alone time with you.” Will made sure that Sonny understood his meaning.

“Are you sure? I want to make sure that this is exactly what you want.”

Will put his hand on Sonny’s cheek, “I am more sure about this then I have ever been about anything else in my life.” Sonny took a minute to make sure that Will was certain then he nodded his head, they got up and walked to Will’s apartment.

***To be continued***


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Sonny make love then Will talks about his scar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it's Will's pov then it starts off with this WWWWWWWW and when it's Sonny's pov it starts off with this SSSSSSSSSS.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Will unlocked the door but then turned around and started kissing Sonny again. Sonny couldn’t wait any longer to get inside so he could be with Will. He pushed Will up against the door and rubbed his hand along the door trying to find the knob. Will’s assault on his mouth was making it hard for Sonny to focus. He finally found the door knob and turned to open the door, they stumbled inside but Sonny stabilized them. He used his foot to shut the door behind them. Sonny spun both of them around and pressed Will up against the other side of the door.

After awhile Sonny found it hard to breathe, part of it was because he had been waiting so long for this to happen but also because Will had a death grip on the back of his shirt and was subconsciously pulling it down, causing it to pull tight against his neck. Sonny pulled away, “Will you need to stop pulling on my shirt it’s starting to choke me.”

Will looked at Sonny’s neck and his mouth dropped open in shock. Sonny could feel that he released the shirt and then moved his hand from Sonny’s back to his abdomen. Will tugged the shirt down so that it wasn’t around his neck anymore, “I am so sorry for that. I didn’t realize what I was doing.”

“Its fine, you didn’t cause any permanent damage.” Sonny chuckled then pulled Will back into a kiss. Need thundered though Sonny’s body, but there were too many clothes on Will and they also weren’t in Will’s bedroom. “Where is your room? I want to do this right; I don’t want to do it you up against the door like this.”

Will nodded and Sonny stepped back to allow Will to lead him to the bedroom. He grabbed Sonny’s hand and pulled him along until they made it to the bedroom. Sonny pulled Will to him again and started kissing him again, caressing every part of Will’s mouth. This kiss was slow and tender showing Will just how much this means to him. Sonny grabbed the bottom of Will’s shirt and slowly lifted it over his head. He let the shirt drop to the floor and soon his own shirt fell right beside it. Sonny grabbed Will’s waist and pulled him flush against his chest. The feel of skin on skin sent Sonny in a frenzy, he kissed Will more rough and more deeply than ever before.

When Sonny went to unbutton Will’s pants he pulled away. The first thought that came to Sonny’s mind was that he somehow pushed Will into this again and that he ruined this all over again. The memory from that night in Paris came flooding back to his mind. Sonny’s gut clenched with worry, “Will what is wrong? Did I push you into this again?”

Will shook his head, “No Sonny you didn’t push me into doing this. I also want this to happen but I wanted to let you know that this is my first time with another man. I was with Gabi as you already know but I have never been with another guy.”

“So I am going to be the one to pop your gay cherry,” as those words left his mouth he realized what he just said. He could tell that Will was trying to hold back his laughter and Sonny could see that it was a losing battle. Suddenly Will barked out a laugh and doubled over. Sonny chuckled and pushed Will which made him fall on the bed.

Will could only talk between laughs, “I can’t… believe… you just…said that.” Finally Will’s laughing slowly died down and he turned an intense look at Sonny that almost had him to the floor because his legs turning to jelly. Will slid up his bed and rested his head against the pillows and curled his finger at Sonny indicating he should come closer.

Sonny smiled and crawled up the bed sliding up on top of Will and lowered his body on top of him. They kissed some more rubbing their hands all over each other bodies. Sonny moved to the side a little and dragged his hand down his chest and abdomen until he reached Will’s pants. He pulled away and silently asked Will’s permission to unbutton it. Will nodded and Sonny unbuttoned the pants and lowered the zipper. He wanted to take this slow but he has been fantasizing about this for some time and he couldn’t wait anymore. Sonny slid his hand inside Will’s underwear and grabbed his cock and started stroking. Will gasped and grabbed the back of Sonny’s head and brought it down for a kiss. He rocked his hips into Sonny’s hand wanting more than just slow lazy strokes.

Sonny pulled his hand away and Will groaned at the loss of the sensation, “Don’t worry baby, I will be right back.” Sonny made quick work of getting rid of the rest of their clothes. He then settled between Will’s legs and started stroking him again, “I am going to take care of you and make sure that this is going to be the best experience of your life.”

Will nodded his head, “I am glad to hear that because I am a little nervous.”

“Don’t worry I will take the lead. Do you have lube and condoms?” Will nodded and pointed to the end table by his bed. Sonny reached over, opened the drawer and grabbed a condom and the bottle. He opened it and put some on his fingers, when his fingers were well lubricated he reached down and found Will’s entrance. He pushed his finger inside, Will stiffened for a little bit but soon relaxed. Sonny pumped his finger for awhile letting Will get use to the feeling, then he added another finger. He hissed at the stretching but Sonny grabbed Will’s cock and started stroking it and kept pumping his fingers trying to get him use to the feeling.

When Sonny had three fingers in he noticed the Will was starting to push himself down on his fingers. Sonny pulled out his fingers and Will made a noise of protest but stopped when he saw Sonny roll the condom on. He then grabbed the bottle and coated his own length until it was slick. He rolled them over until Will was on top, “I want you to set your own pace.”

The fire in Will’s eyes made his heart beat faster. Sonny lifted Will up a little bit and then place himself at Will’s entrance. Will started pushing down but would stop often trying to adjust to his size. Sonny was fighting so hard not to thrust up, he was sure that Will was going to have bruises on his legs from how hard Sonny was squeezing them. Finally Will was fully seated and Will let out a sigh. He sat like that for awhile and Sonny was going to go crazy soon, “Baby you are going to have to start moving soon I don’t know how much longer I can control myself.”

“Okay.” Will lifted up slowly but then pushed back down really fast, that made Sonny black out for a little while from the pleasure coursing through his body. When Sonny could see again the vision before was a beautiful thing to behold. The look of pure pleasure on Will’s face as he pleasured himself almost made Sonny release, he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. He grabbed Will’s cock again and started stroking it. Will’s moans came louder and faster, Sonny could tell that Will was going to finish soon. It took a few more strokes and Will let out a loud moan and released all over Sonny’s chest and hand. Seeing that made Sonny close to his own release, the pleasure coursed through Sonny making him shoot into the condom.

Will collapsed on top of Sonny, he was breathing heavily and he turned his head to kiss his chest, “That was more then I have ever imagined.”

Sonny chuckled, “You must have been thinking naughty thoughts about me.”

Will looked up at Sonny, “I have been thinking about you since that night in Paris. Even for this last 2 month I still thought about you.”

Sonny pulled out of Will, he tied the end of the condom and tossed it in the trash that was by the end table.  Will settled himself so that he was cuddled into Sonny’s side. Will laid his head on Sonny’s chest and rested his arm across Sonny’s abdomen. He kissed Will’s head, “That was the best experience I have ever had.”

Will hit him, “Don’t lie to me just to make me feel better.”

Sonny chuckled, “I am not lying. I meant it when I said that. You are the one that made it the best experience ever.”

“I am sure that you have been with more experienced men then me.”

Sonny wasn’t going to lie, “Yes I have been with more experienced men but I didn’t have a connection with them like I do with you. That’s what makes tonight so much better than all the other times before.”

Will moved up a bit and rested his head on the pillow Sonny was using. They turned toward each other but stayed entangled with each other. Will put his hand on Sonny’s cheek, “I am so glad that my first time was with you, with someone that I love who loves me back.”

Sonny placed his hand over Will’s hand, “It’s so nice to hear that you love me. I wasn’t so sure for awhile there.” Sonny looked into Will’s eyes, “Come here.” They both moved toward each other and brought their mouths together. This kiss was slow and held promises of more sweet and amazing moments together.

Will pulled away and settled into Sonny’s side again. He pulled Will in tightly and closed his eyes. He was extremely exhausted because his day ended up being more busy then he thought I was going to be. He gets off the plane, unpacked his bag, went in search of Will, then following the man to his apartment so they could finally make love to each other. Sonny smiled at the memory of what happened not too long ago but soon exhaustion pulled him into a deep sleep.

WWWWWWW

Will slowly woke to the feeling of fingers rubbing up and down his abs. He chuckled softly, “You are tickling me.”

He opened his eyes and saw Sonny jerk his hand away, “I am sorry I didn’t mean to wake you. You are just so beautiful and I couldn’t keep my hands off you any longer.”

Will smiled, “It’s fine, it was a good way to wake up.” He pulled Sonny in for a kiss and slid his tongue into his mouth. He was finding that he was getting more and more courage to do things. He remembered not that long ago that he was too shy to do anything but after last night he found he had more courage.

Sonny slid his hand from Will’s shoulder down his back and pulled Will closer. His hand roamed over Will’s side and over his abdomen. When his fingers ran over the scar it made Sonny pull away and look down at it. “I know that I have already asked you about this scar and at the time we didn’t know each other that well. But now I feel like I know you really well and I want to know what happened. That is, if you are comfortable with telling me.”

Will saw the love the Sonny has for him and a part of him wanted to hold onto the horrible memory and not taint Sonny with it. He opened his mouth to tell Sonny that he wasn’t ready but then stopped short. He knows that he loves Sonny and what better way to make sure that Sonny’s love for him was pure and true. “Well remember at the pub when I was talking to you about how I got Gabi pregnant and how her husband Nick was pressuring me to sign away my rights to my baby?”

Sonny nodded his head, “Yeah you said that he wanted you out of your baby’s life because you were gay and then Gabi got upset and almost had the baby early. When you told me that story it seemed like you cut off the story before you were finished.”

“I did cut it off early because at the time I didn’t want to tell you all that happened afterward. Nick left the subject alone, Gabi was 8 months into her pregnancy and I thought it was over but one night I was arrested again for killing some man. I had never even met this man that I supposedly murdered and the bad part was that I didn’t have a substantial alibi. I was at home alone with no witnesses to prove I wasn’t there. After a few hours in the interrogating room I suddenly remembered the notice my landlord taped on my door that mentioned she had set up security cameras at each entrance. So when they reviewed the tapes they saw me come into the apartment build and didn’t see me leave until the next day.

“I was released soon after that and went home. A few minutes later while I was eating dinner Nick comes to the door and he is furious.” Will started breathing heavily he could feel the memory suck him in and it was like he was reliving the event,

_Nick rushes past Will and walks into his apartment, “How can you get off so easily for murder?”_

_Will shut the door, “The reason is because I didn’t kill the man plus they reviewed the security tapes from my apartment building and saw that I was here during the murder.”_

_Nick starts pacing back and forth running his fingers through his hair practically pulling it out. Nick was mumbling to his self, it was hard to pick up on what he was saying but something did pop out at Will, “I didn’t even think about that.”_

_Now Will was confused, “What do you mean you didn’t think about that?”_

_Nick stopped in his tracks by the table, he turned toward Will and the look in his eyes made Will take a step back, “I was hoping not to do this to you Will but you left me with no choice.” It all happened so fast, Nick grabbed the knife that Will was using earlier for dinner and lunged at him. Will tried to back away before Nick reached him but it was too late. The knife sliced through his skin and muscle. Will fell to the floor on his back, Nick following him down and held him to the floor by his neck. Nick moved the knife a little more to the side causing more damage, Will screamed and tried to remove Nick’s hand from his neck but the pain was too much, “You should have just faced your charges and gone to prison like I had planned.”_

_“You set me up?”_

_“Yes I did Will. I killed that guy and placed evidence so that you would be blamed for murder. I did this so that when the time came I could claim you as an unfit father and could have adopted Arianna Grace.”_

_When his daughters name came out of Nick’s mouth brought the fight back in Will. He sure as hell not let this crazy guy raise his daughter. He swung and punched the side of Nick’s face making him dislodge the knife and fall to the side. Will grunted in pain as he pulled the knife out and then crawled over to the door and grabbed his steel toed boots as a weapon. Will pulled out his phone and started to dial 911 but Nick was starting getting up. When he got close enough to Will he swung the boot as hard as he could and connected with the side of Nick’s head drawing blood and making him fall unconscious to the floor._

_Will called 911 and did what the operator told him to do until the police and ambulance came and took care of everything._

Will suddenly came back to himself but his body was violently shaking from coming back from that flashback. He hadn’t had an episode like this one in a long time. When Will felt a hand land upon him he freaked out and tried to hit whoever touched him. He connected with something and heard someone cry out. The voice sounded familiar and it made sis vision fully came back to him. He looked around his surroundings and remembered where he was and that he was telling Sonny this story. He looked over and saw Sonny rub the side of his face, “I am so sorry Sonny. I didn’t mean to hit you like that.”

“It’s okay Will. I didn’t mean to force you to tell me that story; I didn’t know it was going to cost you this reaction.” Sonny pulled Will into his arms and started soothing the shakes away.

“I wanted to tell you because I want this relationship to be based on honesty and trust. That wouldn’t have happened if I didn’t tell you.” Will yawned from exhaustion. Those flashbacks always took a toll out of him.

“Will go to sleep for a little while, I will watch over you.” Will yawned one more time and then fell asleep in Sonny’s arms.

SSSSSSSSSSS

Sonny couldn’t get the look of Will’s face, as he was telling the story, out of his mind. It looked like he was reliving the whole thing; his eyes were glazed over staring up at the ceiling. Then when he come out of that vision and freaked out at Sonny’s touch made his heart clench. Sonny laid a kiss on top of Will’s head and rubbed his fingers through his hair. Will sighed contentedly and snuggled more into his side. “Sweet dreams baby, I promise to protect you from the nightmares.”

***To be continued***


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More talking about the scar and evil Nick then some Will and Sonny time with Ari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it's Will's pov then it starts off with this WWWWWWWW and when it's Sonny's pov it starts off with this SSSSSSSSSS. Also if it's in Gabi's pov it starts off with GGGGGGGGGGG
> 
> so you would watch this video of a baby laughing to get an idea of how Ari's laugh sounds like http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RP4abiHdQpc

SSSSSSSSSSSS

A few hours later Sonny gets up from Will’s bed puts on his boxers and goes to the bathroom. He hated leaving Will after seeing his reaction from telling that story but he couldn’t deny his bladder anymore. After he flushes the toilet and starts washing his hands the memories of the haunted look on Will’s face makes his blood boil. He so desperately wants to find this Nick guy and beat the crap out of him for hurting his Will. The anger and tension he is feeling towards Nick is making him shake violently. One minute he is looking at the water running over his hands the next minute he is seeing his hand punch the wall next to him. It takes a minute for the pain to register to Sonny but when it does he realizes that the pain in his chest is worse than the pain in his hand.

A knock on the door brings him back to reality, he pulls away his fist and sees that luckily he didn’t leave a mark or dent on the wall. Sonny opens the door and sees Will standing there looking sleepy, “When I woke up I couldn’t find you and I thought that I scared you away with that story.”

Feeling guilty Sonny pulls Will into a hug, “Oh baby, I am sorry I didn’t want to leave you in the bed by yourself but I had to go to the bathroom.”

Will snuggled into him and Sonny could feel him bury his nose into the crook of his neck and shoulder, he takes in a big breath through his nose, “I love the way you smell Sonny, like the ocean breeze mixed with spices. That smell makes me feel safe and warm.”

The pain inside his chest subsides dramatically; it’s comforting to know that Will feels safe with him, “I want you to know that you can trust that I am always going to be there for you. A part of me wishes that I could have been there to protect you against Nick.”

There was a slight stiffness in Will’s body and Sonny was about ready apologize for bringing it up but Will pulled away and looked him in the eyes, “Sonny I appreciate the thought but if you would have been there you could have also been hurt really bad or you could have died and I don’t think I could have handled that.”

“I know your right I just wish I could have prevented you from such a horrible memory.” Suddenly Sonny was extremely tired from all the emotions; he rubbed his face trying to rub away the sleepiness.

Sonny heard Will hiss and then grabbed his hand, “What the hell happened to your hand?”

He looked down at his hand and saw that it was red and bleeding a little bit, he completely forgot about punching that wall, “Don’t worry Will it’s nothing you need to worry about.”

“Well I am already worried so please just tell me what happened.”

Sonny sighed, “Well as I was washing my hands and I got really angry at what Nick did to you that I punched the wall. I don’t even remember having a thought about doing it. It just sort of happened.”

Will’s eyebrows knitted together, “Did you leave a mark on the wall because I don’t want to have to talk to the landlord about it.”

“No there wasn’t a dent or even a scratch.”

Will grabbed Sonny’s uninjured hand and started pulling him out of the bathroom. He pulled Sonny into the kitchen and opened the freezer to pull out a bag of frozen corn. Will washed the scrape on Sonny’s knuckle and then placed the bag over it, “Here this should help with the swelling.”

“Will you don’t have to do this; I should be the one to take care of you.”

Will placed his hand on Sonny’s cheek, “We take care of each other. Okay?” The look in Will’s eyes was of sincerity; Sonny nodded and pulled Will in for a kiss, just a peck on the lips to say thanks for the concern. Sonny got only a few inches away from Will before he pulled Sonny right back for another kiss. He opened right up when he felt Will’s tongue at his top lip seeking entrance. Sonny reached around and grabbed Will’s butt and squeezed which hurt his hand. He pulled back and hissed in pain. “Sonny what’s wrong?”

“It’s my hand. I forgot that I hurt it.” Sonny looked around trying to remember what he did with the bag of corn, he looked down and saw it on the floor, “I don’t even remember dropping the bag of corn.” He winked at Will, “Your kisses make the world disappear around me.”

Will smiles at Sonny, “I am so glad that I can affect you like that. Come on lets go lay down in bed for awhile and talk. I know you have more questions.”

Sonny shakes his head, “I don’t want to have you answer questions that are going to make you react like you did last night. What exactly was that last night anyway?”

Will pulled Sonny back into the room, when they were settled back on the bed Will explained what happened, “Well I call them flashbacks but I am sure that they are called something else. It’s just whenever something reminds me of that night it’s like it pulls me in and I am reliving what happened that day. It use to happen more often right after the event but as time went on it slowed down to the point that it would rarely happen.”

“I am sorry for bringing that on.” Sonny bit his lip, he had a question but he was afraid to bring Will pain. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to ask, “So what happened to Nick? If you feel like you are going to have a flashback for answering that question, then don’t tell me, okay?”

“Like I said it happens on rare occasions I think the reason why it happened today was because I was telling it from the beginning. Anyway Nick was accused of murder and attempted murder, since he already had a record and was on parole during that time he was sentenced with life without parole. So he is stuck in prison for the rest of his life.” Will had a smile on his face.

“You must be happy that he is out of your life for good.”

Will nods his head, “Yeah I had a bad feeling about him when he got out. I mean he is my cousin and everything but I could tell that he was different.”

Sonny felt it was safer now to ask this question, “So what happened with Gabi, how was she after what happened.”

“She was shocked at first and couldn’t quite believe what happened but then she finally came to her senses and divorced him. She felt extremely guilty that I had almost died that she star…”

Sonny was shocked and he interrupted Will, “What do you mean almost died?”

Will looked down at the scar and ran a finger over it, “Well when Nick had shifted the knife to the side and caused more damage it also made it bleed out a lot faster. By the time that the EMT guys got to my place I had lost a lot of blood. They told me that at one point I flat lined for a little while but then they stabilized me and got me to the hospital.”

Sonny gently pushed Will on his back; he moves over and places a kiss over Will scar, “I can’t believe I almost didn’t ever get to experience being with you and that Ari almost lost her father. Will Horton you are one very lucky person.”

“Yes I am extremely lucky. So what I was saying before you interrupted me was that after I almost died she felt so guilty that the stress made her go into labor early again but thankfully they stopped it. Ari ended up being 2 weeks late and I was able enough to be able to sit next to Gabi as she was born. I couldn’t do much to help her out with the birth because of the stitches but I did get to see her born and got to hold her after Gabi did.” Will pauses for a little bit to wipe a tear from his eye, “I always tear up whenever I remember that day in the hospital when Ari was born. It was such a beautiful moment and seeing her for the first time was amazing.”

“So what happened after that and how did you come to the decision to go to Paris?” Sonny couldn’t help himself but he wanted to know more of what happened.

Well I had already bought the ticket before what Nick did to me. I had made those plans months before and I was going to go and then come back before the baby was born but that didn’t happen. At first I wasn’t going to go because I didn’t want to leave Gabi to watch Ari by herself but she insisted that I go and think things through. So when the doctor okayed me to go I changed the date on the tickets and went to Paris. After that you already know what happens.”

Sonny nods his head, “Yeah I remember and I am so grateful to Gabi for pushing you to go to Paris or we never would have met each other.” He kissed Will’s scar one more time and then looked at the clock. “I have to go now. I am running late to the coffee house. They are going to start painting the walls and I want to make sure they have the color right.” He gave Will a long and tender kiss before getting up.

He got dressed but made a show of if for Will’s sake, “Sonny I never thought that you putting on clothes can be just as hot as when you take them off.”

Sonny chuckled, “Well what can I say, I am irresistible.” Once Sonny was dressed Will walked him to the door, he gave Will another kiss, “I want you to know that you can call me anytime that you need me.”

Will smiles, “Thanks, it’s nice to know that I don’t have to go through something like that again by myself.” They kissed one more time before Sonny left and headed toward his coffee house.

WWWWWWWWW

A week later it’s Will’s day to watch and hang out with Ari and he thought it would be a good day for Sonny and Ari to officially meet. It was a nice fall day and he was sitting on a bench in the shade, he had Ari facing him in his lap and holding her up with his hands under her arms. Will loves the sound of his daughters laugh so he leans back and then slowly leans forward; he says “Aaaaaa boo” with a goofy smile on his face. She starts to *laugh* really hard and Will joins in right along with her.

He does this for awhile that his cheeks and stomach start to hurt. Suddenly he hears someone laughing behind him, “Oh my gosh she is so cute.”

Will looks over his shoulder and sees Sonny standing there with a huge smile on his face, “She is isn’t she? Her laughter makes my day so much better.” Will nodded to the seat next to him, “Come sit down and meet Ari.”

Sonny sat down and placed a kiss on Will’s lips, “I would love to meet this little girl.”

“Well this little princess right here is Ari, as I am certain you already know.” He looks at Ari, “And Ari this is Sonny.”

Sonny ducked his head to get Ari’s attention, when she looks at him he tickles her tummy, “Hi Ari it’s nice to finally meet you.” Ari looks curiously at Sonny and at first it looked like she might start crying but then the tables turned and she grinned that big smile of hers. Sonny smiles back at her then looks at Will, “Can I hold her?”

Will nods his head, “Yeah you can but make sure that you hold her body up. She still needs help sitting up.”

“Okay.” Sonny reaches over and pulls Ari to him, he holds her to his chest so that they are face to face. “How old is she now?”

“She is 5 months old now.” Ari puts her hand on his cheek and Will could tell what she was about ready to do and he tried to warn him, “Sonny you might want to be careful she…” but it was too late and Ari grabbed a handful of Sonny’s hair and pulled, “…is a hair puller.”

Sonny chuckled, “No, no Ari you need to give me my hair back, how else am I suppose to win your daddy’s heart.” He pulls his hair out of Ari’s grasp and lowers her down a little so she can’t reach his hair anymore.

Will laughs, “I think you have already won my heart. Seeing you hold her makes my heart soar.”

Ari was trying to turn around in Sonny’s arms because her attention was now on the little kids playing about ten feet from them. Sonny turned her around and situated her so that she could watch them, “I am just glad that I finally get to meet her. Ever since I started watching Michael I started to get more and more anxious about seeing her. So when you called me to ask if I wanted to hang out with you guys today I was so excited that I almost left the apartment without my pants on.”

Will’s mouth dropped open in shock for a second before he started cracking up so much he got tears in his eyes. “Now what would you neighbors think once they saw you in your boxers?”

“Well they would think that my boyfriend is one lucky guy.” Sonny looked at Will and winks.

Will’s smile left his face, “Did you just call me your boyfriend?”

“Yes I did, is that alright with you?”

The smile returned to his face, “That makes me so happy, you have no idea.” He grabbed the back of Sonny’s neck and brought him closer for a kiss. Their mouths linger on each other for a little bit but then Sonny pulled away really fast. He had to catch Ari because she apparently decided she wanted to do a sky dive from Sonny’s lap.

Sonny readjusted her on his lap but she kept trying to look down on the ground, Sonny followed her gaze down until he saw what had gotten her attention. On the ground between Sonny’s feet was a bright yellow leaf, he smiled and picked it up for her. Sonny tickled her face with it, “You don’t mind if I start collecting all the different colors for her?”

Will shook his head, “No I don’t mind.”

He went to grab Ari from Sonny but he shook his head, “No it’s okay I want to do this with her.” Sonny got up and started walking around with Ari collecting different shades of fall leaves. The sight of both of them together made Will see a beautiful future of them together. He saw Sonny being there for Ari through all the different stages of her life. Like when she will go to preschool and kindergarten, the first day of middle school, etc. It was a pretty sight to see because he had always hoped that he would have a family of his own one day and he felt like he was looking at it right now.

SSSSSSSSSSS

A few weeks went by and everything was perfect in Sonny’s eyes, they were practically inseparable. Now that Sonny had met Ari it meant that he could spend more time with Will plus that little girl was burrowing herself in his heart right next to Will. He now understood why Will got that special smile whenever he thought or talked about Ari because he was starting to develop that smile also. It didn’t take long for Ari to start recognizing Sonny and be happy that he was there. There were even times she would prefer sitting in his lap and not her dad’s lap.

Today they planned on walking around the mall together because it was getting to cold outside to just walk around like they did before. Will was pushing the stroller and Sonny had his hand on top of Will’s hand that was holding onto the handle. Ari was sitting in her stroller babbling on in her own little language. Sonny looked at Will, “Do you wonder if she is just making sounds or do you think she is actually trying to say something?”

Will shrugs, “I am not sure. I think she is just making noise because that is part of their development at that age.”

Sonny looked at Will curiously, “Did you do research on this or something?”

“Yeah before she was born I wanted to be ready for her so I did some research online so that I was prepared.”

They lapse into silence listening to Ari’s babble. It was getting close to lunch time and Ari was getting cranky, they get to the food court and Will pulls out jars of baby food. Sonny stands up so he could get food for both of them, “Is there anything that you are in the mood for?”

“Yeah I am in the mood for something from Subway.” Will told him what he wanted and Sonny went over to the Subway and ordered food for them both.

When Sonny gets back to the table, Ari is crying and he can see that Will looks worried, “Will is something wrong?”

“Sonny something isn’t right. She is refusing to eat her food and I know that it’s time for her to eat.” Will placed the back of his hand on Ari’s forehead, “Wow she is burning up.” Will dug around in the diaper bag and pulled out a baby thermometer. He places it to her ear and waits, the thing beeps and Will looks at it, “Oh my gosh it’s 105 we need to get her to the hospital now.”

Sonny’s heart clenched, “I am going to go get the car and bring it to the entrance on this side of the mall. You meet me outside in a little bit okay.” Will nodded his head. Sonny turned and hurried as fast as he could to his car. His stomach was doing uncomfortable flips making him feel nauseous but then he swallowed it down because his little girl needed him. The realization that he just thought of Ari as his little girl too made him walk even fast because he doesn’t know what he would do if something happened to her. He brought the car up to the doors Will was at, he got out to help get Ari in her seat while Will collapsed the stroller and put it in the trunk. After Ari was settled in her seat he got into the driver side and waited until Will got his seat belt on.

They get to the hospital and walk to the woman at the front desk, Will got her attention, “My daughter is running a 105 degree temperature and I need her to be checked out please.”

“I will go get a doctor now.” She leaves the desk and went in search for a doctor.

Sonny was pacing trying to relieve some of the panic that was running through him. Will placed a hand on Sonny’s shoulder, “You panicking as much as I was the first time Ari went to the hospital for a fever.”

“Why aren’t you freaking out as much?”

“Trust me I am panicking a lot on the inside but I am trying to remain calm for Ari’s sake. Babies can pick up on people’s feelings and I want her to remain calm.”

Sonny takes a deep breath, “I am sorry that I am not handling this well. I am just new to all this.”

Will rubs Sonny’s shoulder, “It is okay it makes me happy to see you so worried about her. It lets me see how much you have grown to love her”

Sonny kisses Will on the lips and then kisses Ari’s head, “I have grown to love not only her but you as well. I didn’t think I could love you both anymore than before but it just continues to grow.” Movement in the corner of Sonny’s eye made him look over and see a doctor heading toward them.

The doctor approached them, “Please follow me and we will get her in a room and find out what is going on.”

Sonny went to follow them but the nurse from earlier stopped him, “I am sorry sir but only family can be back there?”

Sonny nodded his head but Will put up a fight, “But he has to be there because she needs people around her that love her.”

She looks sympathetically at Will, “I am sorry but it’s the rules.”

Sonny pushed Will towards the doctor, “It is okay Will I am just going to wait out here. Let me know whatever you find out.” Will reluctantly followed the doctor but kept looking back at him looking guilty. Sonny kept smiling and nodding that it was okay until Will was out of sight. He walked over to a chair and slumped down and prepared himself to be waiting a long time.

Twenty minutes later Sonny was on his second cup of coffee when some woman with long dark brown hair comes in and goes to the front desk, “Hi I am here to see Arianna Grace I am her mother. She was brought in not that long ago.”

Sonny got up and approached the woman, “You must be Gabi? I am Sonny and I was with Will and Ari today.” The woman smiles and gets up to look for the information.

Gabi turns to looks at him and smiles, “Oh so you are Sonny, the guy that Will can’t seem to stop talking about.”

Sonny chuckles, “Yes I am.” He sticks his hand out and Gabi grabs it and shakes it.

The nurse comes back and addresses Gabi, “She is in room 3, just walk through those doors and it will be on your left.”

Before Gabi left he touched her arm, “Could you tell Will that I am still here and that I love him?”

“Yeah I can tell him that for you.” She looks confused for a second, “Why aren’t you back there with them?”

“They won’t let anyone back there that isn’t family. So I am stuck out here waiting to see what happens.”

“I am sorry Sonny. I will go and tell Will what you told me.” Gabi smiles and then walks through the emergency doors. Sonny goes back over to the chairs and lies down trying to get comfortable.

***********

An hour later Will comes out and Sonny stands up and rushes over to Will, “How is she? Is she okay?”

Will smiles, “She is fine, her fever broke and it looks like she is going to be okay. She has to stay overnight for observation but then she gets to go home tomorrow if everything turns out okay.”

Sonny hugs Will, “I am so glad to hear that.”

Will pulls away, “So since she is going to be here all night maybe you should go home and get some rest.”

Sonny shakes his head, “No I am not going to leave, I want to be here for you and for Ari. Quit shaking your head Will, I am not leaving no matter what you say.”

Will sighs in defeat, “Okay fine but I am going to sit out here with you. Now that Gabi is here she can sit with Ari and I trust that she will let us know if anything happens.”

They sit down and Sonny can tell that Will is really tired, “Baby, why don’t you lay down and get some rest.”

Will lies down and puts his head in Sonny’s lap, he rubs his hand over Will’s head soothing him. It didn’t take long for Will’s eyes to close and fall asleep.

GGGGGGGGGGG

Gabi looked at the clock on the wall and saw that Will has not returned for a few minutes. She doesn’t want to leave Arianna’s side but she must find her daddy. So he heads out to the waiting room and sees the most beautiful picture before her. Will is asleep on Sonny’s lap and the look of pure love on Sonny’s face as he looks at Will was breathtaking. She slowly sneaks back through the doors not want to ruin the moment. Once she was back in the room she sits beside Arianna and holds her hand, “Hey there baby girl, I want you to know that I am always going to love you no matter what. But if there is ever a reason for me not to being able to be there for you anymore then I am glad to know that you will have your daddy and Sonny by your side.” The tears unwillingly fall from her eyes as she looks at her daughter. She never wants to leave her but sometimes you don’t get what you want.

***To be continued***


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny stays at Will's for an entire week with Will and Ari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it's Will's pov then it starts off with this WWWWWWWW and when it's Sonny's pov it starts off with this SSSSSSSSSS.

SSSSSSSSSSS

*Sunday*

Three weeks later Sonny was sitting with Will in the pub eating lunch, this was the first lunch time in a while where Sonny wasn’t busy with the coffee house. He texted Will as soon as he was sure and asked if he wanted to have lunch with him. Now its 20 minutes later and Will is still trying to decide what he wants. “What is taking you so long Will? You know that you will order the same thing that you always order.”

Will gave Sonny a stubborn look, “You don’t know that I will order my usual. Maybe today I will decide to eat something else.”

“You do this every time; you sit and stare at the menu for a very long time but in the end you still order the house special.”

Will sighed, “You’re right as always, I just wish that one day I will decide to eat something else.” Will put down that menu and flagged down the waitress. They ordered their food and now they had a few more minutes to talk before their food arrived.

“So Will is this the week you get Ari for the entire week?”

“Yeah I am picking her up later today. Why did you want to know?”

Sonny was nervous to ask Will this, “So I was realizing the other day that I don’t get to see Ari a lot these days and I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind if I stayed with you this whole week?”

“Are you sure you want to because taking care of a baby for that long is different than when you see her for a few hours during the day?”

Sonny nods his head, “Yeah I want to. I want to spend more time with her.”

A huge smile appears on Will’s face, “I am so glad to hear that and I would love to have you over for the week.” Will reaches across the table and grabbed Sonny’s hand. Will pulled his hand and kissed his knuckles.

Their food arrives and they spend the rest of the time talking and eating. When they are finished they pay for the food and walk outside. Sonny pulls Will into a kiss, just a soft brush of his lips on Will’s. It was only suppose to be a chaste kiss but Will turns the tables. They are in full make out mode when Sonny pulls away and chuckles, “Someone is in the mood right now.”

Will is rubbing his hands up and down Sonny’s back, “The thought of having you with me for the whole week just suddenly put me in the mood.” Will pulled away much to Sonny’s disappointment, “So at 9 tonight you can come over and we could go get Ari together, if that is okay with you?”

“I would love that. I will finish up at the coffee house and go to your place.” Sonny gave Will one more quick kiss, “I will see you later.” Sonny turned and head back to the coffee house.

(((((((()))))))))

It was 10 minutes after 5 when Sonny showed up at Will’s door. He knocked and waited for Will to answer it. As soon as the door opened Sonny explained, “I am sorry that I am late, the plumbing guys took forever to leave the store.”

Will steps aside to let Sonny in, “It’s okay, you were only late by 10 minutes, no big deal.”

“Yeah but I pride myself on being punctual. I want to be good at this so that one day Ari could call me daddy.” Sonny pouted.

Will laughs, “You are so cute when you stick your bottom lip out like that.” Will grabbed the back of Sonny’s neck and pulled him forward until they were nose to nose, “Seeing that side of you makes me extremely horny.” He leaned forward the rest of the way and captures Sonny’s lips in a searing kiss. Suddenly Sonny is pushed up against the door and Will was ravaging his mouth. Will swiped his tongue over Sonny’s lip and he opens with a sigh. Will’s tongue explored Sonny’s mouth while Sonny’s hands pulling him closer to himself.

Sonny suddenly came to himself and pulled away from Will, “We are going to be late to pick up Ari if we don’t leave soon.”

Will dropped his head to Sonny’s shoulder, “You sure know how to kill a mood.”

Sonny laughs and moves Will out the way so they could open the door, “Trust me when I said I was willing to follow along and make love with you but I also don’t want to make a bad impression on Gabi since she is also trusting me to watch her little girl.” They walk out to Will’s car.

“She is my little girl too so you don’t need to impress Gabi because I have the right to let you watch her if I want you too.”

They get into Will’s car and buckles up. Sonny grabs Will’s hand, “I know that but I just don’t want to cause a rift between you two.”

Will squeezed Sonny’s hand, “You have such a good heart Sonny. I love you so much.”

Sonny smiled at Will, “I love you too.”

Will squeezed Sonny’s hand one more time before turning the car on and headed to Gabi’s place.

((((((((((()))))))))))

They get to Gabi’s place and knock on the door. Gabi answers the door with Ari on her hip, “Hi guys, come on in.” Gabi steps aside to let them in the apartment. She closes the door behind them. She walks over to them intending to give Ari to Will but she is leaning toward Sonny.

Sonny couldn’t believe she wanted him more than her dad. He takes her into his arms and she started rubbing her saliva covered hands all over his face. Will starts to laugh, “I think this is Ari’s way of claiming her territory. Now no other baby shall try to steal you away from her.”

Sonny gives Will the evil look, “This is so not funny Will. She is grossing me out right now.”

Gabi is laughing also, “Look at it this way. Now you are officially part of this little family here. She has done that to both me and Will.”

Sonny looks at Ari and smiles at her. She smacks Sonny on the cheek and laughs. Sonny kiss her on the nose which makes her laugh again. He can’t help but laugh with her, there is just something addictive about baby laughter. Sonny was so distracted with make Ari laugh that he didn’t even realize that Will had gotten all of Ari’s things that she would need for the week. They said their goodbyes to Gabi and then headed back to Will’s apartment.

They get home and Ari had fallen asleep in the car so Will put Ari in her crib and Sonny was back in the bedroom unpacking his clothes. Awhile ago Will cleared out a drawer for Sonny whenever he stayed over. Sonny was standing at the end of the bed pulling out the last of his clothes when he felt a pair of hand on his hips and then the press of Will’s body up against his back, “You are always so warm, why is that?”

Sonny shrugs his shoulders, “I don’t know maybe I am just hotter then you.” He looked over his shoulder at Will and winked at him.

Will smacked him in the butt, “You are so cheesy sometimes.”

Sonny turns around in Will’s arms, “I may be cheesy but you have to admit that it is one of the things you love about me.” Will laughs and leans forward to capture Sonny’s lips. The kiss deepens and Sonny starts to lift Will’s shirt, “Let’s finish what we started earlier.”

Will’s eyes glaze over and he starts to quickly help remove both of their clothes. Once they are both undressed Will places his hand on Sonny’s chest and started rubbing it but then suddenly Will pushed Sonny back onto the bed. Sonny laughs and starts to scoot up the bed and Will crawled up the bed following Sonny. He lays back and Will settles on top of him, when both of their cocks touched each other Sonny couldn’t help but thrust up. Will captured Sonny’s lips in a searing kiss.

They were really getting into but then suddenly Ari is crying and it was like a bucket of cold water was thrown on them. Will buried his head into Sonny’s neck and groaned but eventually he did get up. Will put on a pair of sweatpants and headed out the door but before he got too far he stopped, “We probably should just go to sleep tonight. If she is crying this early in the night I am guess she will be up constantly throughout the night.”

After Will left the room Sonny got up and put on a shirt and his underwear. He got back in bed and waited for Will to come back. A half an hour later Will comes back and lays under the covers with Sonny. He snuggles into Sonny’s side and is instantly asleep. Sometimes it just astounds him how fast Will falls asleep, Sonny smiles, kisses Will’s head and closes his eyes to fall asleep.

WWWWWWWWW

*Monday*

The next day it was 4 in the afternoon and Will was patiently waiting for Sonny to get back from the coffee house. They had made plans to go over to Marlena’s house and hang out. Will looked down at his watch for the hundredth time when he heard the sound of a key sliding in door knob. Sonny walks in with apologize already on his lips, “I am so sorry Will. I did get done on time but I was passing by a shop and I saw something in the window that I had to get.”

When Sonny mentioned that he bought something that made Will finally notice that he had a bag in his hand, “What did you get?”

Now Sonny was really excited, it was cute to see him so animated. Sonny rushes over and sits next to Will on the couch, “I know it’s a little early but I had to get it.” Sonny pulls out this deep red dress with white lace. “I was thinking that Ari could wear this to the Christmas parties this year. It would look so cute on her and everyone would instantly fall in love with her.” Will didn’t smile and Sonny noticed it, “Is something wrong Will. I didn’t mean to overstep or anything.” Sonny starts to put the dress back into the bag.

Will could see Sonny’s hurt expression and he realized that Sonny took his silence as a bad thing. He had to put his hand on Sonny’s hands to stop him from putting the dress in the bag, “Sonny I think you misinterpreted my silence. I was just speechless because it wasn’t that long ago you were rejecting me in the town square and now you are buying her clothes. It makes me love you even more that you are taking part in this week and also taking an interest in her wardrobe.”

Sonny looked down in his lap, “I thought that you didn’t like that I was trying acting like her father, that maybe you were jealous especially after yesterday when she went to me and not you.”

Will lifted Sonny’s face to make him look Will in the eye, “I might have had a little bit of jealousy for like a split second but then it was replaced with joy because it made me feel like I finally had a true family.”

Sonny smiled a huge smile, the one that is Will’s favorite, “I want that to Will. I want us to be a family.” Sonny leaned forward and pecked Will on the lips, “Do you remember that day in the bar when we were still just friends?”

“The night I won 3 pool games?” Will said chuckling.

Sonny gave Will the stink eye, “Yes the night you cheated, I am still going to get back at you for that. Anyway before that when we were talking you mentioned your daughter and you had this look on your face. It made me feel jealous because I wanted to have my own kid or even have one with you.”

Now Will was shocked, “You want to have your own kid someday?”

“I don’t want it to be only my kid I want the kid to be both of ours. I know that it’s a big thing to talk about getting a kid together but I am hoping one day in the far future we could have our own kid.” Sonny was looking deeply into Will’s eyes.

Now Will had a huge grin on his face, he placed his hand on Sonny’s cheek, “I would love that someday.” He leaned forward and kissed Sonny. It was just a soft press of lips together before Will pulled away, “I would love to talk to you more about this but we have to go to my grandma’s place.” They stood up and finished getting ready to go then all three of them were out the door.

(((((((((())))))))))

Will adjusts Ari on his hip then knocks on the door and it instantly opens. Marlena is standing on the other side with a huge grin on her face, “I am so happy you guys are here now. Come on in.”

Will walks in with Sonny right behind him, “Were you standing at the door waiting for me to knock?”

Marlena tries to feign innocence, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Will chuckles, “You answered that door to fast because I knocked and a half a second later the door opens.”

Marlena smiles that special smile she has for Will, “You caught me, I was so excited that you guys were coming here and I was impatiently waiting for you.” She walks up to Will and kisses his cheek; she then kisses Ari on the head.

Ari reaches out and grabs onto Marlena’s shirt and tries to pull herself to Marlena, “She wants to go to you grandma.”

Marlena takes her into her arms and sits down on the couch, “She can come to my arms anytime she wants.” She looks up at Sonny and realizes that he was there also, “I am sorry Sonny I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

Sonny waves at her, “It’s fine.”

“No it’s not, you have made Will so happy recently and I consider you a part of the family. Come here Sonny I want to give you a proper greeting.” Marlena waves for Sonny to come closer and then pats the seat next to her, “Come sit next to me.”

Sonny walks over and sits next to Marlena, “I told you its fine.”

“I know you did but it’s not fine with me.” She also kisses Sonny on the cheek and gives him a hug. Will could tell that she was whispering something in Sonny’s ear but he couldn’t make out what she was saying.

“You know it’s not nice to tell secrets without including the other person.” Will smiled at the mischievous looks they both had at Will’s comment.

Sonny gets up and goes over to Will, “Don’t worry it’s nothing bad. I promise to tell you later.” Will and Sonny sat down on the couch opposite the one Marlena was sitting on. Will puts his arm around Sonny’s shoulders and pulled him closer.

After an hour of Marlena and Ari bonding Will decided to offer up the idea to play a game. They all agreed and Will got the scrabble game that he always plays with his grandma. They play a few games and enjoying each other’s company but Will noticed Ari yawning and her eyes drifting close, “It looks like my little girl is checking out now.”

Marlena looks at her watch, “Yeah it’s getting very late. You should probably take her home so she can get some rest.” Marlena picks her up from the couch and kisses her before handing her to Will. She hugs Will from the side opposite of Ari then she gives Sonny big hug and a kiss on the cheek, “Now you guys be good to each other because I can see you guys lasting for a very long time.”

Sonny kisses Marlena’s cheek also, “Don’t worry I will fight tooth and nail to keep Will with me.”

(((((((())))))))

Later the night Will climbs into bed next to Sonny and snuggles into his side. Will started to rub his nose in the crook of Sonny’s neck because he knows it turns him on.

“You know if you keep doing that you might find yourself on your back with me between your legs,” Sonny whispered suggestively. He gripped the back of Will’s head keeping him there.

Will runs his hand up Sonny’s side, “That is exactly what I was trying to do.”

Sonny sighed heavily and rolled them over so that Will was on his back like he predicted, “Are you sure that Ari is not going to wake up to stop us from what we are doing now. I would hate to have what happened last night to happen again tonight.”

Will couldn’t quite focus on what Sonny was say because the feeling of having Sonny on top of him was so good, “Huh… oh right, no I don’t think that she will be waking up until morning.”

Sonny smiled, “Good because I have a lot of things I would like to do to you Will.” Sonny laid the rest of his body on top of Will and started kissing him heavily. Will was groaning into Sonny’s mouth and thrusting up against Sonny, he felt like teenager again with the way he was acting.

Sonny had his hand down Will’s boxers and a hold of Will’s cock when they heard the sound of Ari crying in the other room. Sonny groaned and rolled over off of Will, “I thought you said she wouldn’t wake up.”

“It’s just a rare occasion that she ever cries in the middle of the night like this. It may happen once a week but never twice in a week.”

Sonny started to get out of bed, “She probably isn’t use to having me in the apartment. I will go try to get her back to sleep.”

“You don’t have to do that Sonny, I can go and take care of her.” Will tried to stand up but Sonny gently pushed him back down.

“Don’t worry about it I can do it, besides if she sees me more often then maybe she will not wake up all the time.” When Sonny had a shirt and some pants on he was leaving the room when he remembered that Marlena whispered something to Sonny earlier.

“Hey Sonny what did my grandma say to you by the way?”

Sonny turns and chuckles, “It really was nothing embarrassing she just wanted to tell me again that she was happy that I was making you happy and that I would make a great father one day. That was pretty much it.” Sonny shrugged and left the room leaving Will to lay there smiling thinking that he has the best boyfriend in the world.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

*Tuesday*

There was a snow storm going on outside so they decided to stay in and watch a movie together. Sonny knew that Ari was too young to get into a movie but it was still family time. Ari was sitting between them enjoying her toys while the boys were watching a Transformers movie. Sonny looks down at Ari and then looks at Will, “You don’t think this movie is too violent for her?”

Will shakes his head, “It’s not like she is really watching it.” Sonny looks back at Ari and notices that she is just staring at everything but the screen. He relaxed a little more and placed his arm across the back of the couch so he could touch Will’s shoulder. Will looked over at Sonny and smiled; he also put his arm across the back of the couch and placed his hand on Sonny’s shoulder so now their arms were pressed together. Sonny smirked and turned his head to place a kiss on the hand that is on his shoulder.

About half way through the evening Sonny’s eyes started to close, he was so tired from being up all night with Ari. He knew that he could have asked Will for help but he wanted to make sure he could eventually do this one day if they ever got a baby of their own. Sonny yawned and it got Will’s attention, “Baby, are you falling asleep on me?”

Sonny nodded, he rubbed Ari’s head, “Yeah this little girl kept me up practically the whole night.”

“I am really sorry about that. I don’t know what is up with her.”

Sonny waves him off, “It’s fine I wanted to do it. I might have to do this by myself one day and I need all the practice I can take.”

A guilty look came across Will’s face, “Well about that I have to work a long shift tomorrow and I know you don’t have to work so I was going to ask you if you wanted to watch her. If not then I will take her over to Marlena’s house or my mom’s house.”

“I would love to watch her tomorrow; it’s not a bother to me.” Sonny stretches, “Well if I am going to watch her by myself tomorrow I better go to bed and get some much needed sleep before tomorrow.” Sonny kissed Ari on the cheek and then kissed Will on the lips, “I love you baby, I will see you in the morning.” Sonny gets up and goes to the bedroom, he falls asleep instantly.

WWWWWWWWW

*Wednesday*

Will walked into the apartment and saw that the place was a huge mess. He remembers that the place was clean when he left. Will chuckles; it must have been a crazy day for Sonny. He walked further into the apartment and that is when he saw Sonny and Ari. Sonny was lying down on the couch asleep and Ari was lying on her tummy on top of Sonny’s chest.

Will was grinning so big because it was the cutest sight ever; Will just had to take a picture. He pulls out his phone and snaps a few pictures before he sets all his stuff down. Will goes over and picks up Ari from Sonny’s chest, Ari barely stirred but Sonny instantly woke. Sonny looked a little panicked for a second before he was fully awake and saw that Ari was in Will’s arms, “I am sorry I just freaked out when I felt that she wasn’t on me anymore.”

“It’s alright; it’s nice to see you so worried about her. I am going to go put her in her crib, I will be right back.” Will left and put Ari in her crib, she is so cute when she sucks her thumb while sleeping. Will put a blanket over her and then went out into the living room. Sonny was trying to rub the last bit of sleepiness off his face; Will sat next to Sonny and grabbed his hand, “So what happened to the apartment?”

Now Sonny looked a little embarrassed, “Well at first it started off great but then she got upset and I couldn’t figure out how to get her to stop. So after that I didn’t try to clean anything up because I was too busy trying to make her happy again.”

“I told you to call my mom or Marlena if things had gotten bad.”

“I wanted to do this by myself because that is what parents do. They can’t always ask for help they have to figure things out by themselves.”

Will grabbed both sides of Sonny’s face and pulled him in and kissed him hard, “You keep amazing me every day, sometimes I think I might predict what you might say or do but then you completely surprise me.” Will kissed Sonny again. He pulled away and rubbed his thumbs on the sides of his face. Will could see that Sonny was still tried from two nights ago and also from watching Ari today. “Why don’t you go to sleep babe and I will clean this place up.”

Sonny yawned, “No I should clean it up because I was the one to make the mess.”

Will stood up and tugged Sonny toward the bedroom, “I want to do this for you.” Sonny started to shake his head, “Don’t argue with me, if you can keep from yawning for 5 minutes I will let you clean up.”

Will could tell the Sonny was trying but after 2 minutes Sonny let out another yawn then he sighed in defeat, “I guess I am not going to get me way on this.”

“No you are not, now lie down and get some must needed sleep.” Will made sure that Sonny was lying down in bed before he went out to the living room to clean up.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

*Thursday*

Sonny was so glad to be out of the apartment for a few hours, they both decided that they needed to spend some time together out of the apartment. All three of them were sitting at a table in the pub, Will was sitting across from him still trying to decide on what to eat and Ari was sitting on the side in her highchair. Sonny’s stomach was growling but he was waiting patiently for Will to decide even though he always ordered the same thing. Ari of course couldn’t wait patiently because she is younger so Sonny was feeding her baby food.

The waitress came back a third time to ask if we were ready to order, Sonny pulled down the menu to get Will’s attention, “Will are you ready to order yet, because I would really like to eat right now.”

“Yeah I am ready to order, I would like to have the cheeseburger with the special sauce and some fries.” Will folded up his menu and handed it to the waitress.

The waitress looked to Sonny for him to order, “I would like to have the same thing.” Sonny handed her his menu and she walked off to place the orders. Sonny looked at Will in shock, “You actually ordered something different this time.”

Will smiled, “I told you that I was going to order something different one day.”

Sonny shakes his head and laughs, “Well I was proven wrong today.”

Ari was watching Sonny laughing and she let out one of her screaming giggles and started smacking the table. Will looked at Ari, “You think Sonny is funny don’t you little girl?” Will rubbed her cheek.

Ari looked at Will and said, “Dada.”

Will sits back in his seat, “Did she just say dada to me?” Will asked excitedly.

Sonny was smiling, “Yes she did call you dada. You must be so happy that she called you dada?”

“You have no idea how long I have been waiting for her to say that to me.” Will smiled; he grabbed Sonny’s hand and kissed his palm.

Sonny noticed Ari watching them, and then she turned to look at Sonny, “Dada.”

Sonny didn’t know what to say, he never thought that Ari would be calling him that so soon. He felt Will kissing his palm again and he looked over at him, “She has just called you dada too which means she loves you as much as I knew she would.”

He had to fight back some tears from coming out, this was more than he ever hoped for. Sonny kissed Ari on the head, “Yes baby girl I can also be your dada. I promise to always love you and take care of you.”

Right after he said that their food arrived and they both ate while both of them took turns feeding Ari. When Sonny was almost done with his food he noticed this guy across the pub who was staring at them. Sonny brushed it aside thinking that it was just his imagination but a half an hour later the guy was still staring at them.

“Will there is this guy staring at us over there.” Sonny nodded in that direction to show Will where to look.

Will turned in his seat and looked, “Oh don’t worry about that he is my ex-boyfriend Neil. Don’t worry about him; he is just pissed off about the Ari situation.”

Sonny still didn’t like how he was looking at them, more specifically how he was looking at Will. Sonny was staring him down giving Neil a look saying that Will was his. Finally Neil looked away in defeat and left the pub.

“I like the fact that you were basically marking your territory just then.”

Sonny looked up in shock, “You noticed that?”

Will takes Sonny’s hand again, “Yes I did and I find it extremely hot the way you were just staring him down.”

“You found that hot? Well I might have to do it more often.” Sonny squeezed Will’s hand then pulled his hand away so he could finish his food.

WWWWWWWWWW

*Friday*

All three of them were in the store doing some shopping, since Sonny and Ari were only going to be at Will’s place for two more days all these groceries were just for Will. Sonny was keeping Ari entertained in the cart, making her laugh.

Will thought he was the only one who was addicted to her laugh but I guess he was wrong. Sonny was doing this new thing where he was making a funny face and rubbing his nose on her nose. Ari just found this hilarious and kept giggling, at one point she would copy Sonny and rub her nose on his. It was so cute to watch.

They were shopping some more when he noticed Neil was always lurking around the corner. Finally Will had enough of this, “Sonny stay right here I forgot something in the last row and it would just be faster for me to get it.”

Sonny nodded, “Okay I will wait for you here. I think we will be just fine.” Sonny said that last part while looking at Ari. Will’s heart squeezed seeing that Sonny was looking at Ari like any other father would be looking at his kid. It was a look of fatherly love and it was nice to see that Sonny loved her like that even though she wasn’t his kid.

Will tore himself away from that sight so that he could track down Neil. He turned the corner and almost ran into him, “What are you doing here Neil?”

“Nothing just shopping like you are.” Neil tried to feign innocence but Will could tell he was lying.

“Don’t pull that crap with me Neil, I know that you have been following us around in this store and I am asking you to stop.” Will crossed his arms over his chest.

Neil sighed, “It’s just that I have been regretting the way I acted when I found out you were going to be a father. I want to try and make things work with us again.”

Will shook his head, “Neil did you not see that man that is with me, the one who is watching after Ari right now. He is my boyfriend now and I love him, I am not going to leave him just for you.”

“Please Will think about it, we were great together you said you loved me once.”

Now it was Will’s turn to sigh, “Yes I did say that but looking back I realize that I didn’t love you Neil. I thought I did but I think that it was my first relationship with a guy and I thought I was in love when I really wasn’t.”

Neil was getting angry now, “So all that we had was a lie?”

“No Neil, I really did care for you I just didn’t love you.” Will looked behind him hoping Sonny wouldn’t come around the corner, “I really have to get going now or Sonny is going to wonder what happened to me.”

Neil grabbed Will’s arm as he was turning to leave, “Will wait, please think about this. I really love you and one day I would learn to love Ari also.”

Will pulled his arm from Neil’s grasp, now he was angry, “You just said the wrong thing to me. I don’t want you to _eventually_ love Ari, I would want you to have a least a small kernel of feeling for her from the beginning. They way you just worded it makes it sound like you hate her right now.” Will turned to leave but said this one last thing, “Now don’t follow me anymore and leave Sonny alone also because I am sure he could take you down if he has to.”

Will grabbed a jar of pickles and then left Neil standing there and walked back to Sonny who was looking around with a worried look on his face but then he saw Will he visibly relaxed, “What took you so long?”

“Sorry I couldn’t decide what brand I wanted.” Will put the jar in the cart and went over to Sonny. Will grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss.

Sonny pulled back, “What was that for?”

“It was for how much I love you and also seeing you with Ari, you have grown so close to her and makes me really happy.” Will strokes Sonny’s cheek looking him in the eyes.

Sonny smiled, “It’s not that hard to love her, she is just like you and it’s only logical that I would love her as much as I love you.”

Will laughed and kissed Sonny again. Will stepped back and walked ahead, “We better finish shopping soon because Ari gets very antsy.”

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

*Saturday*

Sonny lies back in bed exhausted from the day’s events. Will’s friends invited them to their house for a barbeque. It was fun to see a different side of Will when he was with his friends and how well he socialized with people even with Ari on his hip. The whole time Sonny couldn’t help but watch his man and his little girl. They are so good together.

Sonny was still reminiscing when Will came into the bedroom but instead of him getting under the covers Will boldly straddled him, “So I am guessing that Ari really is going to sleep through the night tonight because the barbeque wore her out.”

“Are you sure because it seems like every time we try something she always wakes up?”

Will leaned down and kissed Sonny, “Yes I am very sure, she was already fading at the barbeque earlier but there was so much going on that she didn’t fall asleep. Just now her eyes closed instantly and she was already in a deep sleep when I put her in the crib.”

Sonny smiled devilishly at Will, he wrapped his arms around Will and rolled them over so now Will was on the bottom. Sonny started kissing Will feverishly while taking off his clothes, Will was also helping Sonny take off his clothes. Once they were both naked Sonny reached into the end table drawer and pulled out what he needed to prepare Will. Sonny pulled away from the kiss and got on his knees in between his legs. He put some lube on his fingers; he leaned forward over Will to capture him in another kiss while his fingers found Will’s opening.

Sonny gentle pushed in one finger to slowly stretch him; Will was groaning and pushing down on his finger. After Sonny had three fingers in he pulled them out and tore open the condom, “Did you want to put it on me?”

Will nodded his head and grabbed the condom; he rolled it onto Sonny’s length. Sonny placed his length at Will’s entrance and slowly pushed in, Will only showed pay for a second before it changed to one of pure pleasure. Once Sonny was fully inside Will he started pumping his hips. They started kissing again and groaning nonstop, Will was rubbing is hands all over Sonny like he was an octopus.

It started off slow but climax was starting to build and he kept going faster and faster. Sonny rolled them over so now Will was on top; Will broke the kiss and started to move at his own pace. Sonny grabbed a hold of Will’s erection and started to pump trying to get Will to climax with him.

Sonny was reaching his climax and he started to thrust into Will while he still moved on top of him. He stroked Will a few more times and then Will let out a groan so loud that he had to cover his mouth, the beautiful sight of Will reaching his orgasm brought Sonny to his orgasm. Once Sonny’s body calmed down he pulled Will onto his chest and kissed his head, “That was definitely worth the wait.”

Will laughed and kissed Sonny on the chest. “I agree, that was worth the wait.” Will rolled off of Sonny and pulled the used condom off of him. He tied the end of it and tossed it on the trash; he then snuggled into Sonny’s side and was instantly asleep. Sonny’s eyes slowly drifted close and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

*To Be Continued*


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny plans a full day of both of them hanging out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it's Will's pov then it starts off with this WWWWWWWW and when it's Sonny's pov it starts off with this SSSSSSSSSS.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sonny approached Will’s apartment door and knocked, he was excited for the day he had planned for him and Will. He had called Will the other day asking him to hang out the entire day tomorrow, Will was a little reluctant because he had a lot of homework to do and it was his only day off in a long time. After some begging Will finally agreed and so now Sonny was standing at Will’s door waiting for him to answer it.

Finally Sonny could hear movement on the other side of the door and then the door was open to reveal Sonny’s very handsome and charming boyfriend. Sonny couldn’t help the smile that came across his face when he saw his handsome boyfriend; he stepped forward and pulled Will to him for a kiss. Will opened right up and kissed him back, their mouths happily lingering together for quite awhile until Sonny pulled away and looked at Will, “So are you ready for our day together?”

The dazed look on Will’s face made Sonny chuckle, he loved that he could make him look like that. It took several seconds before Will could answer his question, “Yes I am ready to go but I wish you would tell me what we are going to do for the entire day. That is a very long time to try and keep it filled with activities.”

“Don’t worry Will I have everything planned out, I will reveal each destination as the day goes on. Our first activity is to go to my parents house.”

Now Will looked confused, “Why are we going to your parents, am I going to finally meet them?”

Sonny shakes his head, “No they are both out of town but Henderson is going to make us some breakfast so we should better hurry before it gets cold.”

“Oh okay let me grab my keys.” Will went to his desk and grabbed his keys. He comes back to the door and grabs Sonny’s hand to pull him out of the apartment. They take Sonny’s car to his parents and once they get inside Sonny could already smell the amazing food that Henderson was making. As they step into the kitchen they see that the table is full of food, there are crepes, fruit, French toast, croissants, jam, coffee, French bread, etc.

Will’s expression was of shock, Sonny was sure if he has ever seen this much food for breakfast before. They both sit down and start eating, there was definitely too much food for just the both of them so Sonny invited all of the people who were in the house to come and eat with them. It wasn’t exactly alone time with Will but Sonny was just happy that he had time with Will.

After awhile, when everybody was done eating and went back to work, Sonny sat back in his seat his stomach was full and he could see that Will’s posture mirrored his, he must have eaten a lot too. “So are you ready for the next event?”

Will have Sonny a pitiful look, “I am too full to even move right now. Can it wait for awhile until some of this food is dissolved in me?”

“Of course it can wait the ice rink will still be there when we make it to the town square.”

“What ice rink?” Will sounded a little scared now.

Sonny was curious about Will’s panicky look, “The made a temporary ice rink because it’s cold enough outside that the water would stay frozen all the time.” Sonny could see that Will was breathing heavily, “What’s wrong Will, why are you suddenly freaking out?”

Will takes a few deep breathes the to calm himself, “I am terrible at ice skating, I fall down all the time so now I am afraid to even be on ice.”

Sonny feels really bad now, “I am so sorry Will I didn’t know that. We could do other activities that are going on in the town square, or I could teach you how to ice skate so that you don’t fall down.”

Relief was evident on Will’s face, “Thank you Sonny for been considerate of me and my endless fears. I don’t think I am quite ready to do ice skating but we can see what else is going on at the town square.”

“Okay whatever you want Will.” Sonny smiled at Will, this was going to be an awesome day with him.

((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))

Once they felt like they could move around without feeling sick they left the house and went to the town square. There was an outdoor event going on with different activities like ice skating, a snowman contest, snow ball fights, etc. They decided to do the snowman contest because Will was still afraid to go ice skating. The contest wasn’t going to start for another half hour so they went to the store to buy supplies to make the snowman look awesome.

When they got back they spent 3 hours making the snowman and since neither of them had any talent in art their snowman was not a master piece but it meant a lot to them because they made it together. At the end of the contest they were voted at 5th place and got a $5 gift card to the Brady pub.

Will takes the gift card from one of the judges, he turns back to Sonny, “Well it’s not much but at least we didn’t get last place.”

“Yeah well I didn’t really care about winning I just wanted to spend time with you. It was awesome seeing you so competitive. Those looks you were giving that little girl and her mom next to us were priceless.” Sonny laughs and takes the card from Will, “But I would have to say that winning this was a good sign because this is our next activity today.”

“What? We are going to the pub now?”

Sonny put the card in his pocket, grabbed Will’s hand and walked with him in the direction of the pub, “Yeah I said that I had the day planned out and I had to make sure we had lunch. I know making that snowman has made you hungry."

Will laughs, “I actually am very hungry right now; I am so hungry right now that I think I could eat a horse.”

Sonny couldn’t help but laugh at his very cute boyfriend. Will could have a huge meal then a few hours later he would be hungry again. Sonny had no idea how Will stayed in shape, “I swear that you have the appetite of an infant. I think you have been around Ari too long.” Will laughs and give Sonny a peck on the cheek.

WWWWWWWWWW

Will sat down in a booth across from Sonny and looked through the menu, after he ordered something different last time it helped him realized that it’s okay to order something different. So when he looked through the menu for a few mintues he already knew what he wanted, he was even done before Sonny was. Will waited patiently for Sonny to notice that he wasn’t looking at the menu anymore.

After a few minutes Sonny put down the menu and looked at Will, a confused expression came across his face, “You are already done choosing what you want?”

Will let out a small chuckle; “I was done before you were even finished looking at the menu.”

Sonny shook his head and laughed, “You never cease to amaze me.” Sonny paused and a look passed over his face and it took few seconds for Will to figure out what it was. It was a look that Will was certain that also came to his face when he looked at Sonny. Will was about ready to tell Sonny that he loved him but he interrupted him, “Will you have no idea how much I love you.”

Will smiled and grabbed Sonny’s hand, “I am sure I have an idea of how much because I also love you so much that it is beyond any words that I can express.” He brought Sonny’s hand to his lips and kissed it.

They had to stop staring at each other when their waitress came to the table, after ordering their food they just looked at each other. No words passed between them because they were silently communicating with each other.

((((((((((((()))))))))))))

After they finished their food Sonny left to go the bathroom while Will was getting the bill paid. He sat back in the booth waiting for Sonny when he saw movement in the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw Neil standing there with his arms crossed, he had a determined look on his face, “I am not going to give up Will; I really want to be with you.”

Will let out a frustrated sigh, “Neil I told you to leave me alone; if you don’t then I will have to put a restraining order on you. I already told you I am with Sonny now and I am really happy. So please just leave me alone Neil.”

“No Will I am not going to give up on us.”

Will growled and stood up, getting into Neil’s face, “I am going to give you one more warning before I will put that restraining order on you. You need to go away and never bother me again. I love Sonny and you need to get that through your thick skull.”

Neil looked at Will and he moved so fast Will didn’t have time to react, he grabbed the back of Will’s head and pulled him into a kiss. That lasted for a half a second before he pulled back and pushed Neil away from him.

“What’s all this?”

Will turned really fast and looked at the source of that question. Sonny was standing there looking really pissed off.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sonny finished drying off his hand and walked out of the bathroom, he had a smile on his face. He couldn’t believe that it has been almost 6 months since he first met Will in Paris; to see over those 6 month how much he loves Will and how much Will loves him back. He walked around the corner into the bigger part of the pub and stopped in his tracks. Will was standing and getting into a guys face saying something, the same guy who was staring at them a few weeks ago when he stayed at Will’s for the week. It took a second before Sonny remembered that the guys name was Neil, he could tell that Will was angry because his face was the special shade of red that meant he was pissed off.

Sonny started making his way towards Will when he saw Neil grab the back of Will’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. A deep rage stirred in Sonny’s gut and he walked faster toward Will and Neil. Before he got there Will had pulled back from Neil and shoved him away. Sonny stopped before them and tried not to yell, “What’s all this?”

Will went over to Sonny pleading, “I didn’t do anything Sonny, he is the one to kiss me. I didn’t want him to do that, you have to believe me. I love you Sonny and I would betr…”

Sonny put up his hand to stop Will from rambling on, “I know Will that you didn’t do anything I saw that he was the one to kiss you. I was directing my question toward him.” Sonny’s eyes had softened when he was looking at Will but when he looked back at Neil they hardened again, “So what were you trying to do with my boyfriend?

Neil looked at Sonny without an ounce of regret, “I was telling Will that I wasn’t giving up on him and that I want to be with him.”

Sonny laughed at Neil, “You are extremely pathetic Neil; he is not interested in you anymore. He loves me and I am pretty sure you can’t get Will to look like this.” Sonny turned and grabbed Will’s face and captured his lips; he kissed him with all so much passion and love. When Sonny pulled away he saw that special look Will gets on his face whenever he kisses him like that. He looked over at Neil, “I am sure you never got a reaction like that.”

Sonny let go of Will’s face and started walking toward Neil crowding him to the point that he started backing up, “If I ever see you trying to kiss my boyfriend and the love of my life ever again then I won’t be too shy about punching you in your pretty little face. You are an ignorant asshole who thinks he can have whatever he wants well I am telling you that the one thing you are not getting is Will.”

At this point Neil was back up so far that he was right by the door; he looked at both of them and then he raised his hands in surrender and walked out of the pub. Sonny took a few steadying breaths and walked back to Will, he pulled him into a hug, “I can’t believe he just ruined our day out, I was hoping this day would be filled with happy memories.”

Will laughed; “Are you kidding me? Seeing you so jealous and protective like that was extremely hot, I was so happy to see that side of you.”

“You were; you didn’t think that it was too much?”

“No it was definitely hot seeing you so upset and then kissing me like that in front of him was amazing. I think he finally got the message when you basically marked your territory.” Will had a very happy and satisfied look on his face.

Sonny let out a relieved chuckle; “I am glad that you aren’t mad about the situation and also about that kiss; that was definitely a bold move on my part.” Sonny took Will’s hand, “Lets head to my coffee house, it’s not finished yet but it’s so close to being done. I want you to see what it looks like now.” They walked out of the pub discussing Sonny’s coffee shop trying to come up with a good name.

((((((((((()))))))))))

They get to Sonny’s coffee house and he pulled out his keys to unlock the door. Once the door was open they stepped in and Sonny turned on the lights. He looked over at Will trying to figure out if he liked it or not. Will looked around for a little while and when he met Sonny’s eyes a smile came across his face, “Wow, Sonny this place looks amazing, I can’t wait to see it when it’s totally finished.”

“I can’t wait either, I think in a little over a month I will be able to officially open. I swear the renovating took longer than it should have but there was a lot of work that needed to be done.” Sonny smiled, he grabbed Will’s hips and pulled him closer. He gave Will a seductive look, “I was thinking that before we officially open that I could make a very great memory of us here in this place.”

“What exactly are you talking about?” Will looked really confused. Sonny gave Will a meaningful look until finally a light bulb went off in his head. Will had a very deep red blush spread across his face and he looked down for a second before looking back up, “I would definitely be up for that.”

“Really?” Sonny asked shocked and excited by Will’s answer.

Will nodded his head, “Yes I would want to do that.” Will kissed Sonny, a slow lazy kiss before pulling back, “So what is next on our activities list?”

“Now we go back to your place.”

Will scrunched his nose at that, “Really? My place, it’s so uneventful compared to the other stuff we did today.”

“Well it is the next place to go and maybe the last place we go to tonight.” They left the coffee house and headed back to the car. Will seemed to move a little faster than Sonny probably because of the way he worded his last sentence. They get in the car and drive off to Will’s place.

WWWWWWWW

Will unlocks the apartment and ushers Sonny inside before locking the door behind him. He throws his keys on his desk then moves into Sonny’s space he tries to kiss Sonny but he pulls away. “Not yet Will, there is something I want to talk to you about first.”

Will was getting a little nervous about the serious tone in Sonny’s voice. He sits down on the couch and Sonny sits down next to him, “Okay Sonny tell me what you need to tell me.”

Sonny turns toward Will and grabs his hands, “So there was a reason why I asked you to hang out with me today.”

“Yeah I know you said you wanted to hang out with me and just have a day to ourselves.” Will agreed trying to understand what Sonny was trying to say.

“That definitely was part of the reason but the other part was that I wanted to ask you something important. I took you to all those places today because they all have meaning to us and our relationship.”

Now he was confused, “How did those places have mean to us?”

Sonny looked shocked, “You really didn’t see the connection?” When Will shook his head Sonny explained, “Well the breakfast was suppose mean our first meaning, all that stuff Henderson made was a French style breakfast. Then the event at Horton town square was when we first saw each other again after Paris. The pub was where I pursued you, trying to get you to forgive me which you finally did. Now the coffee house might have meant more to me than you but that is where you first trusted me when I said that I was staying in Salem permanently.”

Sonny had paused and that gave Will time to see the connection; he had not put two and two together at all during the day. _How could he have been so blind?_ Will met Sonny’s eyes and stared into them, he already knew the answer he just wanted Sonny to say it, “So what about here, what was the reason for coming here?”

There was a twinkle in Sonny’s eyes, “This is the place where we first made love; when you opened yourself up even more and told me about your scar.”

Words failed to come out of his mouth; he was so touched by what Sonny said. He tried again to say what was on his mind, “That is so romantic of you Sonny.”

“Thanks I was trying to be romantic because I wanted to try and remind you of our relationship. But more than that, I wanted to ask you if maybe you would want to move in together.” Will could tell that Sonny was holding his breath waiting for his answer.

Will only had to think about it for a second before he already had his answer, “Of course I want us to move in together; I missed you so much after you went home last week. That week with you and Ari both here was the best week ever; I was so sad when you both left.”

Sonny looked so happy; he grabbed Will’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a passionate kiss that made Will’s toes curl, Sonny pulled back, “I am so happy that you said yes, it is going to be so amazing living with you.” Sonny pecked Will on the lips, “I want to make love with you Will but I want you inside me tonight.”

He was scared because they have never done that before it was always Sonny who was inside him. As much as it scared him, he was also excited about doing it so he nodded his head in agreement. Sonny smiled and pulled Will into the bedroom, they made quick work of getting their clothes off. Sonny lay back in bed while Will settled in between his legs. He reached over and grabbed a condom and lube out of the drawer. He put some lube on his fingers and looked at Sonny; silently asking for permission. Sonny nodded his head and pulled his legs up giving Will more access.

He took a steadying breath before pushing one finger inside of Sonny; he was tight and Will couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like when he put his cock in. He slowly moved his finger in and out opening him up; after a little while he pushed a second finger in. Sonny winced when that happened so Will paused for a little bit trying to help him adjust but Sonny shook his head, “Will please move your hand I need to feel it move.”

“Okay Sonny.” Will started moving his fingers and slowly Sonny started to relax again but soon that changed because Will added another finger. He hissed in pain but Will kept going because it seemed to help Sonny more, “That’s it baby relax yourself around my fingers.” Will rubbed Sonny’s thigh hoping that it will help him out.

Finally Sonny started to relax and push onto Will’s fingers which showed him that Sonny was ready. Will pulled his fingers out and Sonny groaned in disappointment, “Shush baby I will be there in a little bit.” Will opened the condom and put it on; he put some lube on his length and spread it around.

He leaned forward and got in position at Sonny’s entrance; he slowly pushed in trying to make sure Sonny was alright, “Oh Will that feels so good please move forward I want to feel all of you.”

“Okay baby I will.” Will kept pushing until he was all the way in. Once he was fully inside Will took a deep breath trying to stop himself from bursting right then and there. The feeling of have Sonny around his cock was so amazing and he almost came right then. When the feeling subsided Will started to thrust inside of Sonny.

“Oh my, Will you feel so amazing.” Sonny pulled Will down and they started kissing again. Will started moving faster and their kissing turned into them breathing in each other’s mouths. They were both groaning so loud that Will was afraid he would wake the neighbors. Will could tell that he was close to coming but he wanted to make Sonny come before he did so Will grabbed Sonny’s length and started stroking it to the same rhythm of his thrusts. Sonny’s moans became louder, “Oh Will I am about ready to come.”

Will sped up his stroking until Sonny was screaming his name and coming all over his chest and stomach. Once Sonny stopped shaking Will started thrusting more erratically trying to reach his climax. Sonny was whispering encouraging words to Will, “Come on baby you can do it. I want to see you come so hard that it brings tears to your eyes.” Sonny’s words made Will come so hard that he did have tears in his eyes. That was the most intense orgasm that he has experienced so far. Will pulled out of Sonny and fell over on his side next to Sonny. He was too lazy to take off the condom but Sonny did and threw it in the trash.

Sonny came back and pulled Will to him; he laid his head on Sonny’s chest and got comfortable. “That was the best experience that I have had so far.”

Will could hear Sonny chuckle through his chest, “Yeah the first time topping someone is the best experience ever.” Sonny kissed Will’s head, “Now we should get some sleep because I was thinking that tomorrow we should look for an apartment together.”

“Why don’t we just live here it’s already a 2 bedroom so he have the extra room for Ari plus he have so many great memories here.” Will shrugged thinking it was a good idea.

“That sounds great Will I just didn’t want to assume that you would want to stay here.” Sonny let out a huge yawn, “You have tired me out Will, with the snowman contest and that amazing sex he just had. My eyes are starting to droop as it is.”

“Mine too.” Will yawned copying Sonny. “I am going to sleep now. Goodnight Sonny.”

“Good night Will.” Sonny kissed his head again; he closed his eyes and had the best dreams about Will.

*To Be Continued*


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets some bad news and Sonny wants to take a bullet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a nice small chapter for you guys, I didn’t want to make it too long because this is just the starter for the last chapters of the story. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Sonny was walking around the store picking up groceries, he was trying to keep himself busy waiting to Will to show up. He was still trying to figure out what Will likes and what he doesn’t like. It has been 3 beautiful weeks since they moved in together and they were still learning to live with each other. They had a small fight last week because Will has a tendency squeeze the toothpaste tube in the middle which drives Sonny crazy. Of course he wasn’t without his faults either, for example he likes to just rinse off the dishes from supper and then wash them the next day but Will likes it done that night.

He doesn’t remember how this argument started but they had brought up each other’s faults, which was a bad move, and after awhile Will stormed off to their room. A half an hour later Sonny was feeling guilty and he went to find Will. They apologized to each other and then had really good make-up sex. Even though the fight wasn’t very big, the make-up sex was sweeter than any other time they had sex. Sonny was smiling remembering that night but then his smile faded when he realized just how late Will was.

Sonny was thinking about all the ways he was going to reprimand Will for this when he suddenly had a thought that made him panic; he just realized that maybe something bad happened. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and calls Will; he was nervously biting his thumb nail waiting for Will to answer then when it seems like the voicemail is going to kick in Will finally answers, “Hello?”

Sonny got straight to the point, “Where are you Will? You were supposed to meet me at the store 45 minutes ago.”

Will sighs in the phone, “I am so sorry Sonny. I totally forgot about our shopping day, I heard some bad news and I haven’t been thinking straight. I have been sitting here trying to not panic.”

“What’s wrong Will, why were you panicking? Are you or Ari hurt?” Sonny really needed to go now but he has cold and frozen food in his cart. He looks around and notices a worker putting food on the shelf; he walks over to her, “Hold on a minute Will before you answer that.” Sonny walks over to her, “Hey I was wondering if you could put this stuff away for me I have an emergency and I need to leave now.”

“Okay I will.” She takes the cart and starts putting the stuff back.

Sonny got back on the phone, “Will you still there?”

“Yeah I am.”

“Okay where are you right now, I will come to you.” Sonny exits the store and heads to his car.

“I am at home right now. I really need you Sonny could you hurry up and get here.” Sonny could hear the panic start to rise up in Will’s voice.

Sonny gets into his car and turns the engine on, “Okay baby I will be there in a few minutes. Is someone there with you or are you alone?”

“Gabi and Ari are both here.”

“Okay good then you aren’t alone. I am pulling out of the parking lot now and I will see you when I get home. Bye Will.”

“Bye Sonny.”

He hung up his phone and drove as fast as he was able; he really needed to get to his man. When he finally made it to the apartment he noticed a police car in the parking lot and he realized he didn’t get an answer from Will if he or Ari was hurt. He sprinted up the stairs as he turned the corner in his hallway he noticed a police officer standing outside his door. As he approached his apartment door the officer stopped him, “I am sorry sir but I have to stop you right there. What is your business with Will Horton?”

Sonny noticed that his name tag only revealed his last name as Smith, “I am his boyfriend and we live together so this is my place too.” Sonny was frustrated with this man from preventing him from seeing his Will.

“Okay let me confirm it with him first.” Smith turned and knocked on the door, when Will opened the door, there was something familiar about the expression on Will’s face but he couldn’t figure out what it was. The officer pointed at Sonny, “This man claims to be your boyfriend and that he lives here too. Is that true?”

Will looks over at Sonny and relief softens his facial expression, “Yes he is telling the truth, can you please step aside and let him in.”

“No problem I was just verifying his story.” Smith stepped aside and let Sonny through.

As soon as the door was closed Will threw himself at Sonny and hugged the crap out of him. Sonny whispered in his ear trying to calm him down, “It’s okay baby, I am here.”

“Oh Sonny you have no idea how glad I am that you are home.”

Sonny had to use a lot of strength to pull away so he could see if Will was hurt, “Will what is wrong? Why is there a police officer outside the door, and why are the girls here?”

Will takes a deep breath and goes to sit on the couch dragging Sonny with him, “We heard the worst news today and we both have been keeping each other company trying to distract ourselves.”

“What news are you talking about? You keep talking in circles and I want to know that this news is.”

Will opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out, he swallowed and tried again but he still couldn’t talk. Sonny could hear footsteps; he turned around and saw Gabi leaving Ari’s room with Ari on her hip, “I was dropping Ari off for the weekend but before I could leave Will’s grandpa came over today and told us that earlier today Nick Fallon escaped from prison.”

“WHAT?” Sonny couldn’t help how loud his voice got. He looked at Will and he realized that the familiar facial expression he saw earlier was the same look he had when Will told him the story about his scar. He pulled Will to him and practically crushed him to his chest, “How did this happen?”

Will didn’t seem able to talk but Gabi did the talking for him, “Well the police didn’t give us much detail about how it happened but they are doing everything in their power to find him.” She laid a hand on Will’s shoulder, “I am just really worried about what this is doing to Will. I still blame myself for what happened to him.”

Will pulled away from Sonny’s chest but stayed really close, “It’s not your fault that Nick was such manipulator. He had everyone fooled.”

“But not you, you weren’t tricked by his lies and deceit.” She looked at the floor, the guilt was written all over her face.

“I also didn’t say anything; I could have prevented the whole thing if I had just been honest and told people what I was suspecting.”

Gabi grabbed Will’s hand, “Nobody would have believed you, and they would have thought you were just prejudice about him being an ex-convict.”

“Yeah but if I had said something sooner then maybe people would have seen through his mask.” Will looked down and looked just as guilty as Gabi.

Sonny had enough of this, “You guys need to stop blaming yourself, the blame lies on the person who committed the crime. Nick shouldn’t have done what he did to Will.”

Gabi looked at Will and smiled, “Yeah your right Sonny we need to stop blaming ourselves.” Will yawned and his eyes drooped, “You should probably take him to bed, I have a feeling he is going to have a rough night.” Sonny was thinking the same thing he was sure that they weren’t going to have a very restful night. Will was so exhausted from the emotional turmoil that he could hardly function on his own so Sonny helped get ready for bed.

An hour later Will was fast sleep but Sonny was wide awake, he couldn’t get the memory of Will’s reaction after telling he told Sonny the story about Nick stabbing him. Now the man that caused the deep physical and emotional pain that Will goes through is out walking around probably wanting to seek revenge. Sonny looked down at the peaceful Will and knew deep down that he would take a bullet to save Will.

Sonny was looking at Will when right before his eyes he could see the change in Will’s face, one minute Will looks peaceful then the next minute he looks scared and tense. Then the shaking started, it started off slow but soon turned into violent shakes. He needed to wake Will up but he had to do it slowly; he put his mouth next to Will’s ear and talked to him softly, “Will, baby please wake up for me. I am here keeping you safe and warm where no one can harm you.” Sonny rubbed his hand up and down Will’s arm. He kept moving his hand and repeating the same thing over and over again until Will slowly stop shaking. He eventually woke up; when his eyes focused on Sonny and saw him there he burst into tears. Sonny pulled him in, “Ssshhh it’s okay baby, I am not leaving you. Did you have a nightmare about Nick?”

Will nodded his head, “Yeah but instead of him hurting me he was hurting you in front of me. I couldn’t seem to move from my spot, my feet wouldn’t move and I was forced to watch you get hurt.”

“Oh Will, it was just a dream.” Sonny rubbed Will’s back rubbing the tense muscles. “Go back to sleep baby, you need some rest.”

“Okay.” Will snuggled into Sonny and was fast asleep in seconds. Throughout the rest of the night Will kept having nightmares and waking up. Sonny helped out as much as he could sometimes he would fall asleep. When he did fall asleep Will would wake up screaming because Sonny wasn’t awake to calm him down. When that happened it took longer for Will to relax enough to try and fall asleep again. By the time morning came around they both felt like zombies from lack of sleep, they both cleared their schedules for that day because they didn’t feel like leaving the house.

*To Be Continued*


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Sonny finally leave the apartment and things go wrong!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I want to give a shout out to all that have read my story and have left me reviews. It’s you guys that have helped me keep going with this story. *sniff* now I am going to cry *sniff* I love you guys and I hope you stay with me after this chapter.  
> Warning: This chapter contains violence, some blood, and a very sad and distraught Will. My apologies people but you know plot bunnies and their evil little minds. ;P

WWWWWWW

It’s been 2 days since Nick broke out of prison and they still haven’t found him. Will was getting frustrated because Sonny and Ari are not safe with him running around free like that. Plus the police officers that followed him, Sonny, and Gabi was starting to get annoying, he knew that it was for their safety but it was still annoying. Will rolled over in bed and looked at Sonny, he was lying on his back looking so peaceful that Will didn’t want to wake him up but they both had work to do. He was about ready to shake Sonny’s shoulder to wake him up but then he noticed a tent in the sheets and an idea popped in his head. Will threw the blanket off of Sonny who was still gloriously naked from the amazing sex they had last night; Will smirked as he reached over and started stroking Sonny’s cock.

Sonny started moaning in his sleep and he mumbled, “Will.” He thought Sonny woke up but when Will looked at his face he saw that he was still asleep. Will kept stroking Sonny’s cock, which made him thrust his hips up. Suddenly Sonny opens his eyes, “What the…? What are you doing Will?” shock and desire was written all over his face.

Will leaned in and kissed Sonny on the lips; he pulled away only a little bit and talked with his lips brushing against Sonny’s lips, “I am giving you a proper good morning.”

Sonny let out a loud moan and a growl before he rolled them over, pressing Will into the bed, “You should be careful what you wish for.” Sonny pressed more desperate kisses against Will’s mouth.

Will was starting to love this fierce side of Sonny; it turned him on even more. He discovered this side of Sonny shortly after they moved in together. It was the second night that Will wanted to surprise Sonny so he cooked a special dinner but he made a mess of things. Will was walking to the table to put a pitcher of sweet tea on it when he stepped on a piece of ice and slipped. The tea spilled all over his shirt, his hair, and his pants; he was just soaked through. Will laid on the floor for a little while soaking up his epic fail. He was just starting to stand up from the floor when Sonny comes walking in and stops in his tracks when he sees Will’s situation. He blushed thinking Sonny was going to laugh at the silly picture he made but instead Sonny’s eyes darkened with lust. The bags in his hands dropped to the floor before he walked straight to Will and kissed him fiercely.

That was the best night of his whole life so far and now he was experiencing it again. Sonny was thrusting their erections together and kissing Will’s neck so hard that he was certain that they would turn into a hickeys tomorrow. Will was so close now and by the sounds of it so was Sonny; their movements were becoming more and more frantic.

_Ring_

The sound of the door bell ringing made Will and Sonny stop moving, Will knew it was Smith and he was hoping that Smith would go away but it rang again. Sonny buried his face in Will’s neck and groaned, “I swear that I am going to set traps so that people would leave us alone for a little while. How many times has this happened in the last 2 days?”

Will shrugged; “It was…” he counted on his fingers, “5 times.”

“Yes it has been 5 times that the police have knocked on our door and interrupted us during sex. I am really surprised that we were even able to do it last night.” Sonny kissed Will’s cheek before getting up to put on his boxers and a pair of sweatpants, Will got up and followed suit. They walked to the door and Sonny opens it, Smith is standing on the other side with another police officer. “You know Smith you have impeccable timing.”

Smith clears his throat looking a little embarrassed, “Will and Sonny this is Officer Morgan and he will be the one to go with Sonny to work today.”

Will giggles, “So what would they call you Officer Morgan if you ever become captain?”

Sonny put his face in his hand and started laughing; Smith and Morgan both cracked a smile, “If I ever became captain they would call me Captain Morgan and I am sure that I would always be made fun of for that.”

Sonny took his face out of his hand and apologized, “I’m so sorry about that he is a little strange in the mornings.”

“It’s not a problem.” Morgan smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

“Well I am going to get dressed and I will be out in a little bit.” When the officers nodded their heads in confirmation Sonny shut the door and turned around to head to the bedroom. Will looked down saw Sonny’s ass and couldn’t help but stare; he was still aroused even though they were interrupted just minutes ago. Will grabbed Sonny’s arm and stopped him, Sonny looked back at Will with a confused look; “Did you just moan, Will?”

Will nodded, “Yes I did, you look really hot right now and I am still very horny.” Will stared at him with his eyes half closed which, according to Sonny, was his sexy bedroom eyes, “Do we really need to go to work today? I feel like having another lazy day.” Will approached Sonny and pressed his body up against him; he could feel Sonny’s arousal through his sweatpants. Will grabbed the back of Sonny’s head and brought their mouths together, “What do you think?” Will winked for good measure.

Sonny leaned in and captured his lips and then Sonny grabbed Will’s hips pulled them closer together. Will felt Sonny lick his bottom lip; he sighed and opened his mouth. Sonny slid his tongue inside and caressed Will’s mouth. Breathing heavily, Will pulled away and started trailing kisses down Sonny’s neck. When Will reached his sensitive spot Sonny pulled away from him, “Will we really need to stop; I don’t know how much longer I can hold out for. We both need to go to work because for one, we need the money and two; we have been cooped up in this apartment for so long. We both need the fresh air.”

Will sighed and pulled away, “I guess you’re right, I just want to spend more time with you and I am very horny.” He rubbed his erection against Sonny’s leg to make sure he was clear.

Sonny laughed and kissed Will’s cheek, “That is very sweet and I want to spend more time with you too.” Sonny grabbed Will’s ass and pulled him closer, “When we both get home today we can spend the rest of the day horizontal.” He squeezed Will’s ass before stepping back, “Well I am going to start getting ready so that I don’t leave Officer Morgan standing there waiting for me.”

Will giggled again at the mention of Officer Morgan; Sonny shook his head and smiled as he turned around to head to the bedroom.

A few minutes later Sonny was making the bed while Will was still getting dressed; Will turned around and made a disgusted noise, “Why did you keep putting that pillow on our bed? It’s really hideous.” It was a small square pillow with writing embroidered in the middle; it was also a hideous shade of pink with frilly lace around the edges. The writing on the pillow was, “ _Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage._ _” – Lao Tzu_

“I got it because it represents our love.”

Will sighed, “I do like the quote but the rest of the pillow is hideous. Can we just have one of our friends cut out the quote and make a whole new pillow or just do something else with it that looks better than it does now?”

“Yeah we can do that but it’s going to stay here on the bed until we can get it altered.” Sonny finished making the bed look supreme; he walked over to Will and kissed him, “I think it’s time for us to go now.” Will kissed Sonny one more time before leaving the bedroom.

///////////////////

At 5:30 Will pulled into the parking lot of their apartment, even though the pub was very busy that day and it was nice to get out for some fresh air. Smith had given Will permission to drive his own car because he didn’t want to be dropped off at work in a police car. As he stepped out of his car he noticed Sonny’s car a few cars down, he smiled thinking that he finally gets to play with Sonny.

Will walks up the stairs with Smith behind him, “So what are your guy’s plans for tonight?”

“Probably just sitting at home and watch some movies.” Will shrugged.

“So you two aren’t going to hit the sack, because…you know…you’re so horny.” Smith ended the last part in a whisper.

Will stopped on the steps and swung around with a bewildered look, “How did… when did… were you spying on us?”

Smith chuckled, “You have paper thin walls, and we could hear your conversation.”

Heat flooded his face and he was certain that he was a deep red right now; Will turned back around and walked the rest of the way up the stairs. He was trying to stop blushing as he turned down his hallway. He really needed to get to Sonny so he could tell him what just happened. As Will got closer to the door he saw that the door was slightly open and panic flooded through Will, “Sonny?” Will ran through the door as he ignored Smith’s order to stay there. When he got inside he saw that the living room was a mess and he also saw Officer Morgan lying on the flood in a pool of blood. Will wanted to check to see if Morgan was alive but his mind was solely on Sonny. He pushes open the bedroom door and saw that Sonny is not there so he went to the bathroom. Sonny wasn’t there either and he started to have a panic attack.

His heart started to race and he was starting to get chest pains. He couldn’t hear anything besides his heart pounding in his ears. Smith was crouched down next to Morgan and he was examining his neck. When Smith looked up he was saying something but he couldn’t hear what Smith was saying. The look of relief on Smith’s face helped to bring back a little bit of Will’s hearing so when Smith talked again he could hear “he’s not dead”.

Will’s thought, “ _What, he’s not dead? What does he mean by he’s not dead?”_ He slowed his breathing down trying to relax so he could understand what was going on. When his heart rate started to slow down he could finally hear what Smith was trying to say, “Will I need you to come over here now. Officer Morgan is still alive and I need your help to stop the bleeding.”

Will snapped out of it and started to help save Morgan, he was still really worried about Sonny but he couldn’t do anything about it right now. Will pressed the towel to the wound, “Aren’t you going to call 911?”

“I already used my radio and called it in while you were having your panic attack. You stay here with him while I check out the apartment and then go outside to see if I can find anything.” Smith got up, pulled his gun out and carefully checked each room before he went out of the apartment.

Will stayed where he was told to stay talking to Morgan, telling him he needed to live so that Will could make fun of his name later on. Everything became a blur after that; he had stayed with Morgan like he promised until the ambulance came. After the ambulance came and took Morgan away the police asked Will for his statement. After the police left he sat down on the edge of their bed and stared at his hands. They have already been cleaned of Officer Morgan’s blood but he could still see it and feel it. Will knew exactly who took Sonny, the cops can’t say that they know it’s Nick only that they suspect it’s him. Will knew that it was Nick that kidnapped his boyfriend and he wanted to go out there to look for Sonny himself but they won’t let him.

Will scanned the room seeing how much this room has changed since Sonny moved in. It definitely looked better than before, as he looked around the room his eyes fell upon the hideous looking pillow. A tear slid down his face as Will grabbed it so he could hug it to his chest like it was Sonny; as he lifted the pillow he saw an envelope sitting on the bed with His name on it. Will tore open the envelope so fast he almost got a paper cut and took out the letter inside.

**Will if you ever want to see your precious little boyfriend again then you need to meet me at the warehouse down town alone. If you don’t get here by midnight and/or you tell the cops where I am then I’ll kill your boyfriend. So you better not be late and you better not tell the police. – Nick**

Will looked at the time and it was 10:30, he only had an hour and a half before Sonny could die. He quietly crept to the door and locked it, then Will set up the bed so it looked like he was sleeping. The police had already looked through his room and checked out the window making sure it was secure. So this made sneaking out a whole lot easier because they wouldn’t need to check on him; he made sure he had his cell phone as he opened the window and stepped out on the fire escape. Will closed the window quietly behind him and was careful walking down the fire escape so it wouldn’t squeak.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and took off running to the warehouse. Will knew that he couldn’t get to his car without alerting Smith so he just ran as fast as he could to the warehouse. It was a good thing that the warehouse was only a half an hour run from his apartment.

By the time he reached the warehouse he was breathing heavily. He stopped and put his hands on his knees so that he could catch his breath. When Will felt like he could stand up normally he walked to the main entrance and saw a piece of paper taped there; he grabbed it and opened it. Inside was directions for Will to find Sonny, he threw the paper aside and opened the door. Will followed the directions until he reached a big metal door; he rushed through the door and saw Sonny in front of him, tied to a chair with a gag in his mouth. Sonny’s eyes went huge; he started shaking his head and yelling through his gag but Will couldn’t understand what he was saying. Will ran to Sonny and pulled the gag off, “Don’t worry baby I will get you out of here.”

Sonny looked over Will’s shoulder and shouted, “Will watch out.”

“What?” Will swung around and saw Nick standing behind him; there was a crazed look on Nick’s face just before he hit Will on the head with the butt of a gun and then everything went black.

*To Be Continued*


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tries to get free and Nick is really really crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter was so short but this was all I had planned for this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

WWWWWWWWW

Will slowly came back to consciousness, when he lifted head pain shot through his head making him grit his teeth and let out a groan, “WILL!!!”

The sound of Sonny’s voice made him open his eyes and look in the direction of his voice. Sonny is giving him an anxious look, Will’s brain seemed to be running a bit slow and he was confused. Will took in Sonny’s appearance and saw that he was tied to a chair; when he saw that something in his brain clicked and his memories came back. He looked down at himself and noticed that he was also tied to a chair, Will groaned again, _‘Now we both are screwed.’_

“Will, are you alright? He hit you pretty hard and I was scared that he might have caused permanent damage.” Sonny was getting more anxious.

“Yeah I’m alright.” Will looked around again and noticed that Nick wasn’t in the room. “Where is Nick?”

Sonny let out a heavy sigh, “Thank god you are okay.” He looked so relieved but then it turned to anger and rage, “I don’t know where the bastard went but he left as soon as he tied you up.”

Will struggled with his binds but they wouldn’t budge. “Did he learn to tie like this in prison?” Will said while examining the knots; they looked intricate.

Sonny chuckled, “Only you would make me laugh in a situation like this.” His laughing only last a few second before he was back to being pissed off, “Why did you come Will? You knew that he wanted revenge on you but you still came.”

Will was shocked, “Are you serious Sonny, I couldn’t leave you here to die. I would rather die here with you then to live in a world without you.”

Suddenly Nick’s voice sounded throughout the room, “Well you will not be dying anytime soon Will.” He stepped through the door and closed it behind him. Will had imagined seeing Nick again multiple times since he was sent back to prison and he thought that he would be really scared but right now he was just really pissed off.

Will needed to get Sonny out of here before something happens to him also so he pleaded to him, “Nick please let Sonny go, he has nothing to do with this. Please just let him go.”

“I can’t Will. I can’t let him go because first of all he knows where we are and second I need him to seek my revenge on you.”

Now Will was confused, “How are you going to do that?”

Nick smiles and it’s a crazy homicidal look, “I’m going you kill your love like you killed Gabi’s love for me. I’ll kill Sonny but keep you alive so you have to feel the pain that I did when Gabi said she didn’t love me anymore.”

All the air in his lungs went out and he had a hard time taking a breath. Will took a few deep breaths and started to struggle in the chair; he needed to get free and save Sonny, “No Nick, please don’t kill him. I will do anything that you want but please don’t kill him.”

Nick shook his head, “Don’t you understand what I was saying? The thing that I want is for you to watch him die and suffer like I did.”

Rope burns were starting to form on Will’s arms but he didn’t care, he needed to get free, “Nick will you please think about what you are doing. If you kill him but keep me alive then I would be a witness to his murder and I could testify against you. Why would you leave me around for that to happen?”

“Like it matters Will, I am already going to go to prison for a longer sentence because I escaped from prison and I also shot a police officer. At this point I don’t care if I am stuck in prison forever or even be put on death row. I just want to extract my vengeance and finally be at peace.” Nick started pacing, “Why couldn’t you have just been put on charges for that murder I set you up for? None of this would have happened if my plan would have followed through.”

Sonny started laughing and that is when Will realized that Sonny hadn’t said a word since Nick came into the room, “You are crazy Nick they wouldn’t have been able to charge Will with murder in the first place because they would have eventually found evidence proving him innocent.”

Nick scowled at Sonny and walked over to him; he swung his fist and punched Sonny in the face. Sonny leaned to the side and spit blood out on the floor; he straightened in his seat and openly glared at Nick.

Now Will was seeing red, he kept struggling but he still couldn’t get loose, “Nick I swear when I get out of this chair I am going to kick your ass. If you ever touch Sonny again I will make sure that you wish that you had never broken out of prison.”

Nick pulled out a gun and started rambling, “So where was I? Oh right, I was saying that if you had just gone to prison like I had set up then you wouldn’t have met Sonny and wouldn’t have fallen in love with him. Now you have to sit here and watch him die, just like I watched Gabi’s love die and I couldn’t…” the rest of what Nick was saying was hard for Will to understand. Sometimes he couldn’t hear him other times Will swore that Nick was having a conversation with another person who wasn’t there. Nick kept pacing and sometimes he would smack his head with the palm of his hand, saying, “Get out of there, get out of my head.” He just looked like a crazy man. After about 15 minutes it seemed like Nick was finally ending his little rant, “…loved her and so now it’s time to shoot your little boyfriend so that I can finally move on.”

Now Nick faced both of them, “Do you have any last words Will?”

It looked like no matter what this was going to happened and I couldn’t stop it but he kept begging, “Nick please don’t do this.” Will looked at Nick desperately, “I am begging you please just let us go.” Tears started to fall from his eyes.

“Well I guess Will doesn’t love you as much as you thought he did because he didn’t even give you any last words.” Nick smiled and pointed the gun at Sonny.

“NO!!!!!” Will was really rocking in his seat to the point that he almost fell over.

“Will.” Sonny’s soft voice made Will look over and into his eyes, Sonny stared back with a sad but resigned look on his face, “I love you Will. I always will.”

Tears were flowing heavily down Will’s face, he started shaking his head, “No Sonny, were going to make it through this. I love you too much Sonny to lose you.” They stared in each other’s eyes not wanting to look away. Will’s chest started ache so much that he thought he might be having a heart attack.

He could he Nick counting down, “3…..2…..1”

_BANG!!!!_

*To Be Continued*


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a gun shot then some blood shed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys but it’s another short chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

WWWWWWWW

He could he Nick counting down, “3…..2…..1”

_Bang!!!!_

Nick looked down at his chest in shock and looked toward the back of the room. Will followed his eyes and saw Smith standing at the back door with his gun aimed at Nick. The gun lowered as Nick used his other hand to touch his wound. Nick started laughing then he raised the gun one more time and shot Sonny in the shoulder before Smith put a bullet in the head.

Will sat frozen for a second from the shock of seeing Sonny shot but soon he started struggling with his binds again, “SMITH PLEASE UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!!!!!” Smith rushed over and untied Will first. After Will was untied, they went over to Sonny to untie him. Will picked up Sonny and lowered them to the ground so that Sonny was lying in his lap. “Sonny baby look at me.” Will cupped Sonny’s cheek making him look him.

“It hurts Will.” Sonny was staring at Will with pain in his eyes.

“I know baby but you will be just fine.” Will looked over at Smith, “Is someone on their way now?”

“Yes the paramedics will be here in 10 minutes. We need to try and stop the bleeding; you should take your shirt off and use it.” Smith helped Will to remove his shirt and Will pushed it against the wound while his leg pressed on the exit wound.

Sonny groaned, “Don’t press on it Will, it hurts too much.”

“I have to Sonny so that it can slow down the bleeding.” Will started to panic when Sonny’s eyes started to close, “Sonny, Sonny don’t close your eyes. Keep looking at me.”

Sonny’s eyes fluttered open and looked at Will, “It’s getting cold in here.”

That was something Will didn’t want to hear because that meant Sonny was losing too much blood, “It’s okay baby the ambulance is almost here and they will be able to save you. So you need to hold on till then.”

Sonny nodded his head, “Okay.” Sonny’s eyes turned serious, “Will you have to promise me that if something happens to me you will tell Ari about me.”

Will choked out a sob, “Shhhh… we are not going to talk about that because you _will_ be around for Ari to know and _you_ could tell her how silly you were when you said that.”

Some noise came from outside the room; Will looked over and saw the paramedics come rushing in. They came over to them and took Sonny from Will’s arms, he gladly handed him over so that they could save him. Will stood off to the side while they worked on him; half the stuff the two paramedics said to each other didn’t make any sense to Will. After a few minutes they strapped Sonny to a stretcher and carried him out. When they got out to the ambulance they didn’t want him to come along but he fought them until he got to sit in the back with Sonny.

On the way to the hospital they worked on him but one of them tended to Will’s wrists. He had cut his wrist up so much as he was trying to get free. Will had severe rope burns and he was bleeding because the rope had cut into his skin.

///////////////

They reached the hospital and Sonny is rushed in. He tried to follow them into the room but they wouldn’t let him. After awhile Will slowly made his way to the waiting room, when he got there he looked down at himself and noticed that he still didn’t have a shirt on so he went up to the nurse’s station, “Do you guys have like a lost and found that might have a shirt that I could have?”

“Yeah let me go grab the box.” She gets up and leaves; a minute later she comes back and places a box on the counter. “Here you go.” Will looked through the box until he reached the bottom where he found a black shirt that had Marvel written on it.

Will pulled it out and looked at the nurse, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Will put it on and went to take a seat. He leaned back and started shaking his leg; he didn’t like waiting and he wondered how Sonny could have waited so long out here when Ari was in the hospital. The thought of Sonny made him start to feel guilty. None of this would have happened if Sonny wasn’t with him. He dragged Sonny into this and now he could die because Will’s past finally caught up with him.

//////////////

15 minutes later Sonny’s parents showed up followed by Will’s grandma. Marlena rushed up to Will and hugged him, “Oh Will, I was so scared when I found out about the kidnapping and then you running off to find him. Are you alright?” She pulls back and looks him over; she notices his wrists, “What happened to your wrists?”

Adrienne stepped up to them, “I want to know what happened to Sonny.”

There was too many questions flying at him so he decided to explain the whole situation from when he found the letter to when they got here to the hospital. After Will finished telling the story his grandma hugged him again, “Will I am so happy you are alright.”

“Me too grandma but I am still worried about Sonny. I don’t know what’s going on because they wouldn’t let me back there and I know they won’t tell me anything. I am not his family, so I have to sit here and wait.” Will was frustrated and he pulled away from his grandma so he could sit down.

Justin walked over and put his hand on Will’s shoulder, “Well it’s good that we are here now. I will go find out what’s going on.” Justin and Adrienne left to go talk to the doctors while Marlena sat down next to Will.

She put her hand on Will’s shoulder, “Will look at me.” Will slowly met his grandma’s eyes, “I know that look and I want you to know that this is not your fault.”

“How can you say that grandma? He got hurt because Nick wanted to use him against me. To make me suffer like he did.” Will’s eyes pleaded with his grandma to understand that it was his fault.

Marlena shook her head, “No it’s not Will. The fault lies with Nick and Nick alone. He made the choices he did because he is not right in the head. Something happened to him in prison the first time around and he let it affect him so much that he went crazy.”

“I get it grandma, I really do but it’s hard to not feel guilty.” Will sighed and lowered his head to his hands. “I don’t think I can live with myself if Sonny dies.”

Marlena grabbed the back of Will’s neck and forcefully made him look at her, “I do not want to ever hear you say that. Sonny is going to be fine; he loves you too much to die.”

Will suddenly felt like revealing his biggest fear to his grandma, “What if he hates me after this? What if he realizes that being with me was a mistake?”

“Why don’t you wait until later when you can actually talk to him and find out then? It’s not going to do you any good to sit here feeling guilty, you have to think positive.” Marlena rubbed Will’s back which always soothed him.

After a minute of her rubbing his back he started to feel a little better, “I guess you’re right, it would be best for me to be in a good mood when I see him.”

“Now that’s what I am talking about.” Marlena put her arm around Will’s shoulder and squeezed.

Will looked up when he noticed Justin and Adrienne coming back, “So what did you find out?”

“Sonny is in surgery right now and they can’t tell us anymore than that. So we are just going to have to wait.” Justin patted Will’s shoulder again before he found a seat and got comfortable. Adrienne didn’t even acknowledge Will; she just sat down next to Justin.

/////////////////////

The surgery took 6 hours and when the doctor came out all of them jumped up, Justin approached the doctor, “How is Sonny?”

“Sonny made it through surgery just fine and he is in recovery. He suffered a great wound but it was good that the bullet went all the way through or else it could have caused more damage.”

The all hugged each other feeling so excited about the news, Will pulled away from his grandma, “When can we see him?”

“Right now he is sleeping and he needs the rest, I will have one of the nurses come out and tell you when he wakes up.” The doctor smiles at them before them to their celebration.

Marlena hugs Will again, “See I told you things would be okay.”

Will laughed, “Yes you did grandma, thank you for being here for me.”

“No problem.” Will couldn’t let go of her. He was so relieved that Sonny is alive and getting better.

This day was so emotionally exhausting that his eyes started to droop, “Grandma, could you stay here with me?” Will gave her a sheepish look.

“Sure I can.”

Will smiled, “Thanks grandma, I think I am going to try and get some sleep.” Will looks around, “Maybe they have a pillow around here somewhere.”

“You don’t need one, I have one right here.” Marlena sat down and patted her leg. Will smiled as he pushed some chairs together and lied down with his head on her lap. Will’s eyes closed in a second and he was fast asleep.

*To Be Continued*


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will feels guilty and Sonny meets a flirty nurse.

 

 

WWWWWWWW

Will woke up the next day when the nurse came over and told us Sonny was awake. He wanted to run down the hallway and see him but he let Sonny’s parents go first. After 30 minutes Will was getting anxious because he really wanted to go see Sonny. Will got up and walked to the room Sonny was in. When he got there the door was open he saw that Adrienne was the only one in there with Sonny. He was about ready to walk in when he heard his name, he knew that he shouldn’t be listening in the private conversation but something about her tone made him listen in. He moved to the wall beside the door so that he couldn’t be seen, “Will is not good for you Sonny. Please see reason.”

“I can’t mom, I love him too much. I can’t just leave him.” Sonny sounded a little stressed out.

“Sonny he is not good for you. Look at what happened to you? This never would have happened if you guys weren’t together.” Will was already feeling guilty for what Sonny went through because of him but now it became stronger. He agreed with Sonny’s mom, he was bad for Sonny.

“Mom I am not going to say it again. I am not leaving Will for this, I love him so much that I would take another bullet for him.”

There was a loud sigh and Will was guessing that it was Adrienne, “Maybe I can convince you later about this because I am not giving up just yet.” The sound of movement came from the room, “I am going to go find your father and we are going to head home. You be safe Sonny.”

“Okay mom, see you tomorrow.”

Will heard the sound of heels on the floor. A few seconds later Adrienne walks out the door and comes face to face with Will. He knew that the guilt was all over his face but he couldn’t say anything. Adrienne looked shocked and a little guilty before her expression changed now she just looks unapologetic. She didn’t say anything to Will; she just walked right past him heading down the hall to look for Justin.

Will took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down, he didn’t want to upset Sonny too much. He walked through the door and tried not to let his guilt take over but the instant he saw Sonny laying in bed the guilt it took over. It was so hard to see Sonny lying in bed looking tired and pale, that is when apologizes came tumbling out, “I am so sorry Sonny. I never wanted you to get shot because of me.”

Sonny smiles weakly at Will, “It’s not your fault Will, Nick was a sick and twisted guy. He made bad choices and now he is dead because of those choices.” Sonny lifted his good arm and held it out for Will, “Come closer Will I need you to be near me.”

Will slowly walked to the bed; it felt like he was falling apart inside. He never wanted to cause someone he loves so much trouble. When he reached the bed he sat down in the chair next to it, “The one thing I have to know is how did Nick get to you and the cop?”

Sonny sighed and a faraway look appeared on his face, “Well we got back to the apartment and I went into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable. I was about ready to take my shirt off before someone came up behind me and put a cloth to my mouth. A few seconds later I passed out until I woke up in the warehouse tied to a chair. He was pacing back and forth talking about how the gay boy better hurry up. Just then we can hear you running down the hall. He quickly hide behind some crates just before you came in.” Sonny stared into Will’s eyes, “I was so happy and also so mad that you came to get me. You took the gag out of my mouth but that his when Nick hit you on the head. I tried to warn you but it was too late. I kept saying your name over and over again trying to get you to wake up. After he finished tying you up he left the room but I never stopped trying to wake you up. The rest you already know.”

A tear was rolling down Will’s cheek, “I am so sorry I put you through this.”

Sonny shook his head a little bit, “Please stop blaming yourself.”

“I can’t help it. This never would have happened if you weren’t with me. I am no good for you Sonny.” Will gets up from the chair and places a kiss on Sonny’s forehead, “I need to get out of your life. Goodbye Sonny.” With that Will ran out of the room ignoring Sonny’s shouts for him to come back. He had to get out of there and away from Sonny. The farthest he was away from Sonny the safer he would be.

SSSSSSSSSS

Sonny’s heart was breaking into a million pieces as he watched Will run out of the room. He tried to get him back but it didn’t work and he was trapped on this bed so he couldn’t go after him. Sonny knew that Will was struggling with guilt, it was written all over his face. He tried to get Will to understand that it wasn’t his fault but it didn’t seem to work. Sonny was determined that whenever he was able to get out of the bed he was going to go after Will and get him to see that it’s not his fault.

He started to feel a little pain in his shoulder where he was shot so he pushed the medicine button even though he knew it was going to make him sleepy. After a few minutes the medicine started to take effect, as his eyes were slowly closing he made a vow to hunt down Will as soon as he was able to leave the stupid bed.

////////////////

Sonny woke up the next day and thought he saw Will standing by the bed but as his eyes focused he saw that it wasn’t Will. This guy didn’t even look anything like Will; he had short brown hair and was definitely taller than Will. He must have been dreaming about Will for him to think that. As soon as he was fully awake he noticed that this guy had on scrubs. He must have made a noise because the dark haired man turned his head and looked at him, “Oh you’re awake now. That’s good because it helps me out.” He showed Sonny a cup full of pills, “It’s medicine time for you.” He reached over and pushed the button to lift Sonny’s head up into a higher position.

“So what is your name, so I don’t have to keep thinking of you as “dark haired guy”?”

Dark haired guy laughed, “My name is Brian.”

“Well it was nice to meet you.” He tried to sound enthusiastic but even he could hear how bad it sounded. He was just frustrated with the whole Will situation.

Brian looked at him with a considering look, “Don’t sound too happy about meeting me?”

Sonny closed his eyes and sighed, “I am sorry if it sounds like I am being crabby right now, it’s just that my boyfriend is feeling guilty about what happened to me and he ran off last night. I just wish he would realize that it’s not his fault.”

“Well I would never leave my boyfriend in the hospital like that if he was hurt.” Brian gave Sonny a suggestive look.

Sonny smiled at Brian, “I am flattered that you are flirting with me but my heart belongs to Will. There is no room for anyone else right now.”

Brian shrugged, “It’s fine I can wait if I have too.”

“There is no point in waiting because my heart belongs to Will.” Sonny was getting a little frustrated with Brian.

“But things change and so do people.” Brian leaned forward and brought the cup of pills to Sonny’s mouth, “Here open up so I can give you your medicine.”

Sonny wanted to be defiant and not take the pills but he realized if he wants to go after Will then he has to get better really fast. He takes the pills in his mouth and Brian comes back with a cup of water. After he swallows the pills he keeps his mouth shut because he doesn’t want to talk to Brian anymore.

“So that was all I needed to do. Push the nurses button if you need any help.” Brian looked at Sonny probably waiting for a response. When he got none he picked up the supplies he brought with him, “Well I am off to my next patient. I hope to talk to you again soon.” Brian winked at Sonny before he left the room. Sonny rolled his eyes; he couldn’t believe the nerve of that guy. He located the remote and turned on the TV to find something to watch.

///////////////

Throughout the rest of the week Brian checked up on him multiple times a week because it was a part of his job. At first Sonny refused to talk to him unless he had to but as the days went by Sonny got more and more depressed that Will hadn’t come back. Brian offered comedy relief and his smile just made his day most of the time. His heart yearned for Will but he wasn’t there to satisfy it and Brian helped out a little with that. Sonny didn’t have feelings for Brian he was just his friend who helped him get through some hard times during the week.

Now it’s almost 6 days after Will ran off and Brian was saying a whole lot more bad things about Will. He was talking about how it’s not right to abandon Sonny when he needed him the most and how he was being a coward. At this point Sonny didn’t feel up to defend Will anymore because his heart hurt too much.

“Sonny you deserve to be with someone who is going to stick by your side even in the bad times and Will isn’t that guy.”

Sonny was trying to defend him but it was getting harder and harder, “He just feels bad that I am hurt because of something from his past.”

“That’s another thing, his haunted past came into the picture and caused you harm. This man doesn’t deserve you.” Brian shook his head as he wrote down Sonny’s vitals.

Sonny realized that he was starting to agree with Brian, he tried his hardest to get Will to understand that he was dedicated to this relationship and that he would do anything. But all that he got in return was Will running away from him. How much more could he take, “I guess your right Brian, why should I even be with him if he doesn’t want to be with me?”

Brian smiled at Sonny, “Well I am glad you finally see sense.”

Sonny smiled and was about ready to respond when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked toward the door and sees a female nurse standing there with a fierce look, “Brian you need to do more work less talking. Here let me finish his vitals and you can go to the next patient.”

Brian sighed and handed the clipboard to her, he gave Sonny a wink before he walked out the door. The other nurse walked closer to the bed and introduced herself, “Hi I am Katie and I will be finishing your vitals today.”

“Okay that’s fine.”

Katie went to work, she didn’t talk for awhile but soon she started to chat with him, “So I heard you and Brian talking about your boyfriend.”

Sonny shrugged his good shoulder, “Yeah we were. We were talking about how he hasn’t been here to visit me in about a week and I am getting very upset about it.”

Katie looked at Sonny, “But he has been visiting you.”

Now he was confused, “What are you talking about? I haven’t seen him since the day that he ran out of my room.”

“That is because he comes in and visits you when you are sleeping. He sits and stares at you for hours before leaving again.” She must have seen the shocked look on his face, “Brian hasn’t told you?”

“No he hasn’t. Did Brian know about it?” Sonny grabbed her arm and squeezed, he had to know if it was true.

She laid her hand on top of his, “Yes he knew about Will coming into visit. He made several comments about him that weren’t very nice.”

Sonny was starting to fume, who was this guy? He knew about Will visiting him and didn’t say anything, “That is just messed up, why would Brian do that?”

“I think he wants you to himself and he probably could tell that you wouldn’t be with him if you were with Will.” Katie patted his hand.

Sonny sighed and shook his head, “I am such a fool. I was even starting to doubt Will.”

She let out a small chuckle, “You are not a fool because you probably wouldn’t have felt that way if Brian didn’t lead you to feel that way.”

Sonny looked her in the eyes, “Thank you so much for telling me this. I am going to make sure I talk to him tonight.”

“Well I am glad to hear that.” She finished taking his vitals before leaving to help other patients.

/////////////////

Later that night Sonny pretended to be asleep so that Will wouldn’t run away before he had a chance to talk. He could hear someone walking towards the bed so he opened his eyes and meet Will’s shocked gaze. Will stopped walking and a split second later he turned around to run back out the door. Sonny couldn’t take that again so he started to cry, “Please don’t leave me again Will.”

Will froze in his steps with his hand on the door knob, “Please don’t do that Sonny.”

“Don’t do what?” His question came out in a broken voice.

“Don’t cry because it makes it hard for me to leave.”

Sonny let out another sob, “But I can’t help it, what you’re doing to me really hurts.” Will slowly looked over his shoulder and Sonny could see that he was crying too, “Please Will just come back to me.”

It seemed like that last statement broke Will out of his resolve; he turned around and practically ran to the bed. Will hugged Sonny being sure not to put pressure on his wound, “I am so sorry Sonny. All this is my fault.”

Sonny smacked him on the arm, “It is not your fault. Stop saying that.”

“But it was because of me that you got shot. I never wanted to put you through that kind of pain.” Will pulled back and laid his hand on Sonny’s cheek.

Sonny stared into Will’s eyes trying to get him to understand, “Will you leaving me hurt worse than when I got shot.” Fresh tears fell from the corner of his eyes, “I never want to feel that pain again. I love you Will, I love you so much.”

Will leaned forward kissed Sonny on the lips, “I love you too Sonny. I am sorry that I hurt you like that.”

“It’s fine as long as you don’t do it again.” Sonny pulled Will closer for another kiss. He could feel Will slowly relax, which made Sonny hopeful that Will finally understands. Pulling away he wiped at his tears, “Do you want to stay with me tonight? I know that you have been here every night while I was sleeping. Have you gotten any sleep in the past week?”

Will shook his head, “Every time I closed my eyes all I see is you getting shot. It brought so many nightmares that I have been trying to stay awake.”

“Well sleeping here with me will keep those nightmares away.” Sonny patted the bed beside him, “Come up here and get comfortable.”

Will climbed on the bed and settled down next to Sonny, he let out a heavy sigh, “I missed this so much Sonny.”

“Me too.” When they got comfortable Sonny kissed Will’s head, “Okay baby go to sleep. You need it more than I do.”

Will must have been really tired because his eyes started to droop almost instantly, “But I don’t want to sleep yet. I want to see you for a little while longer.”

“Shhhh baby I will be here in the morning.” Sonny kissed Will’s lips again as he started to fall asleep. Soon Will was fast asleep. He took this time to stare at Will memorizing his lovely features again. When he was done Sonny closed his own eyes and fell asleep in the arms of the man he loves.

*To Be Continued*


	15. Chapter 15

WWWWWWW

It was the next day after Will stayed over at the hospital and he was relaxing in the bed next to Sonny, “I am so glad that you surprised me last night. I wouldn’t be here lying next to you.”

Sonny laughed, “I was surprised when I found out that you were still visiting me. I had thought you abandoned me.”

Will looked down in his lap feeling guilty, “I am really sorry for that. Everything that you went through because of me was too much and at the time I thought that it was best if I was away from you. But I just couldn’t stay away, I tried really hard but by the next day I was beside your bed again. I told myself that I was only checking to make sure that you were okay but I knew that I would be back continuously after that.”

“Well I am glad that you did come back, that just proves that you didn’t really abandon me.” Sonny smiled and pulled Will to him. He laughed as he captured Sonny’s lips in a heated kiss. Their mouths happily lingered together before Sonny pulled back a little, “I can’t wait to get out of this room.”

“I can’t wait either.”

Will was about ready to kiss Sonny’s lips again but a male nurse walked around the corner saying, “Hey there good looking how is….” The nurse stopped in his tracks and stared at the couple.

He recognized the nurse as the one who came in and checked on Sonny a few times while he slept. Will tried to make conversation with him but the guy never talked back but he made sure to let him know not to tell Sonny that he was there.

Sonny sighed, “Brian what are you doing here I thought I told my doctor that I didn’t want you to be one of my nurses anymore.”

Brian pointed at the both of them, “So you decided to go back to this guy after how he abandoned you?”

“Hey what are you talking about I was here for Sonny while he was sleeping.” Will did not like this guy laying out his faults like that.

“Well he didn’t know that you were there.” Brian’s face was turning beat red from anger.

Sonny smacked the railing next to him, getting both of their attentions, “Yes Brian I didn’t know he was here because you didn’t tell me. You lead me to believe that he really had abandoned me just so you could have me to yourself.”

Will explained to Sonny, “I told him not to tell you that I was here at night. I had never met Katie so I thought it was safe since all the other nurses knew not to tell you that I was here.”

“Yeah but he was trying to convince me that you had abandoned me and that I should move on. That is when Katie walked in and heard him, so she decided to tell me. Which I am glad she did because I never would have known how much of a jerk he was.” Sonny was mad and tried to cross his arm over his chest but then he let out a hiss.

Will rubbed Sonny’s arm comforting him through the pain, after Sonny stopped wincing from the pain he glared at Brian, “You must have been so desperate to be with someone that you would stoop that low. Wow I feel pity for you.”

Brian sighed heavily through his nose and Will thought that he was going to take a swing at him but he just continued to stare at them so Will decided to give him an eyeful. He made sure Sonny was okay before he captured both sides of Sonny’s face and kissed him. He licked along the seam of Sonny’s lips. Sonny let out a little gasp and a moan before he started to kiss Will back just as heavily. After a little while Will pulled back, he wanted to kiss Sonny more but he also didn’t want to put him through any pain. He looked towards Brian just in time to see him throw a glare at them before he turned around and stomped out of the room.

Will smirked as he looked towards Sonny, “He is finally gone and I hope he stays gone.”

Sonny chuckled, “I can’t believe you kissed me like that in front of him.”

“Well he had to know that you are mine and he won’t be able to come between us.” Will stroked the side of Sonny’s face, “I had to stake my claim.”

“So you basically marked your territory like a dog does when he pees on a tree.” Sonny is smirking at his little joke.

Will laughed, “Yeah like that but without me peeing on you of course because that is just gross.”

Sonny let out a huge laugh, “Well that’s good because you had me worried there.” His laughing died down and he stared at Will, “I am so glad to have you here.”

“Well I am glad to be here.” Will gave Sonny an Eskimo kiss before capturing Sonny’s lips with his own. The feeling of Sonny’s lips always felt like home to Will.

SSSSSSSSS

One week later Sonny, with his arm in a sling, followed Will into their apartment; he was just released from the hospital an hour ago and they picked up Ari to spend the week with them. Will had taken the whole week off of work and school to help Sonny around the house. He tried to convince Will that he was fine but he wouldn’t listen. Sonny walked over to the couch and carefully sat down. He tried to lay down but it was causing too much pain in his shoulder, he was about ready to call to Will for help when suddenly Will was standing there, “Here let me help you.”

Sonny looked at Will gratefully, “Thank you so much.”

Will laid a pillow at the end and helped Sonny lower himself to lie down on the couch. It still hurt but not as much, after he was fully laid out on the couch Will put a blanket on him.

Sonny looked around, “Where is Ari?” Will turned around and pointed behind him, Ari was standing holding on to the coffee table, “When did she start doing that?”

 “Gabi told me that she did it the other day but hasn’t done it since then, maybe she wants to see how you are for herself.” Will smiled as he leaned down and kissed Sonny’s nose before he headed to the kitchen.

Sonny watched Ari carefully walk around the coffee table towards him, “You have gotten so big since the first time I saw you. I can’t believe you are walking now.”

Ari looked at Sonny and laughed; she made it to the side of the coffee table closest to the couch and reached over. Her arm was too short to reach the couch so Sonny reached out his hand so she could grab onto it. Ari clung to his hand and made her way to the couch by Sonny’s head. She brought her face close to Sonny’s face, “Dada.”

Sonny smiled, “Yes I am one of your daddies.”

Ari giggled again and planted a slobbery kiss to Sonny’s nose. He laughed really hard, “You wanted to kiss me like daddy did, didn’t you?”

She giggled some more as she tried to climb on the couch but she wasn’t quite tall enough yet and she started to get frustrated. She let out a cry making Will come over and help Ari up. Will made sure that she snuggled into Sonny’s good side, “You were worried about daddy as much as I was weren’t you?”

She didn’t respond, she just sucked her thumb as she laid against Sonny’s chest. He couldn’t get over how much this little girl had taken to him. Sonny never realized how much he wanted a family until he met this little girl and now she is snuggling into his side probably taking comfort in the fact the he was okay.

He looked into Will’s eyes and he saw the same emotions reflected there, “I love you Will.”

“I love you too Sonny.” Will leaned forward and kissed Sonny on the cheek.

*To be continued*


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny is fully healed and he plans to make it a memorable night for both of them.

SSSSSSSSS

It has been a month after Sonny was shot and a lot has happened. One, he was completely healed and two it was the second day since his coffee house was open. That wouldn’t have happened if Will’s friend Chad hadn’t offered to help Sonny but only if they could be partners. Sonny agreed and now things were moving along great.

He was working his long day at work and he couldn’t wait for Chad to show up so he could get off. Tonight was going to be the night he made love to Will after a whole month of waiting, Will of course doesn’t know about his plans which made this all so much better. His eyes fell upon the clock for like the thousandth time; he had 20 more minutes until Chad showed up. Sonny was about ready to clean off some tables to keep busy when a bunch of people came in.

That little rush helped Sonny get through the last 20 minutes before Chad arrived. Just as he walked through the door Sonny’s apron was off, “I am so glad you are here, everything is set up for the night shift and if you need anything deal with it yourself because I don’t want to be disturbed tonight.” He laughed as he rushed past Chad.

Chad chuckled as he walked around the counter, “No problem, I got this handled tonight you go and have a good night with Will.”

Sonny smirked as he walked out the door, “Oh I definitely will.”

///////////////

15 minutes later Sonny was opening the door to his apartment; all the lights were off so that meant Will was still at work. Sonny turned the light switch on and that is when he saw a trail of rose petals was leading to their bedroom door. He smirked as he set is keys down and followed the trail. When he reached the bedroom door Sonny turned the knob and opened the door slowly. The sight before him made his brain melt into mush. Will was on his knees in their bed completely naked while holding a sign in front of his cock that says, ‘I missed you.’

Sonny was frozen in his spot not able to get his mind to work properly anymore. He finally managed to open his mouth and speak, “What is all this?”

Will was giving him a heated look, “I have been waiting patiently for us to be together again and I thought tonight was a good night.”

“I was thinking the same thing.” Sonny laughed and moved forward a little.

“Oh really?” Will winked at Sonny, “Then why don’t you come over here and reveal what is behind the sign.”

Sonny walked to the edge of the bed and started to crawl toward Will. When Sonny was close enough to Will he grabbed the sign and pulled it away very fast causing him to gasp. Will’s cock was fully erect and weeping just for him. Sonny used his now healed arm and grabbed Will’s erection. He started to move his hand causing Will to moan; Sonny used his other hand to grab the back of Will’s head and brought him closer for a kiss. Sonny was glad to finally have Will in his arms like this again.

Will started to pull at Sonny’s clothes, trying to get them off. While they were kissing they worked together to get all of Sonny’s clothes off until he was fully naked. Sonny pulled out of the kiss to push Will onto his back and crawled on top of him. He started to ravish Will’s mouth while he roamed his hands all over him. Will wrapped his legs around Sonny’s waist and thrust up. The feeling of their cocks brushing together was like a shockwave through his system. Sonny grabbed Will’s cock again and started to stroke it making more lovely moans come out of Will’s mouth.

“You are so sexy when you moan.” Sonny chuckled softly when all Will could do was mumble nonsense.

Sonny reached over to grab a condom and some lube so the he could prepare Will. He put some lube on his fingers and hurriedly prepared Will. He felt desperate and he really needed to be inside of Will soon.

Once Will was ready he tried to slowly move forward but it was difficult. He was worried that he was hurting Will so he stopped for a little bit to give him some time to adjust but Will used his legs, which were wrapped around Sonny’s waist, and pushed Sonny forward. When Will did that it cause Sonny to be fully inside of him, “Please hurry up and move Sonny, I need to feel you move.”

“So I guess I am not the only one who was suffering for a month.” Sonny laughed and he started to thrust inside Will.

Will shook his head, “I had to contain myself in the shower every morning but it wasn’t the same.”

“Well now here we are and we finally get to satisfy our desires.” Sonny had to stop talking so that he could focus. His thrusting was getting faster and harder, he was reaching the point of no return so much faster than he anticipated. He tried to slow down but he just couldn’t do it.

Will was thrashing and moaning beneath him, indicating that he must be really close too. Sonny grabbed Will’s erection and whispered in his ear, “Come, baby. Come right now.” Will let out a load moan as his body tensed up and he came all over his stomach and chest. When Will came it made Sonny so hot that he reached his climax. After a few moments his body stopped shaking and he collapse on top of Will, they were both breathing heavily.

Sonny didn’t want to squish Will so he rolled over so that he was lying next to Will while Will turned on his side and looked at him, “Wow that was amazing.”

“It was an amazing experience, wasn’t it?”

Will nodded his head, “Yeah that was so much better than all the times before. I don’t know if that could ever be topped.”

Sonny looked over at Will, “You wanna bet. Let’s go for round 2.” Before Will had time to react Sonny tackled Will to the bed again and hungrily kissed his lips.

WWWWWWW

The sound of the doorbell going off woke Will up from his deep sleep. It took a moment before all the memories from the night before came flooding back to his mind, making him smile. Sonny was lying next to him, snoring a little bit while sleeping on his stomach. He loved looking at Sonny in the morning, there was just something about that peaceful look on his face that just made him go crazy. The doorbell went off again reminding Will why he was woken up in the first place. He looked at the clock, realizing the time, “Oh crap.” Gabi was here dropping Ari off for the weekend.

Will got up and got dressed as fast as he could, he practically ran to the door when it went off again. He reached the door and opened it up to see a slightly frustrated Gabi, “Sorry about that. We overslept this morning.”

“It’s fine I just thought you guys might not have been here and that I came here for no reason.” Gabi stepped into the apartment and let a squirming Ari down. Ari started to walk right to the pile of toys they keep for her. Gabi set the diaper bag down and looked Will in the eyes, “There is a letter in the bag for you but I want you to wait until tomorrow to read it.”

“Why do you want me to wait until tomorrow?” Will was curious.

Gabi looked down, “Because I want you too. Please just do this for me.”

Will could tell that something was wrong with Gabi but he wasn’t sure what it was but apparently she didn’t want to talk about it, “Okay Gabi I will wait until tomorrow.”

“Thanks Will.” She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, “Well I gotta get going.”

Will opened the door for her, “Well goodbye Gabi see you soon.”

Gabi nodded her head and walked out without saying anything else. Will slowly closed the door and said out loud, “Well that was weird.”

“What was weird?” Sonny stepped out of the bedroom and walked right over to him. He wrapped his arms around Will making him feel safe.

Will wrapped his arms around Sonny’s waist, “Gabi was acting all weird. She wrote me a letter but wants me to wait until tomorrow to read it and she barely spoke to me as she was leaving.”

“Why don’t you just read it now? Maybe it will tell you what is going on with her.” Sonny rubbed his hand up and down Will’s back.

“I told her that I would wait.”

Sonny kissed the top of his head, “Okay we will wait. So let’s go play with Ari because I miss her.”

Will laughed, “I miss her too.” Will stepped out of Sonny’s arms and walked over to his daughter.

/////////////

Later on that night Will was looking through Ari’s diaper bag trying to find her favorite toy. Gabi always knows that she need to pack it just like Will always packs it whenever she goes back with Gabi. Will was having a hard time finding it so he pulled some stuff out and as he was pulling it out a piece of paper fell out. He quickly set the bag down and bent over to pick up the paper. On the front was his name, he realized that this was Gabi’s letter to him. Will knew that he should put it back in the bag and wait until tomorrow like he promised but he can’t seem to do it.

After debating with himself he decided to open it. Will unfolded the paper and read Gabi’s letter.

_Dear Will,_

_I just want to start off by telling you that you are an amazing dad, you have a way with our daughter that I could never accomplish. I know that you will always be amazing and that you and Sonny will be wonderful parents to her. Now on to the hard part, after you read this letter I will be long gone. I don’t think I am a very good mother and I definitely wasn’t a good friend. All my mistakes have put you, Sonny and Ari in danger and I can’t forgive myself for that. I filled out paperwork signing away all my rights to Ari. I won’t ever be back and I am sorry to abandon Ari but this is for the best. Now that all my rights are signed away that means that Sonny could adopt her if he chooses to do that. I have also written a letter to Ari for when she is old enough to understand. You can find all this in my apartment, I left you a key to my apartment so that you can take all of Ari’s stuff if you want to. Last but not least, I love you Will you have been my best friend and I wouldn’t exchange you for anyone else. I will miss you and please take good care of our daughter._

_Love, Gabi_

The letter dropped out of Will’s hand as the tears slid down his face. He couldn’t believe that Gabi was gone; it was too much to handle.

Sonny walks into the kitchen and he must have seen that Will was crying; he walked up to Will and pulled him into his arms, “What is wrong baby?”

All Will could say was, “She is gone.”

“Who’s gone?”

“Gabi, she is gone and she is never coming back.” After he said those words the tears flowed more heavily and he started to cry.

*To be continued*


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Sonny celebrate a birthday and another special occasion.

 

 

SSSSSSSSSS

5 weeks later…

Will was half way out the door before he yelled over his shoulder, “Don’t forget the cake Sonny. It’s in the fridge.” He finished walking out the door with Ari in his arms.

Sonny groaned in frustration as he went to the fridge and pulled the cake out. He didn’t know how things got out of hand so fast. They were prepared for Ari’s birthday party but now they were rushing out the door. As he closed the door of the fridge he smiled remembering exactly why they were running late. It’s not that hard to get caught up in Will and his amazing body but now the amazing afterglow they had 20 minutes ago is completely gone now. Having to rush out of the door can do that to a person.

He juggled all the stuff he had in his arms so that he could finish locking up the apartment and head to the car. When he got to the car Will was fastening Ari in her car seat. Sonny put the other supplies in the back seat before getting in the driver seat and waited until Will sat down in the passenger seat. Once Will was settled in he handed the cake to Will, “Hold this. I didn’t want to put it in the back seat because it might go flying around and it could get ruined.”

Will settled the cake in his lap and looked at Sonny, “Are you sure we are not spoiling her with this massive birthday party. I don’t want her to grow up being a spoiled kid.”

Sonny patted Will’s leg, “Don’t worry about it. It’s not like she is old enough to really remember this birthday. She is only turning 1. Plus I believe that it’s more than just having big birthday parties to make a kid spoiled and we are too good of parents to spoil our kid.”

Will sighed and laid his hand on top of Sonny’s, “Thanks. That makes me feel so much better.” Sonny smiled at Will before putting the car in drive and heading to Brady pub.

They arrived at the pub and start unloading the car; Abby and Marlena come out of the pub to help them carry stuff in. When they step through the doors Sonny and Will are frozen in their steps. The setup they had done last night has grown a lot since. Will looked over at his grandma, “What did you guys do?” He didn’t sound mad; he just seemed shocked and confused.

“Well the decorations you guys setup was a complete nightmare. You guys are awesome parents but you suck at decorating for a girls birthday party.” Marlena smiled at the decorations and then gave them both a stern look.

Sonny raised his hands in surrender, “That is fine with me. I don’t think we could ever be good at setting up a girls birthday party.” He laughs as he carries the supplies to the bar and they got started on setting up the rest of the party.

////////

An hour went by and almost all the guest had shown up. Ari was sitting in Will’s lap having a fun time hanging out with all her relatives and Sonny was having a fun time watch her have a good time. Seeing Will hold her and lovingly look at her made Sonny suddenly feel really sad. It has been weeks since they petitioned the court to make him her legal parent too but there have been issues in processing the papers. Now its 4 weeks later and he is still waiting for the damn papers to be finished.

Sonny was startled out of his thoughts when a pair of hands landed on his shoulders, “Hey there handsome, what is with the sad look on your face.”

He turned around and faced Will, “Oh it’s nothing; you shouldn’t be worried about me. It’s Ari’s birthday and she should have her dad’s full attention.”

Will squinted at him like he could read his thoughts, “This is about the papers, isn’t it?”

A lie was at the tip of his tongue but he decided to be truthful, “Yeah it is. I just don’t understand why it’s taking so long.”

Will rubbed his shoulders, “I know what would make you feel better.”

“And what would that be?” Sonny couldn’t help but smile at Will’s enthusiasm.

“What would make you feel better is to watch Ari open her presents.” Will’s smile spread until it was from ear to ear.

Will always seemed to know what would make Sonny feel better, “Yeah that sounds great. It would definitely make me feel better.”

“Alright then let’s go over to the table now.” Will grabbed Sonny’s hands and pulled him toward the table full of presents.

Ari was already there sitting in Abby’s lap trying to reach for the presents in front of her. Sonny and Will sat on either side of Abby; Will reached for a present and read the name on the tag, “The is from Justin.” He held out the present for Ari to open. With the help of Abby and Will the present was unwrapped and revealed a small rectangle box that, once it was open, had lots of clothes in it. Will pulled out the clothes and looked toward Sonny’s dad, “Thanks so much Justin, I don’t think we could ever have too many clothes.”

“You’re welcome and when are you going to start calling me dad.” Justin smiled as he chastised Will.

Will blushed a little, “Sorry dad.” He looked through all the clothes before putting them back and setting the box aside.

//////////////

After all the presents were open Will pulled Ari into his lap and whispered something in her ear. When he was done he set her down on the floor and handed her an envelope. Sonny was confused and was about ready to ask Will what was going on but Ari started walking toward him in her clumsy little way. Ari finally reached Sonny and raised her arms, asking him to pick her up. He complied and once she was settled on his lap she looked up at him with her doe-like eyes, “Daddy.” That is when she gave Sonny the envelope.

Sonny frowned when he took it, he looked down at it and saw that it was addressed to him. On the envelop it said, ‘To Sonny, From Will and Ari.’ He looked up at Will with confusion, “What is this Will?”

“Just open it and find out.”

He sighed as he tore open the envelope and pulled out the folded paper inside. He opened it and sat there in complete shock, “What… how….” Sonny was at a loss for words. The paper was the final documents declaring Ari as his adopted daughter. Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes, “But I thought that they were still processing this.”

Will was practically beaming, he pulled his chair closer to Sonny and Ari, “That has been done for 3 weeks now. I just wanted to make it a special moment and I thought that this gift was as much her gift as it was yours. So that is when I decided to give it as a gift on Ari’s birthday.”

Sonny wanted to be mad at Will but he just couldn’t, “Oh baby this is the best gift in the world.” He leaned forward and captured Will’s lips into a kiss. Ari did her scream giggle and tried to join them. They pulled apart and Sonny lifted her higher, “I guess you would like to join us Ari.”

They smiled as Will and Sonny each kissed a cheek and Ari kept giggling. Sonny was so happy to finally have Ari as his daughter, legally speaking. She has always been like his daughter but this made it official.

WWWWWWWW

3 months later…

They kept kissing as they stumble through the apartment door but somehow they stay attached to each other. Will reached behind him and closed the door before he started walking Sonny backward to their bedroom. Once they reach the bedroom Sonny pulls away and stares at Will with lust filled eyes, “Thanks for the wonderful dinner Will. I don’t know if you know this but I get really horny after a lobster dinner.”

I smirked at Sonny, “Oh I know, that is the reason why I took you there.”

Sonny groaned and pulled Will back into a breathtaking kiss. He continued to walk Sonny backward until they were at the foot of the bed. They kept on kissing as they quickly undressed each other until they were both naked. Will placed his hand on Sonny’s chest and pushed him onto the bed before he crawled up Sonny’s body. He shifted them both so that Sonny’s head was resting on the pillows. Will leans forward and licks along the seam of Sonny’s mouth before he pulled away. Sonny gasped and then groaned when Will didn’t continue to kiss him.

Sonny opened his mouth, probably to protest, but Will placed his finger over his mouth, “Shhh baby don’t worry. I just want to ride you like I did when we first made love.”

Sonny’s eyes glazed over and he nodded his head, “That sounds wonderful.”

Smiling Will reached over to their night stand and pulled out the supplies. Sonny reached for the lube but Will slapped his hand away, “I want to prepare myself.” Sonny’s hips thrust forward and he let out a whimper but didn’t say a word. Will grabbed the lube and coated his fingers. He reached behind him and slid one finger inside as he let out a groan.

It didn’t take long for Will to be ready; he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the condom before he tore it open. He rolled it down Sonny’s fully erect cock and coated it with lube. Will moved up Sonny’s body so that he could place his cock at Will’s entrance. As he pushed down he kissed Sonny heavily. Sonny reached around Will’s back and caressed his back as he thrust up, which cause him to be fully seated inside of him. Will groaned at the sudden movement, there had been a small amount of pain but it gave way to blinding pleasure. He couldn’t seem to move but Sonny rectified it by holding onto Will’s hips and continued to thrust up inside of him.

Will pulled away from Sonny’s mouth but he stayed close to his mouth and just breathed heavily. Fireworks were going off in Will’s head at the wonderful feeling of Sonny moving inside of him. He was reaching his orgasm sooner than he anticipated and Sonny hasn’t even touched his throbbing cock yet. But by the sounds of Sonny breathing and his constant moaning he wasn’t that far way either.

After a few more thrusts Will groaned as he exploded all over Sonny’s chest and Sonny followed suit a second later. Once the shakes subsided Will collapsed on top of Sonny, he turned his head and kissed Sonny’s chest, “I love you so much Sonny.”

Sonny trailed his fingers up and down Will’s back, “I love you too, so very much.”

Will moved to the side, letting Sonny’s cock slip out; he waited for Sonny to remove the condom and throw it away before he snuggled into Sonny’s side. Sonny pulled Will closer and kissed the top of his head, “This has been an amazing night Will. Thank you for the amazing date and the wonderful love making afterward.”

He shrugged his shoulders, “It’s no big deal; I just wanted to do something special on this very special day.”

“What is so special about today baby?”

Will smiled as he looked at Sonny thinking that he was joking but when Sonny kept the confused look on his face that is when he realized Sonny wasn’t joking, “You really don’t know what today is?”

Sonny shook his head, “I am sorry but I am drawing a blank right now.”

He continued to scrutinize Sonny some more thinking that maybe he will finally crack and say he was joking but it wasn’t working. That is when he realized that Sonny really had no idea what today was, “Sonny today is the one year anniversary of when we first met in that club in Paris.”

Sonny looked at the ceiling with a thoughtful look on his face. Once he had done the math in his head he looked over at Will with a shocked look, “Oh my god, you’re right. It has been a year since we first met. Sorry baby I have been so busy with the coffee house that I wasn’t even paying attention to the date.”

Will looked down at the bed, “It’s fine. It’s not like it really is important because we didn’t really officially get together until a few months later.”

He reached up and place his hand on Will’s cheek, “No Will it does matter because that is when we first met and when he first had feelings for each other. I don’t want you to lessen the most amazing day of my entire life.” Sonny rubbed his thumb on Will’s cheek before he leaned forward and kissed him. Will leaned into the kiss, loving the feeling of Sonny’s lips on his.

He pulled away and rubbed his nose on Sonny’s nose, “I love you honey.”

“I love you too baby. Happy one year anniversary!”

Will smiled, “Happy one year anniversary!” He kissed Sonny one more time before Will snuggled into Sonny’s side again. This has been the best year of his life and he can’t wait for more wonderful years to come.

*The End*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So it was sad to be ending this story. This was my first Wilson story ever and I can’t believe it has ended. I might do a sequel but if I do then I want to let you all know that it might be a little while. I want to take a break from this particular story.


End file.
